


Och Freja seglar vidare

by Remlundskan



Category: Rederiet (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jag skrev den här för väldigt många år sen, M/M, Svenska | Swedish, intriger och mordhistorier och sex och droger och kärlek vid första ögonkastet, precis som det ska vara
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En AU jag skrev för flera, flera år sen när jag och en väninna åkte med Finlandsfärjan och vi insåg att Joker haft ett förhållande med Viktor Remmer. Sen blev det bara galnare allt eftersom! Freja är densamma, men persongalleriet har ändrats en aning. Lillebror Junior har blivit storebror, Lina är en promiskuös tonåring, Nikolaj har varit förlovad med Unos dotter Paula (men hoppade i säng med Peggy), Micki är ny ombord och..... Tja, resten märker ni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Huvudpersoner, Alternativt Universum:

Rolf Dahlén- VD för Dahléns, gift med Yvonne, far till Junior och Lina, Jeanettes älskare. Stadgad familjefar på ytan. Mördade Viktor Remmer!  
Yvonne Dahlén- Frustrerad lyxhustru, ingen egen identitet, affär med kapten Ericsson.  
Junior Dahlén- Studerade på Harvard. Vill bli läkare. Homosexuell. Lite full i fan!  
Lina Dahlén- Gymnasist. Får sommarjobb på Freja som skeppsfotograf. Ser saker hon inte borde se, förtjust i äldre män.  
Reidar och Beatrice Dahlén- Rolfs föräldrar, pensionärer, lyckligt gift redarpar.  
Renate-deras dotter, vice VD. Frustrerad.  
Elinor Ericsson- Beatrice tvillingsyster. Deppig.  
Carl Ericsson- kapten på Freja, son till Elinor och Reidar. Fyller år i första avsnittet. Faller för Andrea.  
Jeanette Wester- marknadschef, Rolfs älskarinna och sanna kärlek. Intrigant. Gravid.  
Andrea Melin- styrman på Freja. Vill bli kapten.  
Uno Kronkvist- intendent. Enough said!  
Siv Kronkvist- bartender. Överbeskyddande mor till livliga Peggy och blyga Paula.  
Torbjörn "Joker" Jonasson- Bartender Extraordinarie! Psykopat! Bror till Emelie. Viktor Remmers hemlige älskare, ute för att hämnas Viktors död.  
Nikolaj Remmer- kökschef med relationsproblem. Blir spådd att möta sin stora kärlek på finlandsfärjan.  
Gustav Sjögren- Chefsmaskinist, rådgivare och hustomte.  
Micki Sandell- nyanställd hyttstädare. Nikolajs öde!

Gästroller:

Esmeralda- spåkvinna  
Paula- Nikolajs f.d fästmö  
Klanen Remmer: Katarina Remmer-Viktors mor, Alexandra Remmer-Viktors syster och Eva Remmer-Viktors hustru.  
Emelie- sekreterare hos klanen Remmer  
Malin- hyttstäderska och problemmakerska  
Nina Remmer- Nikolajs lillasyster, nerknarkad hora och überbitcharnas drottning  
Greve Carl-Henrik Sebastian Odenhammar- kollega till Rolf och sexbomb

Plats:  
Ombord på Finlandsfärjan m/s Freja  
Stockholm

Tid:  
Sommaren 1999

 

Kap 1

Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

Sömndrucket sträckte kapten Carl Ericsson ut handen mot nattduksbordet och trevade efter telefonen.

"Carl!" Fick han fram efter en harkling.

"Hej, Carl, det är mamma! Väckte jag dig?"

"Mamma…" Motvilligt öppnade Carl ögonen. "Nej, inte alls, jag skulle ändå upp!"

"Jag tänkte bara ringa och säga grattis på födelsedagen, min älskling!"

"Tack!" Han gäspade stort. "Vad är klockan?"

"Halv sju! Morgonstund, vet du väl?"

Carl skakade leende på huvudet. Hans älskade lilla mamma…

"Inte ska väl kaptenen på finlandfärjan ligga och lata sig på mornarna?"

"Jag tror nog att Freja klarar sig utan mig några minuter. Det finns bara kompetent personal på den här båten, vet du väl?"

Han kunde höra sin mor sucka i telefonen.

"Mamma? Mamma, hur är det med dig, egentligen?"

"Det är bara bra, vännen! Så… kommer du att titta in till din gamla mor när du kommer tillbaka till Sverige?"

Carl slöt ögonen för en sekund. Hur gärna ville han inte besöka sin mor? Hur gärna ville han inte försöka få henne på gott humör? Under de 40 år som han bott, ätit, sovit och varit i hennes närhet, hade han aldrig sett henne glad. Inte riktigt! Aldrig ett äkta, lyckligt leende. Och Carl visste varför.

"Jag ska göra vad jag kan, mamma! Jag lovar!"

"Bra! Jag tänkte bjuda dina kusiner och så kunde jag göra en tårta… el nåt sånt."

"Vadå?" Tanken på hela den enerverande, stroppiga, Vi-Har-Mer-Pengar-Er-familjen Dahlén fick honom att stöna lågt. "Snälla mamma…"

"Så, så, säg inte emot! Det var så länge sen jag träffade Beatrice! Och dessutom fyller du ju år! Då måste man bjuda på kaffe och tårta. Om nu din gamla mor vill bjuda sin syster och dina kusiner på fika, så kan hon väl få göra det?"

Det fanns något rent desperat i hennes röst och det gjorde ont i honom.

"Självklart, mamma!"

"Bra! Då ses vi ikväll?"

"Absolut! Hej då!"

"Puss, mitt hjärta!"

Carl steg upp ur sängen. Ingen rast-ingen ro! För kaptenen på finlandsfärjan fanns inga sovmornar. Inte ens på födelsedagen. Men Carl Ericsson älskade sitt jobb och sina kollegor. Det här var hans liv! Det var som om han var född till det. När han var liten, innan han förstod att det var en fråga han borde undvika, hade han frågat sin mor om hans far var sjöman. Och om det var därför som han lämnat henne och barnet. Han hade kanske förolyckats till sjöss? I tonåren insåg han att hans mor gjorde allt för att glömma mannen i fråga och Carl slutade att fråga… Men han kunde inte, ville inte, släppa tanken på det, på honom… hans far! Vem var han? Fanns det några likheter mellan honom och Carl? Levde han fortfarande? Frågorna var många och svaren… Han log bittert medan han knöt slipsen. Det fanns inga svar! Det var något han var tvungen att inse. Han skulle aldrig få veta sanningen!

* * *

\- Ja, visst, Elinor, vi kommer! Ja… hej så länge!

\- Vem var det?

Beatrice Dahlén vände sig om och log mot sin man.

\- Elinor vill att vi kommer över nån gång i eftermiddag och firar Carl.

\- Fyller Carl år? Reidar såg ut som om han inte hade en aning om vem Carl var.

\- Han fyller 40, Reidar! Nästan lika gammal som Rolf! Du har väl inte så dåligt minne?

Reidar skakade leende på huvudet.

\- Nej! Sa han. Än finns det liv i gubben!

"40 år!" tänkte han. "Har det verkligen gått 40 år sen…"

\- Reidar!

\- Vad?

\- Du såg så fundersam ut! Vad tänker du på?

\- Näe, jag bara… Ska vi gå dit?

\- Naturligtvis, jag har ju lovat! Ett löfte är ett löfte!

Reidar nickade långsamt. "Ja! Så är det! Ett löfte är ett löfte… och brutna löften… är brutna löften!"

* * *

En och annan passagerare stannade till och rynkade pannan vid de högljudda rösterna bakom den stängda hyttdörren. Det där var ett förhållande på upphällningen, gissade de och gick vidare.

\- Hur KUNDE du? Och med min SYSTER!? Vi skulle ju… och så går du och… Fy FAN för dig, Nikolaj! Det blir inget! Det är slut! Och den här… ringen kan du stoppa upp där bak! Jag skulle inte gifta mig med dig om du så var den siste mannen på jorden! Jag vill aldrig SE dig mer!

\- Det kan nog bli lite svårt! Vi jobbar ju trots allt på samma…

\- Inte länge till! Så fort vi kommer till Sverige, så sticker jag!

\- Paula… Paulina… Kan vi inte prata om det här…

\- DRA ÅT HELVETE! Dörren flög upp och en ung kvinna med axellångt mörkt hår och rödgråtna ögon skyndade ut och sprang iväg längs korridoren.

Kökschefen stod kvar, plockade upp ringen, stoppade den i fickan, rättade till kläderna och frisyren och gick ut ur hytten, nickade åt en arbetskamrat och traskade lugnt iväg mot hissen.

* * *

\- Pappa! Pappa, vakna! -Mamma!

\- Lina, gå och lägg dig! Klockan är inte ens åtta!

\- Mamma, gissa vad! Men gissa då! Gissa vad!

Sakta, oändligt sakta, öppnade Yvonne Dahlén ögonen och blev nästan genast bländad av solljuset. Hennes dotter Lina stod vid sängkanten, fullt påklädd och såg otålig ut.

\- Om jag frågar vad saken gäller, går du och lägger dig igen då?

\- Går inte! Jag har fått jobb! Jag börjar om två timmar!

\- Jobb? Som i sommarjobb?

\- Precis! Som skeppsfotograf på Freja! Är det inte bäst? Jag får åka med finlandsfärjan OCH göra det jag älskar mest!

\- Fint, gumman! Så roligt för dig! Kan du nu låta mamma få sova lite till? Mamma har migrän!

Dotterns entusiasm avtog något. Ett lågt grymtande hördes från hennes far och hon vände blicken i hans riktning… men blev grundligt besviken. Rolf la sig på sidan och sov vidare och snart avslöjade små snarkningar att också Yvonne hade somnat om. Lina Dahlén suckade tungt och gick ut ur sovrummet, inte på långa vägar lika glad som när hon vaknat.

* * *

Junior betalade taxichauffören och tog sina väskor. Så var man då tillbaka i Sverige, tänkte han. Allt som allt hade inte mycket förändrats. Han satte sig på en bänk och tittade ut över vattnet. Han hade visserligen bara varit borta fyra år, men nog hade han väntat sig att saker och ting skulle vara mer… annorlunda. Finlandsfärjan var visst på väg att lägga till, märkte han. Han lyssnade av sina meddelanden och med en liten rynka i pannan konstaterade han att Erik inte hört av sig. Det gjorde honom lite orolig.  
Klockan var bara tio. Onödigt att åka hem och väcka hela familjen. Han kunde meddela att han kommit hem lite senare… när han funderat ut vad han skulle säga. "Hej, pappa! Gissa vad! Jag har hoppat av Harvard!" Näe, direktmetoden skulle nog inte funka här. "Pappa, du vet ju hur läkaryrket alltid intresserat mig…" Snälla nån! "Farsan, du ser ut att ha lite ont! Är det något jag kan göra? Jag ska ju ändå läsa till läkare, så… Ja, just det, det har jag inte berättat. Harvard? Jo, förstår du, pappa, lärarna var lite småtråkiga och rektorn var en stenåldersmänniska med vissa… ska vi kalla det… homofobiska tendenser och… Jag tänkte jag skulle komma hem en tid och se hur ni hade det! Nej, jag har inte blivit relegerad, jag har hoppat av!" Jo, det skulle se snyggt ut! 

Pappa skulle få ett bryt… och farfar skulle få en hjärtattack! Så mycket större anledning att hålla sig undan ett tag. Frågan var bara… vart skulle han göra detta?

* * *

\- Du hava problem!

En handskbeklädd hand dök upp på hans arm. Han hav henne en ilsken blick.

\- Inte om du försvinner! Muttrade han.

\- Du blivit sårad, ja? Du inte våga släppa någon på livet! Din själ… halv!

\- Den vad, sa du?

\- Saknar sin andra hälft! Du… saknar en tvillingsjäl, någon att dela livet med, sant? Någon som… göra dig hel igen!

\- Alltså… vem är du?

\- Esmeralda! Svarade zigenerskan med ett litet leende. Jag spå din framtid?

\- Nej! Tack, men nej tack!

Esmeralda hade tagit hans hand när hon hälsat och nu tittade hon plötsligt upp med stora ögon.

\- Åh! På så sätt?

\- Vad?

\- Du varit ensam väldigt länge, ja?

\- Ensam? Så sent som för några timmar sen hade jag en fästmö och en hel hög med polare som skulle komma på bröllopet. Jag är inte…

\- Du… varit… ensam… väldigt länge… Ja?

Och plötsligt nickade han, utan att riktigt veta varför.

\- Ja! Hela livet! Nästan viskade han.

\- Inte länge till, moy soldat! Du kommer att träffa ditt livs stora kärlek… redan idag!

\- Paula var min stora kärlek!

\- Ditt livs stora kärlek! Redan idag! Upprepade spåkvinnan. Håll dig på vakt! Missar du mötet, så missar du din chans till evig lycka.

\- Vadå? Så hela min framtid hänger på ett enda möte? Idag?

Spåkvinnan nickade.

\- Den personen är ditt öde! När ni träffas, så förstår du! Då kommer allt att klarna! Du kommer aldrig att vara ensam mer… såvida inte du skulle missa mötet med din själs älskade.

\- Men hur vet jag vilken kvinna som är den rätta?

Esmeralda fnittrade till.

\- Och vad hände med din utländska accent?

\- Tro mig, du märker vem som är vem! Och när du ser in i din älskades ögon… så kommer alla dina murar att rasa, alla tvivel att fly bort med vinden… Och vad det gäller min accent… Allt är inte som det ser ut! Tänk på det!

\- Nikolaj!

"Shit!" Nikolaj vände sig om, lagom för att se intendenten, hans numera f.d blivande svärfar, Uno, komma stormande emot honom, som ett hotfullt åskmoln.

\- Uno…

\- Vad står du här och hänger för? Tror du att kökschefen bara kan strunta i att dyka upp?

\- Jag stod bara och…

Han gjorde en gest mot Esmeralda… och spärrade upp ögonen när han upptäckte att spåkvinnan var spårlöst försvunnen.

\- Ja?

\- Ja, alltså… Jag kommer! Uno, angående Paula…

\- Vadå? Vad är det med henne?

"Åh, shit!"

\- Har hon inte sagt något?

\- Om vad?

\- Vi tar det sen, nu måste jag…

\- Du går ingenstans, förrän du har berättat vad som hänt med min dotter!

\- Uno, jag har ett väldigt viktigt möte som…

Han tystnade. Spåkvinnans ord ekade i hans huvud: "Missar du mötet, så missar du din chans till evig lycka!"

\- Nikolaj!

\- Vadå?

\- Berätta nu! Det sista jag hörde var att ni planerade inför bröllopet… att hon var ditt livs stora kärlek.

"Du kommer att träffa ditt livs stora kärlek… redan idag!"

* * *

\- Kan jag hjälpa dig? Receptionisten log vänligt mot den unge mannen framför henne.

\- Eh… Ja! Micki Sandell, jag ska börja jobba här!

\- Okej! Ett ögonblick! -Marie! Har du ropat på Niko?

\- Fem gånger! Han har väl händerna fulla med Paula, antar jag! -Nikolaj Remmer till receptionen! Nikolaj Remmer, vänligen kontakta receptionen omedelbart!

* * *

\- Uno, de ropar på mig! Jag måste…

\- Du stannar här! Nå, vad menar du med "Bröllopet är inställt"?

Nikolaj suckade tungt. Den här dan började ju bra!

* * *

\- Vart håller han hus? -Så där, herr Sandell! Var så god! Välkommen ombord!

\- Tack!

\- Om ni inte har någonting emot att vänta nån minut, så kommer snart någon som tar hand om er.

\- Det är lugnt! Jag har all tid i världen!

* * *

\- …Och så ligger det till! Snälla Uno, du ska få höra hela historien, men nu… Jag måste verkligen…

\- Vi har inte pratat klart om det här, Nikolaj!

\- Näe, det trodde jag inte heller! Muttrade Nikolaj när han skyndade mot receptionen.

* * *

\- Ursäkta, Micki Sandell?

\- Bara Micki! Hej!

\- Andrea Melin, styrman! Välkommen ombord!

\- Tack!

\- Har du fått tag på din arbetsledare?

\- Nej, det verkar inte så!

\- Jag ska hjälpa dig! Den här vägen… Så, har du jobbat på en båt förut?

De gick mot hissen.

\- Söt! Menade Marie med en blinkning.

\- Gay! Påpekade hennes kollega.

\- Men söt! -Niko, där är du ju!

\- Det är så dags att komma nu!

\- Vad… Vad gällde…

\- Ja, nu är det ju för sent!

\- Tänker du komma för sent hela livet, Niko? Tänk om det hade varit något viktigt, ett viktigt möte el nåt där du måste vara i tid… Vad gör du då?

\- Du kan gå tillbaka till köket! Du missade din chans! Vi är inte hungriga längre!

* * *

Jeanette Wester tittade som hastigast upp från sina papper när hon hörde dörren öppnas. Rolf Dahlén hängde av sig rocken och gick in på sitt kontor. Strax bakom honom kom Yvonne insläntrande med uttråkad min.

\- God morgon, Rolf! -Yvonne!

\- Lika pigg som alltid, Jeanette? Du verkar alltid vara här före oss! Rolf log mot henne. Yvonne gav henne en kort nick och satte sig vid sitt skrivbord. Jeanette reste sig och gick bort till Rolf med ett papper.

\- Du har väl inte glömt mötet med signore Rudenko kl 15? Han insisterar fortfarande på att ha mötet på Freja.

\- Näe, jag har inte glömt! Men att ha mötet ombord på båten kan han glömma! Ring och säg att vi möts här el inte alls.

\- Han kommer att bli förbannad!

\- Ja, det kan inte hjälpas! Det är vi som håller i trådarna, det är vi som bestämmer mötesplats! Ring nu!

Jeanette nickade lydigt och (så hastigt att det knappt märktes) gav honom ett löftesrikt leende. Rolf låtsades som om han inte märkt nåt, men Jeanette var inte dum. Hon visste hur Rolf fungerade, kanske bättre än någon annan.

Yvonne verkade inte fatta nånting. En telefonsignal från hennes telefon och Yvonne svarade automatiskt:

\- Dahlén-rederiet, Yvonne Dahlén! Hej, Beatrice! Jaha? Verkligen? Okej! Visst, det ska bli roligt! Då ses vi då!

\- Vad ville lilla mamma?

\- Carl Ericsson fyller 40 och Beatrice tycker att vi ska hälsa på honom och Elinor och säga grattis.

\- Fira att han blir ett år äldre? Vad ska det vara bra för?

Yvonne ryckte på axlarna.

\- Elinor hade tydligen ett förslag om en överraskning för Carl! Hon ville att vi alla skulle leta fram det tjusigaste vi har att ta på oss.

\- Jaha! Tja, varför inte? Vilken tid?

\- Eftermiddag nån gång, runt fem nånting. -Kommer du med, Jeanette?

Jeanette, som just lagt på luren, tittade upp med ett förvånat leende.

\- Jag?

\- Ja, varför inte? Du tillhör ju praktiskt taget familjen och… Vem vet, du kanske fattar tycke för kusin Carl.

\- Kanske det! Jeanette nickade och tänkte för sig själv "Inte en chans, stumpan!" -Carl, jag har talat med signore Rudenkos sekreterare. Han satt i ett möte, men han skulle höra av sig, sa hon.

\- Bra! Ju fortare-desto bättre!

* * *

Lina Dahlén betraktade fartyget med ögon stora som tekoppar. Herregud, blev båten större och större för varje gång hon åkte med den? El var det för det enkla faktum att sist hon åkte med Freja var hon sju år? Hon hade papper, kamera och ID-kort, och annat som kunde tänkas vara nödvändigt, i högsta hugg och sitt största, mest inställsamma leende när hon gick ombord på båten. Det här skulle bli SÅ kul.

* * *

Junior kunde inte tro sina ögon där han satt på bänken och låtsades läsa tidningen. Det där var ju hans lillasyster! De hade visserligen inte setts på ett antal år, men han kände igen henne från alla foton hon skickat. Men vad i hela fridens dar gjorde Lina här? Och så här tidigt? Det var väl sommarlov för hennes del nu? Det var något som inte stämde. Hon tänkte väl inte förstöra hans planer? Näe, hur skulle hon kunna veta… Det var kanske dags att han gjorde sig tillkänna? Han skakade på huvudet. Näe, vad han däremot borde göra… Han flinade för sig själv och tog upp mobilen. Det var oschyst av honom, det visste han, men fan, så kul det skulle bli att se deras blickar sen.

Han slog ett nummer, väntade och så spred sig ett brett leende över hans läppar.

\- Hej, syrran, det är jag! Jo, då, allt är lugnt! Jag hade en ledig stund innan next class börjar, så jag tänkte jag skulle ringa hem och kolla hur ni hade det. Erik? Jo, han mår fint! Hur är det annars då? Allt bra? Skönt! Och mamma? Migrän? Jo, säkert! Slå upp "baksmälla" i ordlistan, så hittar du en bild på mamma! Vad? Allvarligt? Vart då nånstans? På finlandsfärjan? Det var värst! Vad ska du göra där? Ja, du ser, då får du ju göra det du tycker mest om! Vadå? Ja, jag vet! Det är väl bra connection, det är därför jag låter så nära. Jag saknar dig också! Jag vet inte när jag kommer hem, men… Vadå? Börjar jag låta som en amerikanare? Ja, vad hade du väntat dig? Jag har varit här i snart fem år, då blir det väl så, antar jag!

Han visste att han bara drev med henne, men det kunde hon gott ha.

\- So… Har det hänt nåt viktigt där borta i Sverige som jag borde veta om? Inte det? Okej… vad sa du? Näe, du, det är dåligt med snyggingar på Harvard! Visst! Klart som fan man blir besviken, vad trodde du? Näe, du, nu börjar det dra ihop sig, vi ska ha matte nu! Men jag hör av mig ikväll, så… Visst, jag kan skicka ett mail, inga problem! Ja, jag vet att det var några dar sen sist, men jag har haft så mycket att göra, jag har inte haft tid med mail. Men jag har läst dina! Okej! Du, jag… Jag måste sluta nu! Pussa på familjen från mig! 

Han undrade om det verkligen var någon bra idé att åka med Freja. Men han hade ju redan beställt biljetten… och hur stor var chansen att Lina skulle få syn på honom? Om han höll sig i hytten hela resan? Det skulle kunna funka!

* * *

\- Ja, och det här är köket!

\- Andrea? Vad gör du här nere?

\- Hej, Siv! Jag skulle kunna fråga dig detsamma! Det här är Siv Kronkvist, vår bartender! Micki Sandell, det här är hans första dag och jag tänkte visa honom runt lite.

\- Jaha! -Hej, Siv! Välkommen ombord!

\- Tack!

\- Siv, vågar du verkligen lämna Joker i baren alldeles ensam?

Siv log brett.

\- Jag tror inte ens att någon märker att jag är borta. Joker klarar sig ypperligt utan min hjälp! Näe, allvarligt talat, jag kom bara för att säga en sak till Paula, men… hon verkar inte vara…

\- Har du inte hört? Frågade en tjej i närheten.

\- Hört vad?

\- Paula har lämnat båten! Hon har slagit upp förlovningen med Niko!

\- Hon har vad?! Siv såg förvånad ut.

\- Det var hans fel! En annan la sig i samtalet. Det hade aldrig hänt om han inte hade hoppat i säng med Peggy!

\- VAD?!

\- Han visste väl inte att det var hennes syrra! Påpekade den första tjejen.

\- Det spelar väl ingen roll! Man hoppar inte i säng med andra tjejer när man är förlovad! Protesterade den andra.

\- Om han verkligen hade älskat henne, så hade han varit trogen!

\- Så du tycker att han gjorde rätt?

\- Fan, heller, jag tyckte att hon gjorde rätt som stack! Det skulle jag också göra om jag var hon! Niko är en Casanova, så enkelt är det!

\- Nikolaj Remmer, vår kökschef, förklarade Andrea lågmält. Siv ursäktade sig med en halvkvävd snyftning och skyndade iväg för att leta efter sin man.

\- Ja, vi kanske ska fortsätta rundvandringen?

\- Inte mig emot!

De gick därifrån och missade kökschefen med några sekunder. Nikolaj såg ut som om han ville döda någon och tjejerna som tidigare diskuterat huruvida han var en skitstövel el inte, tystnade hastigt, gav honom några iskalla blickar och fortsatte med sitt.

\- Vart är Paula?

\- Inte kvar på båten, om du trodde det!

\- Hon har gett dig på båten… skulle man kunna säga!

\- Skitkul!

\- Du missade Siv! Hon såg väldigt glad ut över nyheterna!

\- Fan också!

\- Och styrman var här med nån ny kille… så det dröjer nog inte länge förrän kapten också vet om det.

\- Helvete! Så höjde han ett ögonbryn. Vilken nya kille?

\- Vet inte!

\- Frågade inte!

\- Spelar det nån roll?

\- Vilket håll gick Siv åt?

De pekade och han försvann.

* * *

Carl Ericsson kollade på klockan. 16.15. Han gjorde sig beredd att gå av båten, när han plötsligt tyckte sig se ett välbekant ansikte. Han höll nästan på att trilla på näsan när han plötsligt såg sin mor komma ombord. Och efter henne… Åh, herregud!… kom hela familjen Dahlén, uppklädda som om de skulle på Nobelmiddagen. Den där enerverande Rolf och hans hustru Yvonne. Dottern Lina, som han själv hade gett en rundtur för bara en timme sen, var rent av vacker i sin havsblå, om än något korta klänning.

\- Mamma…

\- Carl, hjärtat, där är du ju!

\- Vad… Vad gör du här? Jag trodde…

\- Liten överraskning så här på födelsedan! Vi tänkte åka med den här resan. Alla på båten ska få veta att kapten fyller år.

\- Mamma, det behövs inte! Verkligen!

\- Struntprat! Lugn du, när jag är klar, så kommer alla på Freja att festa och fira.

\- Åh, jippie!

\- Vad sa du, hjärtat?

\- Inget!

* * *

Två timmar senare visste hela båten att kapten Carl Ericsson fyllde 40. Carl själv såg ut som om han ville strypa någon, förslagsvis sin mor… el ännu hellre Rolf Dahlén. Elinor verkade faktiskt väldigt nöjd med vad hon gjort. Hon hade lagt beslag på köket och gett order om att laga till Carls favoriträtter. Carl själv hade snart hört orden "Grattis", "Har den äran" och "Gratulerar på bemärkelsedagen" till leda. När solen var på väg ner och passagerarna började dra sig antingen uppåt mot baren och dansgolvet el mot sina hytter för en god natts sömn, gick kapten Carl Ericsson för sig själv ute på däck och njöt av tystnaden. Den svala brisen som smekte hans kind, skriet från en och annan mås… En kvinnas gråt?  
Han måste ha hört fel! Carl stannade till och lyssnade. Jo, det var en kvinnas häftiga snyftningar han hörde inte långt därifrån. En kort sekund undrade han om han skulle sköta sig själv el lägga sig i, sen gick han i den riktning från vilken den häftiga gråten hördes.

* * *

Rolf Dahlén svepte sin drink och ställde ner glaset med en smäll. Han var less. Han trivdes inte ombord på Freja. Han var ingen båtmänniska och skulle aldrig bli en. Ändå hade de envisats med att ha festen ombord på finlandsfärjan. Han hade inte mycket till övers för födelsedagsbarnet. Visst, en gång i tiden hade de lekt ihop, byggt trädkojor och sandslott och jagat flickor… men det var evigheter sen. De var helt andra människor nu!

\- Helt andra människor! Muttrade han. Varför fira att man blev ett år äldre, ett steg närmare graven? Verkade helt onödigt.

\- En till?

Han tittade upp och gav bartendern en sned blick.

\- Ser det ut som om jag behöver en till?

Joker ryckte på axlarna.

\- Ge mig en dubbel!

\- Genast!

\- Du har jobbat här länge, el hur, Joker?

\- Så länge jag kan minnas!

\- Och du trivs här?

\- Varför alla dessa frågor?

\- Jag vill bara kolla att alla på båten mår bra… inga klagomål… såna saker.

\- Jag har inget att klaga på! Förklarade Joker lugnt.

Carl öppnade munnen för att säga något mer, när en mjuk hand dök upp på hans axel.

\- Dränker du dina sorger? Jeanette slog sig ner bredvid honom. -Jag tar samma som honom!

Joker nickade kort och tog fram ett glas till.

\- Du berättade aldrig hur det gick med signore Rudenko.

\- Han är envis som en åsna, det är vad han är! Jag fick sitta i en timme och övertala honom om fördelarna med ett samarbete mellan de och Dahléns. Och jag tror inte ens att det hjälpte! Så… Jag grep ett halmstrå…

\- Du menar inte…

\- Jo! Signore Rudenko befinner sig ombord på Freja! Och han har redan antastat tre hyttstäderskor!

Jeanette såg medlidsamt på honom.

\- Stackars liten!

Så tystnade hon och gav honom en blick som bara kunde betyda en sak. Rolf såg allvarligt på henne.

\- Jeanette, jag har fortfarande några papper som vi borde gå igenom… har du tid en stund?

Jeanette nickade.

\- Visst! Hela natten, om så krävs!

Rolf höjde ett menande ögonbryn.

\- Vi får väl se vad som händer!

Tillsammans gick de därifrån och ingen la märke till hur den vänliga, inställsamma blicken i Jokers ögon förvandlades till kolsvarta, hatfulla blickar med en touche av vansinne.

"Rolf Dahlén!" tänkte han och namnet var som frätande syra. "Den dan kommer då du kommer att ångra att du någonsin satte din fot på Freja! Jag kommer personligen att se till att ditt liv blir ett helvete, att du får lida… precis som jag fått lida… Precis som… som han fick lida, innan du sköt honom!

Han slöt ögonen för några sekunder. "Jag lovade att jag skulle hämnas din död, älskade! Jag lovade att Rolf Dahlén skulle lida och vid Gud, det ska han också! Det ska jag se till!"

\- Hallå? En öl, tack!

Han öppnade ögonen och var sitt vanliga vänliga jag igen.

\- Självklart! En öl var det!

* * *

Carl tog några steg närmare. Självmordskandidater var inget han var van vid och han var inte säker på hur han skulle hantera situationen. Men något sa honom att han borde skynda sig. Liksom resten av Sverige hade han sett Titanic-filmen och det var inte utan att han undrade om kvinnan där borta, som stod beredd att hoppa ner i det iskalla vattnet, verkligen tänkte ta livet av sig el bara levde ut någon underlig Rose… vad hon nu hette-fantasi.  
Näe, de där tårarna var äkta, han kunde sätta sin kaptenspost på det. Och han tänkte inte stå stillatigande och se på när någon hoppade av hans båt.

Han tog ett djupt andetag och gick närmare.

\- Ursäkta…

* * *

\- Snälla Siv, du får inte tro att…

\- Jag skulle kunna slita dig i stycken för att du bedragit min dotter! Men med Peggy?!

\- Jag kan förklara…

\- Vänta bara tills Uno får höra det här!

\- Och du tror att han bryr sig? For ut innan Nikolaj hann tänka sig för. Siv gav honom en rejäl örfil.

\- Vart är Paula?

\- Det sista jag hörde var att hon lämnat båten!

\- Och Peggy?

\- Har jag inte sett till sen vi var i Finland. Jag tror hon stannade kvar där!

\- I Finland?

Nikolaj drog handen genom håret.

\- Snälla Siv, kan vi ta det här imorgon? Elinor Ericsson kör med min personal som om hon ägde stället. Jag måste ner och se till att hon inte tar över helt och hållet.

* * *

\- Så vad säger du? Kan du börja direkt?

\- Tja, varför inte? Vad ska jag göra?

\- Tja… det är några hytter som borde städas… fast du kanske vill sova ut ordentligt innan du…

\- Nej! Det behövs inte! Jag vill börja direkt… få något att göra…

\- Okej! Om du är säker…

\- Jag är säker! Bara jag får annat att tänka på, så… så är jag nöjd!

Andrea nickade och gav honom ett av sina ökända Andrea Melin-leenden.

\- Ibland är arbete bästa medicinen! Jag vet! Tja, i så fall… så vet jag precis vart du ska börja. Kom med mig!

* * *

Yvonne hade egentligen inte tänkt ta livet av sig… Inte så mycket, i alla fall! Hon var bara så… less på allting… och vattnet hade sett så inbjudande ut, så lockande… Hon stod redo att hoppa innan hon ens visste hur hon hamnat där. Och just när hon fattat sitt beslut och gjort sig beredd att ta det avgörande steget…

\- Ursäkta…

Hon hajade till och hade säkert trillat i, om inte vem det nu var skyndat fram och tagit tag i hennes midja.

\- Nog för att jag gillade Titanic, men det betyder inte att jag ställer mig i fören och vrålar "I´m the king of the world", så… Hoppa ner nu!

\- Släpp mig!

\- Kan inte göra det! Då faller du ner i plurret och då måste jag ner och hämta dig och… jag har mina finaste kläder på mig. Mamma säger att de krymper i kallt vatten.

\- Det var det…

Han hade lyft ner henne, men inte släppt taget om hennes midja och nu snodde hon runt för att ge honom en rungande örfil, men hejdade sig med armen lyft när hon såg vem han var.

\- Kapten Ericsson?

\- Ja, inte är det Jack Dawson! Nå, fru Dahlén, skulle ni nu vilja vara så vänlig och tala om varför ni tänkte göra det jag tror att ni tänkte göra.

\- Spelar det nån roll? Det bästa hade varit om ni låtit mig fått göra det istället för att komma här och spela hjälte!

Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, när hon plötsligt bröt ihop och började gråta igen.

\- Så, så… Så farligt kan det väl inte vara?

Hon svarade inte och han förstod att det bästa för henne vore att bli nedbäddad och ompysslad. Utan att släppa taget, vände han och tillsammans gick de in i värmen.

\- Du behöver vila! Vi går till min hytt och…

\- Ursäkta? Hickade hon fram och spärrade upp sina ögon. I det ögonblicket såg hon nästan ut som en liten flicka och han fick en oförklarlig lust att… ta hand om henne.

\- Du behöver sova… och förslagsvis en huvudvärkstablett. Jag gissar att du kommer att ha en hejdundrandes… huvudvärk imorgon.

\- Varför är du så snäll mot mig?

\- Rent själviska skäl, min sköna! Det skapar dåligt rykte om någon får veta att en ung dam hoppade av min båt! Så, här är min hytt! Gå in, ta en dusch, bädda ner dig ordentligt, så går jag och hämtar något mot smärtan.

Hon nickade stumt och när han låst upp dörren, gick hon in, såg sig omkring och gick mot badrummet.

\- Jag kommer snart tillbaka! Fem minuter! Öppna inte för någon!

Hon nickade igen och han stängde dörren efter henne.

Vart höll den där karlsloken hon var tvungen att kalla äkta man hus nånstans? Det borde vara han som tog hand om henne, inte någon komplett främling. Okej, de var inte främlingar, de hade faktiskt vuxit upp tillsammans, han, Rolf och Yvonne, men det spelade ingen roll! Rolf var hennes man! Varför uppförde han sig inte som sån?

* * *

\- Vart är Yvonne?

\- Hon sitter förmodligen i sin hytt nånstans och dränker sina sorger! Måste vi prata om henne?

Jeanette log mot honom och ställde undan vinglasen.

\- Självklart inte, älskling! Jag tänkte bara att vi kunde skickat henne till signore Rudenko som plåster på såren.

Rolf stannade upp med det han höll på med, vilket i det här fallet råkade vara att knäppa upp Jeanettes behå.

\- Det vore ju en tanke! Höll han med och återgick till sitt. Men vi måste upprätthålla vår "Lyckliga Familjen"-fasad, i alla fall ett litet tag till.

\- Och sen?

\- Sen är det vår tur!

Jeanette nickade och drog honom intill sig.

\- De kommer aldrig att förstå vad som hände! Vi har de precis där vi vill!

\- Du är oslagbar!

\- Vi är oslagbara, min älskade!

Hon nickade, slog armarna om hans hals (och såg noga till att trycka sig så tätt intill honom som det bara var möjligt) och kysste honom hett.

* * *

Junior var trött på att smyga. Det kändes som om han inte gjort annat hela sitt liv. Han hade smugit in i restaurangen, beställt sin mat och satt sig så undanskymt som möjligt, han hade beblandat sig med folkmängden och han hade varit alldeles för nära att bli upptäckt av hela familjen, som tydligen också bestämt sig för att åka med båten just den här resan. Nu var han bara nån meter från sin hytt och där tänkte han tillbringa resten av resan.

Han tog upp sitt hyttkort. Han hade lyckats! Han hade klarat sig genom hela båten utan att bli upptäckt av…

\- Junior?! Vad fan gör du här?

… någon ur sin familj. Ytterst långsamt vände han sig om.

\- Hej, Lina!

I nästa sekund hade han famnen full av sin lillasyster och det var så skönt att kunna slå armarna om henne att han beslöt sig för att OK, det var kanske dags att sluta smyga.

* * *

Carl var på väg tillbaka till sin hytt när han plötsligt tyckte sig höra en röst han visste att han borde känna igen.

\- Jag anklagar inte dig, Reidar, jag hade nog gjort samma sak om jag var i din situation.

Det var ju mamma! Vad pratade hon med Reidar om?

\- Jag tänkte bara att efter det är… så många år sen…

\- Du vill veta om det är du!

Carl spetsade öronen. Vad var det här? Han stannade till utanför den halvstängda dörren och lyssnade.

\- Jag må vara gammal, men senil är jag… inte! Berätta nu!

\- Snälla Reidar… Han skulle aldrig förlåta mig om han visste!

Plötsligt började huvudet att dunka. Hjärtat slog som om det var på väg att explodera och han kämpade mot en impuls att så händerna för öronen. "Säg det inte, mamma!" tänkte han. "Snälla, säg att det inte är så! Snälla, säg att inte är han!"

\- Jag har rätt, el hur?

\- Ja! Suckade Elinor till slut och Carl lutade sig mot väggen med slutna ögon. Reidar, Carl är din son! Din och min son!

\- Jag visste det!

Carl svalde hårt. Nej! Vad som helst, men inte det! Nej! Nej! NEJ!!

* * *

\- Så… Lina slog sig ner på sängen och såg på sin storebror. Tänker du berätta el ska jag måste gissa mig till vad du gör här? Du ringde ju så sent som imorse och…

Hon tystnade. Ögonen smalnade och hon blev väldigt lik sin mor när hon gjorde det.

\- Du var redan här, el hur? Du var i Sverige när du ringde? Varför, Junior? Varför sa du inte som det var?

\- Jag har hoppat av!

\- Hoppat… Harvard? Åh, herregud, Junior! Vad ska… Vad ska pappa säga? Och farfar? Farfar kommer att få en hjärtattack!

\- Just därför väljer jag att hålla mig gömd… ett tag till.

\- Men du… hur kan… Åh, herregud! Pappa kommer att slänga ut dig!

\- Jag är mer orolig för farfar!

\- Två chocker på samma gång… det kommer att döda honom!

\- Två? Jag trodde…

\- Junior, det är ingen som har berättat om det än! Farfar är gammal! Att du hoppat av Harvard är en sak… Att du är gay kan ta kål på honom.

\- Lina, jag skrev ju…

\- Pappa tyckte att du skulle berätta det själv! Han hade räknat med att farfar inte skulle vara i livet när du väl kom tillbaka från… Hoppat av? Vad hade du tänkt göra istället, då? Leva på socialbidrag?

\- Jag tänkte läsa till läkare?

\- Du tänkte vad, sa du? Menar du allvar? Junior…

\- Jag har bestämt mig! Och vet du vad? Eftersom hela familjen är här, kan jag ju lika gärna säga som det är, el hur? Det värsta som kan hända är att de slänger mig överbord!

\- Vad tänker du göra?

\- Du får väl se!

\- Junior!

\- De måste få veta nån gång! There´s no time like the present!

Lina skakade på huvudet.

\- Vet du vad du gör?

\- Ja! Jag tror det!

* * *

Carl skakade på huvudet där han dundrade fram längs korridoren. Det stämde inte! Det fick inte stämma! Det KUNDE inte stämma! Hans mor och…

\- NEJ!

Han vägrade gå med på det! Men han hade ju hört dem! Han hade hört sin mors röst… Gud, hon hade varit nära gråten… "Reidar, Carl är din son!" Fy fan! Fy FAN! Reidar var hans far! Reidar Dahlén… var hans far! Alla dessa år hade han trott… Hade han undrat… och så var det Reidar? Hans mosters man! Hans kusiners far… Kusiner? Fan, de var ju hans syskon! Hans halvsyskon!

Han hade svårt att andas! Han måste ut, han måste få frisk luft!

Utan att se sig för skyndade han längs korridoren och struntade fullständigt att be om ursäkt när han krockade med kökschefen. Han måste ut härifrån!

* * *

Nikolaj följde honom med blicken. Vad var det där för sätt? Jösses, kapten såg ut som om han hade djävulen själv efter sig. Och vilken blick sen! Han såg jagad ut! Men det gav väl honom inte rätt att bara… Shit!  
Utan att själv se sig för vart han gick och med blicken på den ivägstormande kaptenen, hade Nikolaj gått rakt in i en städvagn som just körts ut från en hytt. Tvättmedel for i golvet och några handdukar gav sig iväg på en flygtur.

\- Vad i hel…

Städaren skyndade ut från hytten.

\- Åh, herregud! Förlåt, jag… jag såg dig inte, jag…

Han gick ner på knä och började plocka upp handdukar och tvättmedlen. Nikolaj stod tyst en sekund el två, sen hjälpte han städaren att plocka upp grejerna. 

\- Tack för hjälpen, men jag tror nog…

\- Det var mitt fel, jag såg mig inte för och…

De tystnade. Nikolaj reste på sig, rätade på ryggen. Den unge städaren höll fortfarande blicken nervänd och såg ut som om han förberedde sig på att bli avskedad på sekunden. Nikolaj kunde inte låta bli att le och sträckte ut handen för att hjälpa honom på fötter.

Han kunde inte få fram ett ord. Orden fastnade i strupen på honom. Främlingen stod upp, lyfte blicken… och Nikolaj fann sig plötsligt stirrandes in i de klaraste, utan tvekan vackraste ögon han någonsin sett, någonsin haft förmånen att drunkna i.  
Det var som om allting stannade upp runt omkring dem. Till och med båten verkade sakta ner. Utan ett ord stod de där och såg på varann och plötsligt ekade Esmeraldas ord i honom. "Du märker vem som är vem! Och när du ser in i din älskades ögon… så kommer alla dina murar att rasa!"

Och han förstod. Plötsligt förstod han. Allting stod klart för honom, allt som spåkvinnan sagt var glasklart… lika klart som den klara blicken som borrade sig in i hans.


	2. Chapter 2

Kap 2

Solen tittade fram mellan gråa moln när Freja la till i Åbo. Det såg ut att bli en vacker dag.

Passagerarna gjorde sig redo att stiga i land, förutom de som valde att stanna kvar på båten. Däribland familjerna Dahlén och Ericsson. Carl hade ännu inte dykt upp och Elinor började se så smått orolig ut där hon satt tillsammans med sin syster och dennes familj och åt sin frukost.

\- Vart håller Carl hus? Undrade till slut Beatrice och tittade på sitt armbandsur. Du sa väl kl nio?

\- Ja! Elinor sökte efter sin son med blicken, men fann honom inte. Jag knackade på hans dörr, men han svarade inte. Det blev väl för mycket av det goda igår skulle jag tro. -Rolf, vart är Yvonne? Jag såg inte till henne så mycket igår.

\- Hon sover! Hon är inte någon… morgonmänniska.

Sanningen var den att när Rolf återvänt till hytten han delade med sin hustru, fanns Yvonne ingenstans i närheten. Och imorse hade han vaknat, för att finna att hennes säng var orörd. Han visste att han inte borde reagera som han gjorde, men… om hon sprang omkring och gjorde sig och familjen till åtlöje och han fick lida för det i slutändan… Näe, det kunde han bara inte gå med på. Det skar i honom att han var tvungen att lämna Jeanettes varma säng och gå tillbaka till sin hytt för att hålla skenet uppe… och så var Yvonne inte där.

\- Lina, du ser ut att vara på gott humör. Är det något du vill berätta?

Lina skakade på huvudet.

\- Jag är bara så glad! Tänk att jag ska jobba på finlandsfärjan. Det är nästan som en dröm.

\- Ja, du tycker väl om att… Vad är det du ska göra, egentligen?

\- Jag är skeppsfotograf, farfar! Jag tar kort på gästerna och ger dem ett minne från deras resa med finlandsfärjan.

\- Så roligt!

\- Ja, det är en chans för mig att göra två saker som jag älskar samtidigt.

\- Och så tjänar du storkovan, el hur syrran?

Junior flinade brett där han stod och njöt av deras uppspärrade ögon. Lina däremot, bara nickade.

\- Jo, visserligen, men jag gör det inte för pengarnas skull. Har du fikat?

\- Inte än! -Hej, pappa!

Rolf reste sig från sin plats.

\- Vad i… Hur…

\- Glad att se mig?

\- Vad gör du här? Har det hänt något?

Beatrice var framme hos sitt äldsta barnbarn innan Junior hunnit öppna munnen.

\- Junior! Min lille pojk… Titta, bara, så stor du har blivit! Har du kommit hem nu? Tänk, sist jag såg dig var du inte gammal nog att knyta skosnörena själv och nu...

\- Farmor…

\- Mamma, du överdriver! Han har varit borta i fyra år… Och skulle vara borta i fem! -Har det hänt något?

\- Får jag sätta mig först? Vart är mamma?

\- Hon sover! OK?! Rolf var inte ens medveten om att han höjt rösten förrän Beatrice frågade:

\- Men Rolf, vad är det med dig?

* * *

Carl Ericsson vaknade av att någon stod vid soffan och stirrade på honom.

\- God morgon!

\- Det där kan inte ha varit särskilt bekvämt? Yvonne var påklädd och hon såg lite förlägen ut. Du hade inte behövt sova på soffan, vet du, jag hade…

\- Kommer inte på fråga! Jag har gjort det förr, ryggen är van vid det här laget!

\- Så du springer runt och räddar damer i nöd lite då och då?

Han satte sig upp (och försökte att inte låtsas om hur ryggen protesterade) och såg allvarligt på henne.

\- Tänker du gå?

Hon nickade.

\- Jag måste tillbaka till hytten. Jag måste duscha och byta om, jag kan inte…

Hon tystnade och tog ett djupt andetag.

\- Jag kan inte stanna här!

\- Näe, det… det är sant! Så… Klarar du dig själv el ska jag…

\- Jag klarar mig! Hon gick mot dörren, men gjorde sig ingen brådska.

\- Tja… Tack för sällskapet, kanske man borde säga.

Hon nickade, utan att vända sig om.

\- Carl!

\- Ja?

\- Jag… Det är jag som ska tacka! Tack! För allt!

\- Det gjorde jag så gärna.

Hon nickade igen och gick ut ur hytten. När hon stängt dörren efter sig, lutade Carl sig tillbaka och suckade tungt. Herregud, han var inte säker på att han ville vakna. Gårdagens händelser dök upp i hjärnan och han hörde de där orden, om och om igen hörde han de, som om de etsat sig fast i hans minne. "Reidar, Carl är din son!" Reidar! Reidar Dahlén! Farbror Reidar! Beatrice man! Det här var bara för mycket! Och Rolf… Rolf Dahlén var hans bror!

\- Gud hjälpe mig!

På bara några timmar hade han inte bara fått en far, utan en bror och en syster också. Han var inte säker på om han skulle kunna se sin mor i ögonen. Han var inte säker på att han kunde se sig själv i spegeln längre.

Ett minne från förr dök upp i hans hjärna, ett minne från barndomen… Han och Rolf hade just förklarat för sina mammor att trädkojan var klar och att de under inga som helst omständigheter fick komma upp dit! Inga vuxna och speciellt inga tjejer! Och Beatrice hade vänt sig mot Elinor och skakat på huvudet.

\- De är som bröder! Är det inte fantastiskt?

Och Elinor… Carl svalde! Hon hade sett ut som om hon tänkte börja gråta. Hon hade inte sagt något, bara nickat och gått för att fortsätta med maten de skulle ha med sig på picknicken.

Herregud, när han tänkte efter… alla dessa evinnerliga familjemiddagar… Elinors uppförande, hennes sätt mot Reidar… Carl slöt ögonen. Varför, mamma? Varför måste det vara han?

Han visste inte vart han skulle få orken ifrån, men han visste att han måste stiga upp och göra något åt saken.

* * *

Morgonpigga Andrea ställde ner kaffekoppen och reste sig så fort hon såg Micki komma in i mässen. Han såg bortkommen ut, likt en liten hundvalp som kommit bort från sin mor och sina syskon, såg sig omkring, en aning försiktigt, trevande, som om han letade efter något el någon, men ännu inte vågade fråga efter. När han så fick syn på henne, log han igenkännande och höjde handen till hälsning, men hon fick samtidigt en känsla av att det inte var henne han letade efter. När han inte hittade vad det nu var, ryckte han på axlarna och gick för att hämta sin frukost.

\- Hur trivs du ombord? Undrade Andrea när han kom för att sätta sig mitt emot henne.

\- Eh… Det har sina fördelar! Micki valde att inte möta hennes blick, utan stirrade ner på sin smörgås, som om den vore det intressantaste ombord på hela båten.

Det var ett ovanligt svävande svar, nästan som om han försökte undvika frågan och hon fortsatte:

\- Är allt till belåtenhet? Hytten?

\- Allt är…

Han tystnade, lyfte blicken, men såg inte på henne utan bort mot ingången. Andrea följde hans blick och bara någon sekund senare kom kökschefen in i mässen. Liksom Micki gjort bara nån minut tidigare, såg han sig omkring ordentligt, som om också han letade efter något… el någon. Så vitt Andrea visste, hade Paula lämnat båten och slagit upp förlovningen, och Nikolaj, som varit så upp över öronen förälskad i henne, borde vara förkrossad. Men av någon underlig anledning såg han inte särskilt förkrossad ut.

Plötsligt tittade han bort mot hennes bord och Andrea log vänligt mot honom… tills hon förstod att hon lika gärna kunnat le mot en vägg. Han såg henne inte ens. Det var Micki han stirrade på. Och Andrea visste inte om hon kunde, el ens ville, tyda den blicken. Inte heller visste hon hur hon skulle hantera Micki som avslutade sin mening med ett blygt:

\- Underbart!

Sen om det adjektivet gällde hytten och hennes fråga om allt var till belåtenhet… el något annat, det vågade hon inte spekulera i.

* * *

På väg till matsalen för att den fruktade frukosten tillsammans med sin mor och resten av… familjen, stötte Carl ihop med en nyduschad, ombytt och, det kunde han inte undgå att märka, väldigt vacker, Yvonne Dahlén.

\- Kapten!

Carl gjorde en teatraliserad honnör och Yvonne log försiktigt.

\- God morgon, fru Dahlén! Jag hoppas att ni sovit gott?

\- Mycket gott, tackar som frågar!

\- Jag var på väg till matsalen för att äta frukost med min mor! Vill ni göra mig sällskap?

Yvonne såg ut att fundera på saken en stund, sen nickade hon.

\- Gärna det! Sa hon och tillsammans gick de in i matsalen, som om nattens händelser aldrig inträffat.

Det första Carl fick syn på (Det första han noterade var att Reidar inte var där och han drog en djup suck av lättnad) var sin mors oroliga ansikte, det första Yvonne fick syn på var…

\- Junior?

\- Mamma!

Mor och son omfamnade varandra hjärtligt.

\- Vad gör du här? Har det hänt något? Får jag se på dig? Gud, du växer snart om far din! Är du här för att stanna el hälsar du på? Får man verkligen lämna skolan så där mitt i terminen? Du har väl inte blivit utslängd?

Junior gav sin mor en kyss på kinden och tog ett djupt andetag.

\- Okej, få se nu… Jag är här för att jag tycker om att åka med Freja! Inget har hänt, inget som jag vet om, i alla fall! Jag är här för att stanna, eftersom det är har jag hör hemma. Nej, man får inte lämna skolan mitt i terminen och nej, jag har inte blivit utslängd, jag… Jag har hoppat av!

\- Vad för något?

\- Vänta tills du får höra vad fårskallen tänker göra istället! Rolf var röd av ilska. Vad tror du farfar kommer att säga när han kommer tillbaka? Av alla idiotiska, fåfänga, barnsliga…

\- Rolf! -Varför har du hoppat av Harvard, älskling?

\- Jag tänker läsa till läkare!

\- Läkare? Men… Måste man inte läsa ännu mer då?

\- Jo, det är möjligt, men… jag är beredd att göra den uppoffringen! Jag får vara kvar i Sverige och jag får vara hos min familj…

\- Du tror väl inte på fullaste allvar att du får bo hos oss om du envisas med…

\- Jag skaffar en egen lägenhet! Svårare än så är det inte!

\- Älskling, jag tycker det är underbart! Det viktigaste för mig är att du är lycklig! Om det är läkare du vill bli, så tycker jag att du ska göra vad du kan för att bli det! Men jag undrar vad Reidar kommer att säga… Vi har inte ens berättat för honom att du är… Ja, du vet… På tal om det, förresten, vart är Erik? Är han också här?

\- Jag vet inte, det… Han skulle resa i förväg och förbereda, men… Jag har inte hört från honom på tre dar nu!

Rolf satte något i halsen och hostade diskret.

\- Verkligen? Det var tråkigt att höra! Och han kan inte ha glömt bort det?

\- Mamma…

\- Näe, det är klart! Så… Du tror väl inte att något har… hänt honom?

\- Inte Erik! Han är seglivad! -Har du satt i halsen, pappa? Det där låter inte så bra!

Rolf viftade avvärjande med handen och drack lite vatten.

\- Vem är seglivad? Hördes plötsligt Reidars röst. Näe, se, Yvonne, så trevligt! God morgon!

\- Hej, Reidar!

Carl blängde surt på Reidar som ingenting märkte.

\- Nå, nu är hela familjen samlad… Hela familjen…

\- Kan vi äta nu? Lina såg ut som om hon inte fått mat på flera veckor.

* * *

Torbjörn Jonasson hade beslutat sig för en sovmorgon. Han låg och drog sig i sängen och struntade i att stiga upp. Innan han gått och lagt sig hade han fört undan draperiet framför Helgedomen, så att hans älskades ögon skulle vara det sista han såg innan han somnade och det första han såg när han vaknade. Det stärkte honom, gjorde honom allt mer övertygad om att det som han planerade, måste utföras. Det var hans plikt.

\- Rolf Dahlén är ombord, älskade! Förklarade han. Det var viktigt att hans älskade fick veta vad som var i görningen. Hela familjen är ombord. Kapten fyller 40 och…

Han kunde höra sin älskades röst sucka "Kom till saken, Torbjörn, för helvete!" och han fortsatte:

\- Rolf må vara mycket, men han är inte dum! Så vad jag tänkt är följande…

Han viskade sin plan ut i luften, ord som var ämnade för en mans öron och ingen annans. Joker visste att hans älskade fanns nånstans och peppade honom, uppmuntrade honom, lyssnade till varje ord han sa.

\- Redan idag, min älskade! Redan idag ska jag sätta din plan… VÅR plan i verket! Rolf Dahlén, du kommer aldrig att se solen gå upp igen. Och sen, älskade… sen ska du och jag vara tillsammans… för alltid!

* * *

Chefsmaskinist Gustav Sjögren satt nere i maskin och lyssnade på sin yngre kollegas kärleksbekymmer.

\- Jag tycker absolut att du ska säga som det är till henne!

\- Men då kommer hon att hata mig!

\- Det är inte säkert! Det vet du inte förrän du har provat, el hur?

\- Näe…

\- Dåså! Ska vi ta och kolla upp vad det var för fel där borta nu? Om det inte var något mer du ville?

\- Nej! Tack, Gustav!

\- Äh, det var så lite!

Gustav trivdes med sitt jobb. Och att han extraknäckte som rådgivare för Frejas personal, det var bara roligt. Han tyckte om att hjälpa till och han tyckte att något så fint som äkta kärlek var värt att slåss för. Och om han kunde hjälpa till, tja, så mycket bättre! Se bara hur bra det gick för Paula och Nikolaj! Om de verkligen hade älskat varann så hade de låtit den lilla enstaka incidenten med Peggy tillhöra det förflutna. Han var glad att han gett Nikolaj rådet att säga som det var till flickan.

\- Gustav! Jag tror jag har hittat felet!

\- Få se! Ja, se på fan! Det finns kanske hopp för dig också, din parvel!

Ja… det fanns kanske hopp om livet i alla fall.

* * *

Andrea fattade inte varför hon måste sköta presentationerna. Som de där två såg på varann, skulle man kunna tro att de känt varann hela livet. Men hon gjorde det ändå, så fort Nikolaj kommit fram till bordet.

\- Hej, Nikolaj! Hur är det?

\- Kunde inte bli bättre!

Andrea skakade på huvudet. Herregud, ögonkontakt med den som talar skulle inte sitta helt fel! Och det där var inte rätt svar från en som just förlorat sin fästmö.

\- Ja, just det, ni känner ju int varann! Micki Sandell-Nikolaj Remmer! Hon undrade varför hon överhuvudtaget brydde sig. De lyssnade ju inte ens på vad hon sa. Så såg hon plötsligt en igenkännande glimt i Mickis ögon. Shit! Hon hade helt glömt bort… Det måste vara efternamnet han reagerar på. Remmer… Han har väl läst i tidningarna…

\- Remmer… Varför känner jag igen det namnet?

\- För att om tre månader så kommer det namnet att stå bredvid ditt på brevlådan? Gissade Nikolaj flinande.

\- Kan det vara så? Jag visste inte ens att jag hade en brevlåda! Micki spelade gärna med. Näe… det är något annat…

\- Du har läst tidningarna, antar jag? Föreslog Andrea.

\- Åh, herregud, nu minns jag! Remmer… Viktor Remmer… Det stod i varenda tidning… Var han…?

\- Min farbror! Han blev mördad!

\- Han blev vad? I tidningarna står det…

\- Att han tog livet av sig! Det gjorde han inte! Jag kände min farbror! Han hade alldeles för mycket att leva för! Tro mig, han skulle aldrig ha lämnat den här världen frivilligt!

Andrea gav honom en sträng blick, men sa ingenting. Man började väl ändå inte dagen med att diskutera sina döda farbröder och huruvida de blev mördade el inte?

Hon tänkte just påpeka detta, när hon plötsligt hörde sitt namn i kommunikationsradion.

\- Andrea Melin här!

\- Styrman, skulle ni vilja vara så vänlig och komma upp på bryggan ett tag? Bad rösten. Jag tror det är något ni måste se!

\- Nu? Okej, jag kommer! -Ursäktar ni?

\- Naturligtvis! Plikten kallar, jag förstår!

\- Nikolaj, skulle du kunna göra mig en tjänst och…

\- Självklart! -Har du fått en guidad rundtur av båten än?

\- Faktiskt så gick vi…

\- Näe! Jag tror inte att jag har sett allt som den här båten har att… erbjuda!

\- Dåså! -Styrman!

Andrea bara skakade på huvudet och gick därifrån.

\- Eh… Jag hoppas du… ni inte tog illa upp… Er farbror, alltså, jag… jag visste ju inte…

\- Hur skulle du kunna veta? Det är lugnt, Micki, jag är van vid den där reaktionen när folk hör mitt efternamn. Det fanns en tid, strax efter mordet, när jag funderade på att ändra det, men… man kan inte gömma sig bakom ett namn! Man är den man är, så enkelt är det!

\- Jo… så är det! Så vad sa du om en guidad rundtur?

\- Jo, jag tänkte… om vi börjar på ett däck… och sen så går vi igenom alla däcken tills vi kommer till det däcket som är längst upp… el längst ner, beroende på vart vi börjar!

\- Låter som en bra början!

\- Och så avslutar vi med… en middag, kanske?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Tja… om du vill, alltså! Men du äter kanske inte middag?

\- Jo, varje dag, faktiskt!

\- Vilken tillfällighet, samma här! Så vad säger du? Ät middag med mig ikväll! Snälla?

Långt senare skulle Micki lära sig att man behövde ett hjärta av sten för att kunna stå emot den blicken han nu drunknade i.

\- Okej!

\- Lysande! Så, vart vill du börja?

* * *

Carl väntade tills han var ensam med sin mor, innan han började korsförhöret.

\- Mamma?

\- Ja, hjärtat?

\- Varför just han? Varför var du tvungen att hoppa i säng med din systers man?

Elinor bleknade vid anklagelsen, men nekade inte.

\- Carl, jag… Hur fick du veta?

\- Jag hörde er tala igår! Han ville veta och du sa att jag var hans son! Hans! Hur kunde du? Med Reidar Dahlén, av alla människor?

\- Carl, du måste förstå… när jag träffade Reidar hade jag ingen aning om att han träffade min syster. Han… var den mest charmerande unge man… Jag var förälskad! Innan jag ens visste hur det hade gått till, så var han allt jag tänkte på, allt jag drömde om… Och när jag fick veta att han förlovat sig med Beatrice… jag ville inte tro det! Jag gick till honom samma kväll som jag fick veta… frågade honom om det var sant… Vi pratade och… en sak ledde till en annan…

\- Inga detaljer, mamma, snälla!

\- Jag berättade aldrig för honom att jag väntade dig! Jag… reste bort till USA… Jag ville inte vara närvarande när han gifte sig med min syster. Till Beatrice sa jag att din far hette Charles… en saxofonist som jag träffade i USA… och Reidar fick veta det via Beatrice, så… Jag behövde inte oroa mig! Sen… när jag kom hem, så hade Beatrice just fått Rolf… Hon var min syster, jag kunde inte säga något! Jag höll tyst både för din skull och för deras! Jag såg er två växa upp… som bröder…

\- Vi ÄR bröder!

\- Jag vet! Åh, Carl, kan du… Kan du någonsin förlåta mig för att jag… ljugit för dig alla dessa år?

Carl hade sett sin mor lida i 40 års tid. Han ville inte att hon skulle lida mer.

\- Jag älskar dig, mamma! Du gjorde det du trodde var rätt, för att skydda mig!

Elinor nickade med tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna och Carl slog armarna om henne.

\- För din skull, hjärtat! Jag gjorde det för din skull! Grät hon.

\- Jag vet, mamma! Jag vet!

Ingen såg flickan med kameran som, med ett belåtet leende på läpparna, tog ett kort av mor och son. Lina var nöjd. Det här skulle de säkert vilja ha en förstoring av, gissade hon och gick vidare för att fortsätta jobba. Farbror Kaptenen skulle säkert inte ha något emot att hon tog några kort åt sig själv också.

* * *

När Freja la till i Stockholm stod Carl vid utgången och sa Tack för besöket och Välkommen åter till sin mor och… moster Beatrice och hennes familj.

\- Du blev väl inte arg på mig, hjärtat? För överraskningen, alltså!

\- Absolut inte, mamma! Det var bara roligt! Tack för att… ni alla kom och gratulerade mig på födelsedagen.

Rolf fnös. Yvonne såg ner på sina händer och verkade ovanligt nervös. Lina syntes inte till nånstans och Carl gissade att hon jobbade. Hon var verkligen flitig som en myra, tänkte han. Junior var där, men han verkade inte vara närvarande. Han stod och tittade på klockan och en missklädsam rynka i pannan avslöjade att något var på tok. Reidar… Honom undvek Carl så gott det gick. Han må vara min far, men det betyder inte att jag tänker slänga mig om halsen på honom. Och Beatrice… såg sjuk ut. Hon var blekgrön i ansiktet och hon hade Reidars hand i ett järngrepp.

\- Beatrice? Är allt som det ska? Du ser lite blek ut? Elinor såg oroligt på sin syster.

\- Det är väl inte sjögången? Undrade Carl, men förstod själv, redan innan hon svarade, att det var en fånig fråga. Båten stod ju stilla. Och Beatrice hade alltid älskat att vara på sjön.

\- Nej, det är inte båten, jag… Äh, jag vet inte, jag har väl ätit nåt olämpligt!

\- Jag tycker du ska gå och lägga dig och vila så fort du kommer hem! -El vad säger herr blivande läkare?

Detta fick Rolf att ilsket vända dem ryggen. Han var tydligen inte helt förtjust i sonens val av karriär. Reidar hade höjt ett undrande ögonbryn vid orden "blivande läkare", men var mer orolig för sin hustrus välfärd och struntade i att spekulera vidare i frågan.

\- Det kanske är drinkarna från igår som tar ut sin rätt?

\- Kan det vara möjligt? Jag tog ju bara ett glas… el två.

Junior nickade med ett pojkaktigt leende på läpparna.

\- Dåså! Jag anser problemet vara löst. Vad du behöver är vila. Allt kommer att bli bra!

Beatrice såg ut att godta diagnosen, men var fortfarande svimfärdig när de lämnade båten.

Carl stod kvar och såg efter dem, utan att riktigt veta vad han skulle tro el känna. Han hade fått en far! Och det var en far han inte ville kännas vid. Men borde han berätta för Reidar att också han visste sanningen. De kunde kanske komma fram till någon slags… gemensam…

\- Äh! Sluta dröm! Du är 40 år nu, du borde ha lagt de där pojkdrömmarna bakom dig!

Muttrande för sig själv började han gå upp mot bryggan och märkte aldrig den mystiske figur som stod och tryckte i ett hörn, med ett sataniskt flin. Nedräkningen hade börjat!

* * *

\- Ja, och det här är personalpoolen! Den används aldrig!

\- Aldrig nånsin? Är det för kallt i vattnet el?

\- Näe, men…

Han lutade sig närmare och viskade konspiratoriskt (och bara en aning förföriskt) i Mickis öra:

\- Det sägs… att en ung kvinna blev utsatt för ett mordförsök härinne… för flera år sen.

Micki spärrade upp sina stora ögon.

\- Allvarligt?

Så flinade han elakt.

\- El är det ännu en av dina… mord-teorier?

\- Näe, faktiskt inte! Du kan snacka med Uno, om du inte tro mig. Han har varit här längre än någon annan.

\- Tack, jag litar på ditt ord! Så… det är ingen som kommer hit? Någonsin?

\- Inte så länge jag har jobbat här, i alla fall!

\- Hmm… Häri ligger möjligheter…

\- Ska vi gå vidare eller… har du något annat förslag?

Micki tvekade, men så tog han ett försiktigt steg bakåt. Ta det lugnt, Micki, bannade han sig själv. Killen må vara snygg… Snygg? Han är en sexgud, men det… Det betyder inte att du ska kasta dig över honom. Gyllene reglen, Micki! Glöm inte vad som hände förra gången!

\- Nja, sa han osäkert, kanske senare. Vi kanske ska… fortsätta rundvandringen?

\- Eh… Visst! Poolen finns ju kvar!

Nikolaj var ingen dumbom. Han hade sett åtrån i Mickis ögon… och andra uppenbara bevis, tänkte han förtjust, som tecken på att hans egna känslor var besvarade. Ingen tvekan om saken. Men det hade å andra sidan aldrig funnits några tvivel dem emellan. Något hade hänt redan första gången de träffades. Han hade bara hört talat om omedelbar attraktion, om ödesbestämd passion, men… Esmeralda hade ju sagt… och Micki kände likadant! En blind hade kunnat se det! Men något fick den vackre ynglingen att tveka. Frågan var bara vad… och vad Nikolaj måste göra för att ändra på saken.

* * *

\- Aldrig i livet! Han sätter inte sin fot i mitt hus!

\- Rolf, han är din son, du måste…

\- Ja, det vette fan om han verkligen är min son! Min son skulle aldrig…

\- Om du hade brytt dig om honom fem minuter under hans uppväxt, så hade…

Lina slängde på luren och slog händerna för ansiktet. Hon hade ju bara ringt och frågat om Junior kunde stanna hos dem ett tag… i alla fall tills han hittat något eget… och den ynkliga frågan hade satt igång ett praktgräl mellan föräldrarna. Hon avskydde när mamma och pappa skrek åt varann och hon avskydde det ännu mer när det var hennes fel.

\- Fröken Dahlén? Hur är det fatt?

Lina tittade upp och log mot intendenten. Han var lite kufisk, men hon gillade honom ändå.

\- Jag tror du kan börja kalla mig Lina nu, Uno! Vi jobbar faktiskt ihop… på sätt och vis. Och… det är inget fel på mig, jag är bara… less på att befinna mig i mitten av ett slagfält.

\- Ursäkta?

\- Mina föräldrar! De har ett… speciellt sätt att visa känslor på!

Uno nickade vist.

\- Jag förstår!

\- Gör du?

\- Mer än du anar! Men vet du vad? En sak jag lärde mig, det var att det… Det var aldrig mitt fel! Jag kände att jag borde ta på mig skulden, om det inte vore för mig så skulle allt vara mycket bättre och allt sånt där. Jag var säker på att det var mitt fel, alltihop!

Lina nickade sorgset.

\- Så hur fick du känslan att försvinna?

\- Jo, förstår du…

Han viskade fram sitt hemliga recept på ökat självförtroende och Lina fnittrade till.

\- Hjälpte det?

\- Du får väl testa!

Lina funderade på saken en stund. Så gav hon honom ett stort sommar-leende.

\- Vet du vad, Uno? Jag tror att du har rätt! Jag ska testa!

\- Bra! Då ska jag gå vidare! Min fröken!

\- Uno! Varför kan du inte kalla mig Lina?

Uno såg nästan chockad ut.

\- Men jag… Ni är unge Direktörns dotter, jag skulle aldrig kunna… Man tilltalar inte Direktörns familjemedlemmar så… familjärt, det är ju… vulgärt!

"Säger du det?" Lina såg efter honom när han gick. "Det ska vi nog bli två om, herr intendenten! Vänta du bara!"

* * *

\- Snälla Beatrice, du borde ligga ner!

\- Reidar, nån måste laga middagen här i huset!

\- Jag kan göra middag!

\- Eh… Nej, Reidar, det kan du inte! Du kan inte laga mat, så jag måste… Aaah!

\- Beatrice? Beatrice, vad är det?

\- Min mage, den… Åh, gud, jag… Det känns som om… Ååh!

\- Beatrice? Hur är det fatt? Beatrice, hör du mig? Beatrice, snälla vakna! Beatrice? Beatrice?!

* * *

Tre timmar senare…

Hela familjen Dahlén hade samlats i väntrummet med blicken fäst på läkarna som sprang fram och tillbaka. Rolf hade till och med tagit emot sin son med öppna armar och Junior satt nu bredvid sin syster och såg ut som om han redan funderade på att lägga läkarplanerna på hyllan. Elinor var där och ingen tyckte väl egentligen att det var underligt att hon satt tätt intill Reidar, med hans hand i sin. Hon var ju trots allt Beatrice syster och var lika orolig som de andra.

\- Har någon ringt Renate?

\- Jag försökte! Inget svar! Jag skickade ett fax, men jag vet inte om hon har fått det.

\- Vad var det som hände, pappa?

\- Jag vet inte! Hon hade hämtat sig fint från sjösjukan el vad det nu var hon fick på båten och skulle till att göra middag och plötsligt… föll hon bara ihop på golvet. Hon sa något om hennes mage, att hon hade ont och sen bara… svimmade hon. Jag ringde… sjukhuset och ambulansen kom. Och tja, resten vet ni.

Han skulle hellre dö än erkänna att den första han ringde inte alls var sjukhuset, utan Elinor. Hon brukade alltid veta vad man skulle göra. Och mycket riktigt hade hon kommit på den geniala idén att ringa efter en ambulans, så han hade gjort just det.

\- Jag hoppas det inte är allvarligt!

\- Inte då! Mamma är svår att ta kål på! Hon behöver bara vila och…

Han tystnade. En läkare hade kommit in i väntrummet… och hans ansiktsuttryck utlovade inga goda nyheter.

\- Doktorn…

\- Hur är det med henne?

\- Eh… Herr Dahlén, det finns tyvärr inget enkelt sätt att säga det här på…

\- Säga vad? Min mor kommer att bli frisk, det är det ni kommer att säga, el hur?

\- Jag är verkligen ledsen, herr Dahlén! Vi kunde inte rädda henne!

\- Vad?

\- Ursäkta, vad… Vad är det ni säger?

\- Jag beklagar, herr Dahlén! Er hustru… Fru Dahlén avled av skadorna.

\- Vad?

\- Åh nej!

\- Är farmor… är hon…

Yvonne böjde huvudet för att dölja sina tårar. Lina slängde sig gråtande om halsen på sin bror och Reidar såg ut som om han skulle svimma. Elinor var vit i ansiktet och Rolf… Rolf stirrade på läkaren som om han vore en lågt stående insekt.

\- Jag kräver att min mor obduceras!

\- Redan på gång, herr Dahlén! Inte så att vi misstänker brott, men…

\- Inte misstänker? Min mor var frisk som en nötkärna så sent som i går! Skulle ni vilja vara så vänlig och berätta hur det kommer sig att…

\- Rolf… Rolf, lugna ner dig!

Yvonne hade lagt en lugnande hand på sin makes arm och Rolf tvingade sig att svälja nästa förolämpning.

\- Jag kommer att gå till botten med det här! Sa han kallt och gick för att ta hand om sin dotter. Reidar satte sig ner i soffan och Elinor skyndade sig att följa hans exempel.

\- Beatrice, viskade han. Tårar började rinna ner för hans kinder och Elinor la armarna om honom i en öm omfamning.

* * *

\- Torbjörn, har du hört? Det är fruktansvärt! Det är Domedagen, det är vad det är!

\- Vad pratar du om?

\- Direktörskan! Lilla fröken Lina ringde just och berättade! Hon lät helt förstörd, det lilla livet. Det var nästan så att jag önskade att jag kunde…

\- Uno! Vad har hänt?

\- Fru Dahlén har avlidit!

\- Vad?! Det… Det är ju fruktansvärt! Vad… Hur… När?

\- Knappt en halvtimme sen! Lina sa att de inte vet säkert vad som hände, men de hoppas att obduktionen ska sprida lite ljus över händelsen.

\- Obduktionen? Misstänker de brott?

\- Jag vet inte! Lina sa att unge herr Direktörn propsat på obduktion. Han tog det tydligen väldigt hårt.

\- Ja, det är väl självklart! Det var ju hans mamma, ju! Uno, ursäktar du ett ögonblick, jag måste…

\- Visst, gå, du! Jag håller ett öga på baren!

Joker kunde inte komma därifrån fort nog. Det hade gått lite fortare än beräknat, men nu var det gjort. En klar-tre kvar. Han skyndade ner för trapporna och in i sin hytt.

\- Det är gjort, älskade, viskade han andlöst. Första steget är avklarat!

Han satte sig ner framför spegeln, tog fram ett stearinljus och med blicken fäst på kortet framför honom, kortet som föreställde hans själs älskade, den mördade Viktor Remmer, tände han ljuset och bad en tyst bön om fortsatt framgång och en snar återförening.

* * *

\- En skål… Nikolaj höjde sitt glas med en liten blinkning.

\- Gärna det! Vad ska vi skåla för?

\- Det tror jag är ganska uppenbart? Vi skålar för oss… och i synnerhet den här kvällen… och för dina ögon.

\- Tja, prata för dig kan du i alla fall! Med en sån len tunga har du väl pratat omkull både den ena och den andra!

\- Tro mig, det är mycket jag kan göra med min tunga… och jag tänkte visa dig precis allting!

\- Du är en självsäker typ, el hur?

\- Egentligen inte! Det är ditt fel! Du tar fram sidor hos mig som jag inte ens visste att jag hade.

\- Nikolaj, jag…

\- Micki, jag tänker inte ljuga för dig! Jag är väldigt attraherad av dig! Du får mig att… känna saker jag aldrig känt förut. Men om du tycker att jag går för fort fram, så är det bara att säga till. Det sista jag vill är att pressa dig! Men… Jag tror att du känner likadant! Och om vi båda känner så… starkt, så är det väl lika bra att vi gör något åt saken, tycker du inte?

Micki var tvungen att svälja några gånger, han hade plötsligt blivit väldigt torr i halsen. Pokerfejs hade aldrig varit hans starka sida, det stod säkert skrivet i pannan i lysande neon vad han tyckte och tänkte.

\- Vad jag hörde, så var du förlovad, så sent som igår!

Shit, det var inte det han hade tänkt säga. Där sprack alltihop!

\- Det är sant! Men… det hade aldrig funkat! Vi var för olika! Jag tyckte om Paula, jag tänker inte sitta här och måla upp nåt skräckscenario. Jag var nog… förtjust i henne, hon var vacker, intelligent och duktig…

\- Men?

\- Men det var något som fattades! Och jag visste inte ens om att det fattades… förrän jag stötte ihop med dig i korridoren… el lättare sagt: din städvagn!

De log båda åt minnet.

\- Det var så sjukt! När jag var liten, så hade vi en granne… en gammal gumma som påstod sig kunna se in i framtiden. Hon sa att… jag skulle träffa mitt öde ute på öppet vatten. Jag var bara tio år, så jag fattade ingenting av det hon sa och hon dog innan hon hann berätta vad det betydde, men… Hon sa en sak, som fastnade och som var det enda jag förstod nånting av. Hon sa… "När du ser in i din älskades ögon… så kommer alla murar att rasa, alla tvivel att fly bort med vinden"! Tänk, jag har inte tänkt på Esmeralda på 14 år och nu, helt plötsligt…

\- Eh… Vad hette hon, sa du?

\- Esmeralda! Mamma trodde att hon var en bluff, en zigenerska som utnyttjade människor för egen vinning, men jag fattar inte hur en sån snäll gammal gumma skulle kunna göra något sånt.

Så blev han allvarlig igen.

\- Du har rätt! Angående… det där du sa! Men… Förra gången jag kände så här… el i närheten av det här… slutade det med ett blåöga och en fläskläpp för min del… för att inte tala om vad jag fick stå ut med när hans fru kom hem.

\- Vad hette han?

\- Vem?

"Han som snart kommer att befinna sig fem meter under marken!"

\- Jag tror inte att jag vill prata om honom just nu! Sa Micki, precis som om han hört vad Nikolaj tänkte.

\- Jag tror inte att jag vill prata just nu!

\- Då föreslår jag att vi går härifrån!

\- Mycket bra förslag!

\- Tack!

* * *

\- Rolf!

\- Hej, det är jag!

Rolf slängde en blick bort mot Yvonne och sa affärsmässigt i telefonluren:

\- Så bra att ni hörde av er!

\- Är lilla frun i närheten? Han kunde nästan höra Jeanette le.

\- Jo… Jo, det stämmer ganska bra! Gällde det något särskilt?

\- Jag ville bara höra hur du mådde! Jag fick just veta! Åh, älskling, jag är så ledsen! Jag vet ju hur mycket du… tyckte om din mamma!

\- Det stämmer! Och tack!

\- Kan du komma ifrån?

\- Är det viktigt?

\- Det skulle man kunna säga, men det är inget vi kan ta på telefon! Kan vi ses?

\- Eh… det verkar vara lite taskigt med tid just nu, skulle vi kunna ses nån annan dag?

\- Jag tror att du vill komma hit så fort som möjligt, Rolf! Det här gäller dig lika mycket som mig!

\- Eh… Kommer det att ta tid?

\- Tja… det beror på! Jag hade tänkt slita av dig kläderna och slickat hela din kropp som en katt lapar grädde och… det kan ta en liten stund. Men om du behöver en ursäkt, så säg till lilla frun att något stort har… dykt upp!

\- Eh… Det skulle man kunna säga, ja!

\- Bra! Kom hit, då, så får Jeanette göra något åt saken! Säg till lilla frun att Rudenko har börjat trilskas el nåt, att du måste träffa honom och… gå igenom några detaljer, finslipa kontraktet… el så kan du säga sanningen. Du gör som du vill! Jag väntar på dig! Dörren är öppen! Skynda dig!

Hon la på luren och Rolf svor tyst. Hans älskade Jeanette! Han ville inget hellre än träffa henne just nu… Men hur fan skulle han ta sig förbi Yvonne?

\- Jag måste ut ett tag! Den där förbaskade Rudenko har börjat trilskas igen! Nu är det nån paragraf som måste bort, annars kan vi glömma hela affären!

\- Okej! Yvonne såg inte ut att lyssna där hon satt och tittade ut genom fönstret.

\- Det kan nog ta en stund! Den här killen är svår! Vi får vara glada om han är klar innan midnatt.

\- Ha så kul!

\- Eh… jag ska göra mitt bästa! Vi ses snart, älskling! Jag ska försöka att skynda mig!

\- Hälsa!

\- Visst, det ska jag göra! Puss, puss!

\- Hej!

Yvonne orkade inte ens bry sig om Rolfs dåliga undanflykter. Hon hade annat att tänka på. Och hon visste inte hur hon skulle göra. Till slut reste hon sig från sin plats vid fönstret och gick bort till telefonen, slog ett nummer och hann precis tänka "Vad fan håller du på med? Är du inte riktigt klok", innan någon svarade.

\- Jack? Det är Rose! Jag ville bara säga tack!

Hon sjönk ner i skräddarställning på golvet och lutade sig trött mot väggen.

\- Jag vet inte om jag orkar med det här längre! Näe, han har gått! Han är hos Jeanette! Han tror att jag inte fattar vad de håller på med, men… Jag kan inte! Tror du inte jag har försökt? Jag har till och med en packad väska under sängen, ifall jag en dag verkligen skulle våga… jag tror det! Jag vet att jag älskade honom en gång, men nu… jag vet inte! Näe, det… det behövs inte, jag ville bara… bara prata lite! Det känns som om du är den enda jag kan prata med.

Under de 65 minuter hon tillbringade sittandes mot väggen med telefonen tryckt mot örat, upptäckte hon två saker: den ena var att hon inte älskade sin man längre, den andra var att hon blev lugn och tillfreds i hela kroppen, bara av att prata med sin "Jack".

* * *

Rolf hann knappt ringa på, förrän dörren öppnades och han hade famnen full av Jeanette som gav honom små fjäderlätta kyssar över hela ansiktet.

\- Jag gissar att du är glad att se mig! Har du väntat länge?

\- Evigheter! Kom in!

Hon gick före in i lägenheten och han stängde dörren efter sig. Jeanette såg ut som om hon hade något stort att berätta och knappt kunde hålla sig. Hela hon såg faktiskt ut att stråla. Hon hade aldrig varit vackrare.

\- Nå, vad var det som var så viktigt att du inte kunde berätta det över tele…

\- Rolf, jag är med barn!

Det var oväntat! Inte otrevligt, snarare tvärtom, men definitivt oväntat.

\- Med… Med barn? Är du… Ska du… Ska vi…

Hon nickade och log med hela ansiktet. I nästa nu hade han slagit armarna om hennes midja och hissat henne upp i luften.

\- Det är ju fantastiskt! Åh, älskling, det är ju underbart!

\- Ditt och mitt barn, Rolf! Vårt kärleksbarn!

\- Åh, herregud! Åh, det här är ju enormt, vi måste… Vi måste fira! På med feststassen, stumpan, vi ska ut och fira!

Jeanette skakade leende på huvudet.

\- Vi behöver inte gå ut! Av en händelse råkar jag ha champagne på kylning inne i sovrummet.

Rolf kysste henne ömt. Gud, så han älskade den kvinnan.

\- Så vad väntar vi på? Mot sovrummet!

Hon nickade och började gå, när Rolf plötsligt lyfte upp henne på sina starka armar.

\- Inte en chans, stumpan! Du ska inte vandra omkring i ditt tillstånd! Jag måste nog bära dig in i sovrummet.

Jeanette fnittrade förtjust och la armarna om hans hals.

\- Jag tror du har rätt! Sa hon och blev buren in i sovrummet.

* * *

\- Näe, men har man sett, här är ju min hytt! Nikolaj flinade brett där han stod och Micki kunde bara skaka på huvudet.

\- Verkligen? Det var konstigt! Jag hade nämligen fått för mig att det var min hytt!

\- Hmm… Tja, vi kunde ju bli rumskompisar?

\- Så snart? Du tycker inte att vi borde lära känna varann lite bättre först?

\- Jag tror vi vet allt vi behöver veta!

\- Och du börjar redan välja ut porslin?

\- Varför inte? Det ska börjas i tid!

\- Du är inte frisk på ett enda ställe!

\- Känn efter! Nånstans finns det nog ett friskt ställe!

Micki hade fått fram sitt hyttkort och låste upp dörren.

\- Jag hade faktiskt trevligt ikväll!

\- Hade du väntat dig något annat?

\- Jag vet inte vad jag hade väntat mig! Men det var jättetrevligt! Tack!

\- Så vad händer nu?

\- Nu? Nu… säger vi god natt!

\- God natt? Bara så där?

Micki fick en retfull glimt i ögonen och skakade på huvudet.

\- Näe… Jag tänkte snarare… så här!

Och så slog han armarna om Nikolajs hals och kysste honom hett. Nikolaj var tvungen att ta stöd mot väggen för att inte benen skulle vika sig under honom. När han var säker på att benen bar, gav han igen med samma mynt.

De slutade för en sekund, men bara för att hämta andan. Det var som om de inte kunde få nog av varann. När de så äntligen släppte taget, stod de en lång stund och bara såg på varann.

\- Herrejävlar! Och du tänker…

\- Ja, det tänker jag! Hur gärna jag än skulle vilja, så… Sorry!

\- Micki, du kan inte göra så här mot mig! Först kysser du mig som om jag skulle ut i krig och nu…

\- Jag kan inte! Gyllene regeln: Aldrig på första träffen! Den läxan har jag lärt mig sen förra gången, med Patrik!

\- Så… Det finns en chans att det blir fler träffar?

\- Det hoppas jag! God natt!

\- Vänta! Du… Tänker du verkligen bara lämna mig så otillfredställd?

Micki höjde ett ögonbryn.

\- Otillfredställd? Och exakt hur hade ni tänkt att jag skulle… tillfredställa er, min bäste herre?

Svaret kom omedelbart, ogenomtänkt och med största allvar:

\- Genom att lova att älska mig för evigt!

Micki spärrade upp ögonen. Vad för något? Men innan han hann tänka efter hade han öppnat munnen:

\- Det löftet kan jag nog ge!

Nu var det Nikolajs tur att spärra upp ögonen. Han hade väntat sig vilket annat svar som helst, men inte det.

\- Menar du allvar? Han var tvungen att fråga, vågade inte tro att himlen kunde vara så givmild.

Micki nickade.

\- Självklart! God natt, Nikolaj! Jag finns här imorgon också!

Och så gick han in, stängde dörren och sjönk ner på golvet med ett saligt leende på läpparna och händerna tryckta mot sitt bultande hjärta.


	3. Chapter 3

Kap 3

Dan därpå var en tung dag för personalen på Freja. Nyheten om Beatrice Dahléns bortgång fick de flesta, som jobbat ett tag på båten och kände, el åtminstånde kände till, damen i fråga, att gå upp till kapten och beklaga sorgen. Kapten sa tack och Nu kan ni gå och så var det så bra med det. Han ville vara "ifred med sina tankar", som intendenten uttryckte det. Sanningen var den att Carl hade mycket att fundera på, men det var inte moster Beatrice som upptog hans tankar, det var kusin Rolf… halvbror Rolf, rättade han sig själv och, i synnerhet då, Rolf hustru Yvonne.

Samtalet för en timme sen hade fått honom… förvirrad. Visst, Yvonne var en vacker kvinna och han skulle kunna vrida nacken av sin bror som hellre tillbringade tiden med älskarinnan än med familjen, men… Det var mer än så! Han kunde prata med Yvonne! Hon fick honom att le. Han ville hjälpa henne med hennes problem, ta hand om henne och trösta henne när hon var ledsen… och han ville hålla henne, viska lugnande i hennes öra, täcka hela hennes kropp med kyssar…

Han slöt ögonen. Det här var inte bra! Han kunde inte… fick inte… Hon var hans svägerska, för helvete!

* * *

\- Hur trivs du ombord på Freja, då? Marie hade sett till att hamna vid samma bord som den nya killen. Gay el inte, hon hade hittills inte träffat någon nu levande karl som kunde stå emot hennes charm. Och om det så skulle bli det sista hon gjorde, så skulle hon omvända honom.

\- Jo… väldigt många trevliga personer! Jag trivs redan!

\- Hur kan man trivas med att springa runt och städa andras hytter?

\- Det är egentligen inte så att…

Han tystnade. Det var som om han lyssnade efter något. Hon följde hans blick… och två sekunder senare dök Niko upp i ingången till mässen. Hon kunde nästan inte låta bli att le. Stackarn, han borde veta bättre än att bli kär i någon som inte ens var intresserad. Vilken tur då att hon fanns i närheten och kunde trösta honom. Hon började redan planera förförelseakten… när Nikolaj helt plötsligt siktade in sig på deras bord och började gå i deras riktning. Marie flinade. Det här blev bättre och bättre. Nu skulle han få se vem som hade första tjing på snyggingarna ombord på båten.

Micki vågade inte ens titta upp. Han visste att Nikolaj var på väg. Han hade hört honom komma! Men eftersom han inte visste exakt hur "ute" Nikolaj var på båten, så vågade han inte ens andas av nervositet. Han hade aldrig varit bra på att dölja sina känslor, men om Nikolaj satte sig bredvid Marie, mitt emot honom, och låtsades som om han inte ens kände Micki… Han skulle gå sönder inombords! Men om det var charader de skulle spela, så visst, han kunde spela charader. Han var bra på charader!  
Nikolaj hade tydligen inte minsta tanke på diskretion. Han gick helt sonika fram till Micki, satte sig bredvid honom och siktade in sig på de ljuvliga läpparna för en god morgon-kyss.

\- Hur ska jag kunna ge dig frukost på sängen om du inte ens är där? Frågade han med ett flin och kysste honom igen.

Micki visste inte ens vad han skulle säga. Maries ögon hotade att tränga ut ur sina hålor och det fanns säkert fler runt omkring dem som höjt på ett ögonbryn el två. Men Nikolaj verkade inte ens bry sig.

\- Hur skulle jag kunna veta att du skulle komma med frukost på sängen?

\- Tja, efter det som hände i går kväll… Och han noterade, inte utan en viss triumferande min, hur Marie bleknade. Det kunde hon gott ha, tänkte han och fortsatte: Jag insåg att det enda sättet för mig att få se dig när du vaknar, var att komma med frukost på sängen. Jag hade den här… visionen hur jag var det första du såg när du öppnade ögonen och det verkade så trevligt, så…

\- Jag hade rätt! Du är inte frisk på ett enda ställe!

\- Så sa du igår också! Och jag säger samma sak som jag sa då: Känn efter! Nånstans finns det säkert!

\- Tro mig, det är precis vad jag tänker göra!

Marie fick en missklädsam rynka i pannan, men sa ingenting.

\- Verkligen? Så lät det inte igår!

\- Det var igår! Och jag hade gott om tid att tänka på saken. Jag tänkte att…

\- Niko! Marie kände sig plötsligt tvingad att avbryta. Har du hört något från Paula?

Nikolaj gav Marie sitt största, och falskaste leende.

\- Inte sen hon stack, nej! Hur så? Ni var väl aldrig särskilt goda vänner, hon och du?

\- Näe, jag bara undrade! Hon var ju trots allt… din fästmö!

Om hon väntat sig en reaktion från Nikolaj, el från Micki, så blev hon grymt besviken. De verkade inte ens bry sig om att hon satt där. Nikolaj hade inte behållit ögonkontakt med henne mer än några sekunder, innan han åter vände uppmärksamheten mot Micki. Marie höll på att gå i bitar. Hur i helvete kunde det vara möjligt? Ingen stod emot hennes charm! INGEN! Och Nikolaj? Nikolaj ska vara straight! Nikolaj skulle gifta sig!

\- Vad hände med bröllopsplanerna? Frågade hon till slut, när flirtandet som pågick framför hennes ögon hotade att nå hål-i-tänderna-graden av söthet.

Micki höjde ett ögonbryn, men så log han varmt.

\- Bröllopsplaner redan? Jag trodde vi kom överens om att vi skulle lära känna varann lite bättre först?

Marie reste sig från bordet så hastigt att hon hotade att slå ut kaffekoppen och fräste:

\- Vänta ni bara! Det dröjer inte länge förrän hela båten vet om det här… Jag ska gå raka vägen till kapten!

Nikolaj gav henne en slängkyss.

\- Gör det du, stumpan, om det får dig att må bättre! Nu, om du ursäktar, så har vi lite att prata om, Micki och jag, så… Gör som ett bi och stick! Ok?

Ett tag såg det ut som om Marie tänkte smälla till honom, men så vände hon på klacken och stormade ut därifrån, så fort hennes välsvarvade ben bar henne.

\- Var det där särskilt smart, tycker du?

\- Varför inte?

\- Ja, men… Tänk om hon…

\- Spelar det nån roll?

\- Jag vill bara inte att de ska…

\- Låt mig omformulera frågan: Älskar du mig?

\- Huh?

\- Det är en väldigt enkel fråga, så det borde bli ett väldigt enkelt svar. Älskar du mig?

\- Nikolaj, vi har känt varandra en dag!

\- Och du undviker frågan!

Micki upptäckte att han inte ens behövde fundera på saken.

\- Ja!

\- Där ser du! Nå, så länge vi älskar varann, så länge vi vet vart vi har varann… spelar det då nån roll om hon ställer sig uppe i masten och skriker ut det så att både Sverige och Finland hör det? Hur lång rast har du?

Micki försökte fortfarande få in i skallen att Nikolaj just erkänt att han älskade Micki och kunde inte gärna tänka på något annat just då.

\- Micki?

\- Vad?

\- Rast! Hur lång rast har du?

\- Eh… tio minuter till!

\- Det duger!

\- Till vad?

\- Du får väl se! Nikolaj reste sig och räckte honom handen. Kom!

\- Jag har inte…

Nikolaj tog tag i hans hand och hjälpte honom på fötter.

\- Jo, det har du! Kom nu!

Skeppsfotografen upptäckte att hon hade två kort kvar och beslutade sig för att ta några kort åt sig själv. Så hon siktade in sig på det nyförälskade paret och knäppte upp filmen. Dan hade knappt börjat och hon hade redan kort som var skarpa nog att vinna första priset i en fototävling.

* * *

\- Hur ska du göra med Yvonne?

Rolf tittade upp från tidningen.

\- Hur så?

\- Rolf…

\- Jaja! Så fort mammas begravning är över ska jag prata med henne.

\- Och när är begravningen?

\- Vi måste få svaren från obduktionen först! Det är något som inte stämmer med hela den här historien.

\- Tror du verkligen att din mor blev mördad?

\- Varför inte? Det är ju något som går nu! Folk dör ju som flugor! Först Viktor och nu mamma!

\- Viktor tog ju livet av sig!

\- Vadå? Ja! Just det! Och jag lider verkligen med hans familj och hans stackars änka!

\- Jo, säkert! Rolf, det är mig du pratar med!

\- Okej, så jag avskydde karln! Men det betyder inte att det var jag som dödade honom!

\- Har jag sagt det? Ett litet leende dök upp på hennes läppar och Rolf skakade på huvudet.

\- Nej, det har du inte! Men det betyder inte att du inte tänkte på det!

\- Älskling… jag står på din sida, vilket som! För mig spelar det ingen roll om du så högg huvudet av honom när ingen såg på.

\- Skönt att höra! Men vad jag menar är: Det är väldigt mystiskt, att först RemmerLines VD dör under mystiska omständigheter och sen min mor, som inte ens haft en ordentlig förkylning i hela sitt liv. Näe, du, jag tänker gå till botten med det här.

\- Har de hört av sig?

\- Katarina Remmer hade hört av sig till pappa! De hotade visst med att dyka upp på begravningen, för att "visa sin akting", som hon uttryckte det. Pappa bad henne fara och flyga! Det skulle inte förvåna mig om de dök upp i alla fall.

\- Vill du att jag ska vara där?

Rolf såg allvarligt på henne.

\- Jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om du ville det. Jag vet att vi ska vara diskreta och allt, men… jag skulle verkligen behöva ditt stöd.

Jeanette reste sig från sin plats och gick runt för att lägga armarna runt hals hals.

\- Jag kommer att vara där, vid din sida. Kanske inte bokstavligt talat, med tanke på lilla frugan, men… Jag finns vid din sida! Alltid!

* * *

\- God morgon, Torbjörn! Du verkar vara på väldigt bra humör idag! Vem är hon?

\- Vem då?

\- Hon som får dig att se så glad ut! Den där blicken ser man bara hos förälskade människor!

\- Säger du det? Joker ignorerade Unos förhör och koncenterade sig på att börja blanda drinkar istället. Uno var inte den som gav sig i första taget. Han fortsatte nyfiket:

\- Torbjörn… Du har väl berättat för henne om Direktörskan? Så hon vet att vi har sorg på båten!

Joker öppnade munnen för att säga något sarkastiskt, men ångrade sig.

\- Har de sagt när begravingen är?

\- I eftermiddag, har jag fått höra! Det verkar som om…

\- Uno!

En svag röst fick dem båda att titta upp och Lina kastade sig om halsen på intendenten som blivit hennes vän de senaste dagarna.

\- Lilla Lina, jag är så ledsen…

\- Jag fattar ingenting! Ena sekunden är allt okej och nästa… Uno, vad ska jag göra? Alla jag älskar bara försvinner från mig! Försvinn inte, du också! Lova mig det! Jag tror inte jag skulle klara av om du också blev mördad! Lova att du aldrig ska lämna mig, lova det!

Fullt medveten om Torbjörns roade blick, gjorde Uno sig fri från den söta lilla klängrankan. Hon såg så sorgsen ut, det lilla barnet (han intalade sig själv gång på gång att det var just det hon var: ett barn! Ett barn och det betydde olovlig! Och han älskade Siv! Men oj, så hans förrädiska kropp reagerade var gång hon var i närheten!) och det var knappt han kunde hålla sig från att dra henne intill sig och viska att allt kommer att ordna sig.

\- Jag lovar! Sa han allvarligt.

Joker rynkade pannan. Uno var påfrestande och irriterande (i den ordningen) men han var också en vän. Och det var uppenbart att han var väldigt förtjust i flickan. Hon kunde inte vara mer än 15, gissade han och var därför förbjuden frukt. Men, det visste han av egen erfarenhet, förbjuden frukt brukar smaka bäst. Han hade bestämt sig. Han skulle skona flickan! För Unos skull! Nu gällde det bara att arbeta snabbt, innan någon annan på båten hann fästa sig för mycket vid de återstående medlemmarna av familjen Dahlén. Och han visste vem som skulle stå näst i tur på listan. Det vore väl bara passande om herr Dahlén följde sin hustru i graven? Så att de fick vara tillsammans även i livet efter detta. Fast varför skulle just de få vara lyckliga? Han fick inte vara lycklig! Lycklig skulle han inte vara förän han hämnats Viktors död! Och det innebar att alla Dahlénare, i synnerhet då Rolf, och borträknat lilla Lina, förr el senare skulle bita i gräset, gärna för hans hand.

* * *

\- Jag är ledsen, herrn, vi har ingen Erik Mattson på hotellet!

\- Men… Han måste finnas här! Junior var inte ens medveten om att han höjde rösten.

\- Jag är ledsen, min herre, men vi har ingen Mattson på det här hotellet! Ni får söka nån annan stans!

Junior gjorde sitt yttersta för att inte vrida nacken av den där uppblåsta lilla smilfinken och gick därifrån med stormande steg. Vad i hela fridens dar höll Erik hus? Och varför hade han inte ringt? El skickat ett mail? Eller… bara hört av sig!

Han vägrade godta ursäkten "Känn dig dumpad, Junior, han har inte bara lämnat dig, han har lämnat landet!". Erik var inte den typen. Alltså måste något ha hänt! Junior var inte särskilt orolig, han visste att Erik kunde ta vara på sig själv, utan att ha en hönsmamma som kollade upp honom var femte minut. Men han kunde ju ha ringt.

Som på beställning ringde mobilen och fick honom att hoppa till.

\- Erik?

Det var det naturligtvis inte!

\- Nej, älsklingen. Det är mamma! Har han inte hört av sig än?

\- Det är nånting som inte stämmer här, mamma! Erik skulle aldrig…

\- Ja? Varför tystnade du? Han skulle aldrig… vadå?

Junior satte sig ner på första bästa bänk.

\- Han skulle aldrig lämna mig… inte utan att tala om det först!

\- Älskling… Vart är du nu?

\- På väg mot hamnen! Jag tänkte kolla om Freja kommit tillbaka!

Det blev tyst i andra änden och det lät nästan som om… som om mamma viskade "Åh, gode gud".

\- Älskling, stanna där du är! Jag kommer om tio minuter! Vi kan göra sällskap! Jag vill prata lite med min ende son!

\- Men mamma, jag…

\- Puss, älsklingen!

Och så la hon på luren. Junior rynkade pannan. Sen när tyckte mamma om att åka med Freja?

* * *

På aningen osäkra ben skyndade Micki bort till en otåligt väntande kapten.

\- Du är sen!

\- Jag vet! Förlåt, kapten, jag…

\- Femton minuter!

\- Jag vet! Det…

\- Vanligtvis när jag vill träffa någon ett specifikt klockslag, förväntar jag mig att personen i fråga dyker upp vid det specifika klockslaget, inte en kvart senare… och inte med oknäppta byxor.

\- Fan!

\- Så kan man också uttrycka det! Nå, tänker ni tala om för mig varför ni är försenad eller… Carl kunde inte låta bli att flina brett… Ska jag utgå från sugmärket på er hals att ni hellre väljer att börja jobba direkt?

\- Eh… Ja, det… Eh… Ja, kapten!

Micki skyndade iväg med ilsket röda kinder och Carl skrockade för sig själv. Han kände igen en kär person när han såg en och det där, tänkte han, fortfarande brett flinande, var en kär person som just fått sig ett. Det fick gå för den här gången, eftersom han är ny på båten, men skulle det hända igen, skulle han nog bli tvungen att ta upp saken med dem båda. Han hoppades, för deras skull, att de kunde hålla sig i skinnet, åtminstone på arbetstid.

Oanmäld dök Yvonne upp i hans tankar. Vad gjorde hon nu? Hade Rolf kommit hem? Varför stannade han inte hemma hos sin hustru? Carl skämdes bara en aning över vad han kände, men sanningen var den att han, nånstans långt där inne var glad att Rolf inte var hemma. Det gav Yvonne chans att ringa till Carl och prata av sig lite. För kvinnan hade mycket att prata om. Och det fanns säkert annat hon kunde göra också, tänkte han, utan någon som helst blygsel. Så vadå att det var hans brors hustru? Han kunde tydligen inte ta bättre vara på henne, så då fick väl storebror ta över jobbet! Han skulle genast ringa till Yvonne och stämma träff senare under dagen. Han ville träffa henne! De kunde äta en god middag… med vin och levande ljus…

Som på beställning kom kökschefen gående i motsatt riktning, visslande för sig själv. Carl kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till de små detaljerna, det rufsiga håret, kockuniformen som var påsatt bakochfram, för att inte tala om den drömmande blicken och det fåniga leendet. Vad var det med den här båten som fick alla att bli så… Vänta nu!? Kunde det vara…? Jaså, minsann? Carl hade fått för sig att Nikolaj just slagit upp förlovningen med Paula… Och nu förstod han varför. Den där blicken var identisk med Mickis! Det var värst vad det gick undan! Men han var bara glad för deras skull! Carl kunde inte låta bli, han ställde sig i vägen för kökschefen!

\- Är det en epedemi som går här ombord, Nikolaj?

\- Kapten? Nikolaj såg ut som om han inte ens visste vart han befann sig.

\- Tja, jag mötte han, den där nya killen, alldeles nyss och… Det måste vara nåt som går, för han hade exakt samma… avslöjande sugmärke alldeles ovanför kragen!

Nöjd noterade han hur Nikolaj blev röd i ansiktet. Hoppsan, det verkar vara allvarligare än jag trodde.

\- Han hade visserligen inte kläderna bakochfram, men däremot hade han väldiga problem med att knäppa byxorna ordentligt.

\- Kapten förstår…

\- Nikolaj… Får jag prata till punkt?

\- Förlåt!

\- Nå… Är det allvar mellan er två?

\- Blir det allvarligare än så här, så vore vi gifta innan helgen!

Carl höjde ett ögonbryn. Ouch! Det var inte illa!

\- Vilket egentligen inte vore så fruktansvärt otänkbart när man funderat på saken!

Carl kunde bara skaka på huvudet. Det går aldrig att prata med förälskade människor! De har bara en sak i huvudet.

\- I så fall önskar jag er all lycka… och att ni håller er i skinnet under arbetstid! Kan ni göra det, tror du?

\- Absolut!

\- Bra! Eh… Har du tid en stund?

\- Visst! Vad gäller saken?

\- Inte just nu, eh… Jag måste ringa ett samtal, men… kan du komma förbi min hytt om sådär en… tjugo minuter?

\- Självklart!

\- Dåså! Iväg med dig! Du har säkert något väldigt viktigt att göra?

Nikolaj nickade lydigt. Det var ett tydligt tecken på att kapten ville att Nikolaj skulle avlägsna sig… ganska så snart. Han fortsatte längs korridoren och tog upp sitt visslande när han hunnit halvvägs till köket. Tja, han visste i alla fall vart han skulle tillbringa natten nånstans! Och fortsätta där de var tvungna att sluta… Fan också att vem-det-nu-var skulle klampa in i omklädningsrummet innan de ens hunnit halvvägs. Fortsatte det i den här stilen skulle de aldrig hinna med nakenbad i personalpoolen. Och det gjorde honom väldigt besviken!


	4. Chapter 4

Kap 4

Junior såg direkt att något var fel när Yvonne närmade sig med raska steg. De hade just kommit av finlandsfärjan… och med farmor som gått bort… Hon borde vara hemma och ta hand om Lina.

\- Hej, gubben! Har du väntat länge?

\- Inte alls! Varför vill du tillbaka så snart, mamma? Med tanke på allt som hänt…

\- Jag måste bort härifrån, Junior! Om så bara för en dag el två, om så bara till Finland och tillbaka, så måste jag få… lite andrum. Jag klarar inte av en sekund till i den där lägenheten.  
Junior betraktade sin mor med misstänksam blick.

\- Mamma… Ut med språket!

\- Vad menar du?

\- Jag är inte blind, mamma! Du har träffat en annan, el hur?

Yvonne bleknade och spände ögonen i sin son.

\- Hur vågar du?

\- Säg bara som det är! Du har en affär!

\- Junior…

\- För om det är så, så tycker jag att det är helt okej!

Yvonne hajade till och allt hon tänkt säga dog ut, innan det nått läpparna.

\- Efter allt du fått stå ut med, är det bara rätt att du tar dig tid för dig själv. Och så mycket bättre då, om du har någon som tar hand om dig! Jag tycker du gör rätt!

\- Älskling…

\- Så, är det någon på båten? El du kanske hittat en trevlig finne?

\- Junior, snälla du…

\- Lugn, mamma! Inte ett ord över mina läppar! Inte till pappa, inte till Lina, såvida inte du ger mig din tillåtelse, el beslutar dig för att berätta själv. Så, vart är dina väskor?

\- Väskor?

\- Ja? Det är kanske dags att gå ombord? Du borde inte låta lover boy vänta!

\- "Lover boy"! Allvarligt, Junior…

\- Förlåt, då! Så… Är han snygg? Är han rik? Har han en yngre bror?

Yvonne kunde plötsligt inte låta bli att le.

\- Vet du vad, gubben? Jag tror du kommer att tycka om honom! Kanske inte lika mycket som jag gör, men…

\- I så fall är det nog bäst att ni håller er för er själva! Han kanske inte vill att jag är med.

\- Älskling, han vet inte ens om att jag kommer! Det blir en överraskning!

* * *

Rolf lämnade, mycket motvilligt, Jeanettes lägenhet och började gå mot sin bil. Han hade mycket att göra på kontoret. Signore Rudenko kunde tänkas skriva på kontraktet och reklamkampanjen för Freja var fortfarande i sitt startskede. Jeanette skulle föda hans barn och begravningen för hans mor skulle börja kl 16. Hela familjen borde vara där. Han undrade om kapten Snåljåp skulle dyka upp el om han var för upptagen med sin lilla båt. Det skulle bli en enkel ceremoni med de närmast sörjande… vilket innebar att familjen Remmer skulle hålla sig och sina kondoleanser så långt borta från kyrkogården som möjligt.

Remmer… Minsta antydan till ett leende dök upp på hans läppar. Stackars Viktor! Han borde ha vetat bättre än att spela rysk roulette med Rolf Dahlén. Han borde ha vetat bättre än att spela rysk roulette med Rolf Dahlén med åska och spöregn utanför. Äh, han borde ha vetat bättre än att inte ducka när strömmen gick. Han fick skylla sig själv, helt enkelt! Synd, bara, att strömmen inte återvänt när han lämnat huset. Men nog hade det sett ut som om Viktor dog omedelbart? Jo, för fan! Han hade kollat pulsen och hjärtslagen… och blodet som färgade Katarinas tjusiga persiska matta. Sen hade resten varit en barnlek, placera pistol i Viktors hand, placera ut brev på lämpligt ställe för moder att finna, placera vinglas och flaska på golv… och stick därifrån fort som fan!

\- Så det kan gå!

Vad var det hans mor brukade säga? "Så kan det gå, när inte haspen är på!"

\- Jag kan en mycket bättre, mamma: Så kan det gå, när inte strömmen är på!

Han mådde bra! Bättre än han mått på flera veckor, faktiskt. Om han inte visste bättre, skulle man kunna tro att… Näe, han visste vad det var: det var tack vare moderns bortgång och Jeanettes graviditet. Äntligen såg allt ut att gå hans väg.

* * *

Klockan började närma sig ett och det var så varmt i solskenet att det nästan gjorde ont. Joker stod i baren och blandade drinkar, men hans tankar var nån helt annan stans. De var utanför ett hus, med regn och vinande vind… de var inne i ett rum, framför en till synes livlös kropp…

""""  
Det blåste hårt när Joker gick fram till dörren för att ringa på. Inget svar. Regnet öste ner och han började undra om han kanske hade tagit fel på tiden. Näe, Viktor hade sagt att han skulle komma klockan 22, då skulle han vara klar med sina affärer. Han gick runt huset och kikade in genom fönstren, men kunde inte se Viktor nånstans. Till slut gick han tillbaka till dörren och knackade på igen. Och plötsligt hörde han det. Näe, inte hörde, han kände det. Något var på tok. Något var alldeles åt helvete fel. Han la handen på handtaget och dörren gled upp framför honom.

\- Viktor?

Han fick inget svar. Han tog några trevande steg in i hallen och såg sig omkring. Ingenstans såg han till sin älskade. Han slängde en blick mot trappan som ledde till övervåningen. Var Viktor däruppe? Låg han och väntade på sin Torbjörn. Ett leende dök upp på den unge mannens läppar. I så fall skulle han inte behöva vänta länge, den gode Viktor. Han praktiskt taget flög upp för trappan. Så klart inget var fel. Vad skulle det vara? Han började bli alldeles paranoid på gamla dar.

\- Viktor? Är du här?

Han öppnade en dörr och tittade in. Ingen Viktor. En dörr lite längre bort stod på glänt och plötsligt högg det till i Joker. Det var som om hjärtat slutade slå för en sekund el fem. Sakta, så sakta som om han hade all tid i världen, gick han mot dörren, mot rummet. Viktor var därinne. Han visste det. Han kände det. Och något var inte som det skulle.

En del av honom dog den kvällen. När han öppnat dörren och fick syn på den livlösa kroppen, var det något som bara skrumpnade ihop och dog inombords. Han visste vad det var. Det var hans själ, hans hjärta, hans förmåga att känna.  
Han ville inte se, men han kunde inte slita bort blicken. Han gick närmare. Nu började klumpen i halsen att växa och det blev svårt att andas. När han stod mitt i rummet och tittade ner på Viktors blodiga bröst, det bröst där han så många gånger lagt sitt huvud och lyssnat på hjärtat som slog, på de livlösa ögonen, de ögon som så många gånger sett på honom med sån oändlig kärlek att det gjort ont i honom, på de vita händerna, de händer som så gånger smekt hans kind, hans nakna hud, på de särade läpparna…

Han kunde inte hejda ett rop. Han levde! Viktor levde fortfarande! Han sjönk ner på knä och nu kände han tårarna rinna ner för kinderna.

\- Viktor! Gode gud!

\- To… Torbjörn…

\- Sssh! Sssh, min älskade!

Han tog Viktors huvud i knät, smekte det svettiga håret, försökte förgäves stoppa blodflödet, försökte värma sin älskade, försökte allt som stod i hans makt.

\- Läkare! Vi måste ha tag på en…

Viktor lyckades åstadkomma en liten skakning på huvudet.

\- Ingen läkare! För… sent!

\- Nej! Viktor, nej! Du får inte! Hör du det? Du får inte, du får inte, du får inte! Viktor, du får inte lämna mig! Viktor… Jag älskar dig! Viktor…

Han hade försökt allt. Inget hade hjälpt. Han kunde bara sitta där och se på när livet rann ut ur hans älskades kropp i strida strömmar och färgade både dem och Katarina Remmers persiska matta mörkt röda. 

\- To… Torbjörn… e… ol…

Joker lutade sig ner och försökte höra vad Viktor sa.

\- Rolf… Det var… Rolf…

Joker stirrade på honom. Rolf? Rolf Dahlén? Hade Rolf Dahlén dödat hans älskade?

\- Häm… Hämnas mig… min mest älskade!

Tårarna rann i strida strömmar ner för hans bleka kinder och vätte också Viktors kind. Utan att veta vad han sa el gjorde, Nickade Joker och tryckte sina läppar mot Viktors panna.

\- Jag lovar, älskade! Viskade han. Så såg han rakt in i Viktors trötta ögon. Om det så blir det sista jag gör.

Viktor slöt ögonen och tog några rosslande andetag och sen blev allt så tyst och stilla. Torbjörn kände tårarna bränna och han lutade sig ner och pressade sina läppar mot Viktors i en sista kärleksfull kyss. 

\- Sov nu, min älskade, grät Joker och kysste Viktors kinder, hans ögon och hans läppar. Och plötsligt hörde han Viktors ord eka i honom. ”Hämnas mig!” ”Det var Rolf!” ”Hämnas mig!”

Han öppnade sakta ögonen och hade säkert ryggat tillbaka om han sett sin spegelbild. Där fanns en glimt av vansinne, en mordlust som inte funnits där tidigare. Om hans hjärta funnits kvar, hade det slagit hårt, men hans hjärta hade dött. Med en beslutsamhet som han inte vetat om att han hade reste han sig upp och, efter att ha nickat allvarligt mot sin älskade, gick han ut ur rummet, ner för trappan och ut i regnet. Han märkte inte ens att det regnade. I hans huvud hade han redan börjat planera för hur han skulle ta Rolf Dahlén av daga.

\- Jag ska hämnas dig, min älskade, viskade han till vinden som ven runt honom.

Den gamle Joker var död. I hans ställe fanns bara ett skal och det skalet skulle slita sönder nacken på varenda Dahlénare i stan.  
"""  
Torbjörn rös till när det gick kalla kårar längs hans ryggrad. Precis som det gjorde den kvällen när han gett Viktor en sista kyss. ’Dödens Kyss’… Han hade till och med döpt en drink till "Dödens kyss". Vilken tillfällighet, det var ju precis den som Beatrice Dahlén hade druckit när hon var ombord. Tänka sig! Undrar om det fanns något samband? Nej, vad skulle det kunna vara? Hans hemliga ingrediens, kanske? Han log förnöjt och fortsatte med sina drinkar. 

* * *

Yvonne tog ett djupt andetag och knackade på dörren till kaptenshytten.

\- Vem är det?

Hon svalde hårt. Ingen återvändo nu. Öppna munnen och säg som det är. Svårare än så är det inte.

\- Jack? Det är Rose!

Det hade blivit deras kod. Det fick dem att minnas hur de träffades och det fick dem att känna exakt hur allvarligt det här egentligen var.

Det dröjde inte lång stund innan dörren öppnades och Carl stirrade på Yvonne.

\- Kapten Ericsson!

\- Vad gör du här? Han lät inte irriterad, snarare positivt överraskad. Det var ett gott tecken.

Yvonne svarade sanningsenligt:

\- Jag vet inte!

\- Kom in!

\- Jag kan… jag borde inte stanna, det…

\- Yvonne! Kom in och stäng dörren! Vi behöver prata!

Han hade naturligtvis rätt. Hon visste att han hade rätt. Med ett nervöst leende gick hon in i hytten och Carl stängde dörren efter henne. De var ensamma, precis som den där natten för inte så länge sen. Men den här gången visste de båda att ingen skulle sova på soffan.

\- Jag hoppades att du skulle dyka upp, så… Jag bad Nikolaj göra iordning middag för två.

Yvonne spärrade upp ögonen med ett förtjust litet rop.

\- Åh, Carl… och levande ljus? Du har verkligen tänkt på allt!

\- Det är bara en sak som fattas!

\- Vad?

Som svar tog han hennes händer och kysste dem. Tillsammans satte de sig i soffan och Carl undrade för en sekund om han borde tala om sanningen för Yvonne. Men en snabb blick på hennes strålande ögon fick honom att genast lägga alla såna planer på is. Det kunde gärna vänta till efteråt.

* * *

Micki hade stora problem att koncentrera sig på jobbet. Han kom på sig själv, gång på gång, med att stå och stirra ut i tomma intet, el blanda ihop skurmedlen och en gång dammsugade han gardinerna.

\- Det är farligt att vara kär, man kan förlora jobbet!

Men det var svårt att låta bli att tänka på det som… nästan… hände nere i omklädningsrummet. Han vågade inte ens föreställa sig vad som hade hänt om den där vem-det-nu-var inte hade dykt upp. El vad som hade hänt om vem-det-nu-var hade kommit in och upptäckt dem. Han visste inte om det var bra el dåligt att tanken på att bli upptäckt var så… eggande… Städningen, Micki! Bannade han sig själv. Koncentrera dig på städningen! Och på det faktum att ni har hela natten på er att fortsätta… lära känna varann.

* * *

Det hade börjat surra av rykten ombord på båten. Rykten som Uno och Siv gjorde sitt bästa för att dementera. Rykten om en viss kökschef, som till för några dar sen var förlovad med söta lilla Paula, och en viss hyttstädare.

Sagde kökschef hörde ryktet och ryckte på axlarna. Om personalen ombord på Freja inte hade något bättre för sig än att skvallra om vem han var el inte var tillsammans med, så var det deras problem. De kunde ju inte gärna veta hur det egentligen låg till, att han och Micki var menade för varandra, att deras öde stått i stjärnorna långt innan de ens föddes. 

Sagde hyttstädare trodde att det här var slutet och började packa sina väskor, så att han var förberedd när kapten kom och bad honom lämna båten.

Uno och Siv hade ett långt, inte särskilt lågmält samtal med Nikolaj den kvällen som slutade med smällande dörrar och ilskna eder.Uno var inte den som skrek och tog i, han höll mest med när Siv höll låda. Hon skrek och hon hotade och hon svor över Nikolaj som vågat vända hennes flicka ryggen. Det värsta, enligt henne, var inte vem han gjort det med, utan själva gärningen.

\- Jag hade inte planerat det, om det var det du trodde!

\- Jag tror ingenting, jag har väl ögon att se med! Och min lilla flicka…

\- Siv, jag är kär! Kan du inte försöka…

\- Det är meningen att du ska vara kär i min dotter!

\- Jag var det! Eller… jag trodde att jag var det! Men det jag kände för Paula, det… det är ingenting mot vad jag känner nu!

Det fick han en örfil för. Siv fräste och gick på och när Nikolaj äntligen kom därifrån, så skrek hon fortfarande. Det var nästan så att Nikolaj tyckte lite synd om Uno. Men bara lite!

Klockan var inte ens sju! Hur i helvete skulle han kunna vänta tills i natt? Svaret var, just då, i alla fall, väldigt enkelt: Det kunde han inte! Han behövde Micki! Ju mer han tänkte på det, desto mer lockande verkade tanken på en överraskande förförelseakt. Med bestämda steg skyndade han iväg längs korridoren.

* * *

Lina gick runt på båten och tog kort på passagerarna. De som protesterade och sa Aldrig i livet, tog hon kort på ändå, när de inte såg. Hon hade på känn att det kunde behövas. Vem vet vad för typer som sprang runt på båten. Om kapten nån gång behövde veta exakt vilka som åkt just den el den resan, så kunde hon visa upp sina kort och Carl skulle tacka henne och fråga om hon ville ha ett permanent jobb på Freja.

Tanken gjorde henne sprudlande glad. Jobba på Freja… ta kort på passagerarna… träffa Uno varje dag…

Hon hajade till. Vad kom den tanken ifrån? Visst, Uno var en god vän och hon dyrkade honom, men… mer än så var det väl inte?

Hon hade inte hämtat sig sen incidenten med Robert och tanken på en ny romans var… inte alls så frönstötande som hon väntat sig. Hon skulle hellre ta livet av sig än erkänna för pappa vad hon gjort i signore Rudenkos hytt för några kvällar sen… el att Robert inte alls gick i hennes klass… Eller, det gjorde han ju visserligen, men han var inte direkt en elev, snarare lärare. Men oj, så hennes betyg hade rusat i höjden efter deras lilla affär! En liten affär med Uno skulle förmodligen inte leda till nånting… förutom sex! Och skandaler, eftersom Uno är gift! Hon skulle kanske… Ja! Absolut! Och vilken strålande idé! Nöjd med sig själv gick hon vidare med kameran i högsta hugg.

* * *

Nikolaj höll på att gå i bitar! Micki undvek honom! Han fanns ingenstans ombord på Freja, han fanns inte i sin hytt och han fanns inte nere i poolen. Vad höll han på med? En iskall hand kramade om hans hjärta. Något hade hänt! Man kunde inte bara försvinna sådär utan vidare. Han kunde ha blivit bortförd el misshandlad el… Han ville egentligen inte tänka på vad som kunde ha hänt. Men samtidigt visste han att hans älskade var okej! Hade något hänt, så hade han känt det. Så stark var bandet dem emellan. Inget kunde hända den ene utan att den andra märkte det. Han kunde inte för sitt liv begripa hur det kunde bli så, de hade ju knappt känt varann en vecka och de hade inte gått längre än kyssar… lite överallt på särskilt känsliga delar av kroppen… och ändå var det som om de känt varann hela livet.

Så vart höll han hus? Skulle han måsta gå upp till kapten och be om hjälp? Och varför brydde han sig? Varför kände han sig så hjälplös?

Hur han lyckats ta sig fram till sin egen hytt, det fattade han inte, men plötsligt stod han framför dörren med handen på handtaget. Det var precis vad han behövde, han behövde tänka igenom saken i lugn och ro, gå igenom hela båten, tills han hittade det han sökte.

Han låste upp och gick in i den mörkbelagda hytten.

\- Det var då själva fasen vilken tid du tog! Jag har legat här i en kvart! Minst!

Nikolaj hoppade till som stucken av ett bi. En lampa tändes och Micki flinade brett.

\- Jag undrade just när du skulle dyka upp! Jag har ett problem som du måste hjälpa mig med!

Nikolaj försökte få grepp om det faktum att Micki låg i hans säng och tydligen lyckats få upp låset. Hur det nu hade gått till!

\- Eh… problem?

\- Jo, suckade Micki och med en hastig rörelse lyfte han på täcket. Vad ska jag göra med den här, tycker du? Han vill inte försvinna, verkar det som!

Nikolaj fick intala sig själv både en och två gånger att inte dregla, men det var väldigt svårt. Det låg en naken Micki i hans säng och bara väntade på honom. Vad fan satt det i?

\- Eh… Jag tror att du behöver omedelbar… hjälp för att tämja det där monstret!

\- Jo, det var det jag tänkte! Så… tänker du hjälpa mig? Jag tänkte ta hand om det själv, men… Som för att göra saken ännu värre gav han Nikolaj en retfull blick och började demonstrera exakt hur han tänkt "ta hand om" saken.

\- Vad hände med den Gyllene Regeln?

\- Gyllene regeln gäller för första träffen! Jag skulle vilja påstå att vi känt varann tillräckligt länge nu, tycker du inte?

\- Jo! Svaret kom direkt och bara en aning ansträngt. Absolut!

\- Dåså! Då har jag bara en fråga till! Tänker du stå där länge till?

\- Eh… va? Nikolaj hade stora problem med att hålla ögonkontakt med Micki. Hans blick hade en förmåga att vandra neråt.

\- Tänker du stå där länge till? Micki betonade varje ord.

\- Nej! Fan heller!

\- Så masa dig hit och ge mig det jag vill ha!

Det skulle han inte behöva säga två gånger! Nikolaj utförde vad Micki senare döpte till Världens i särklass snabbaste striptease och kröp ner i sängen.

\- Nå, vad var det du ville ha hjälp med? Frågade han med ett flin och började, med effektiv verkan, att driva Micki till vansinne.

\- Eh… Du gör ett strålande jobb hittills!

\- Säger du det? Och nu då? Han siktade sin sig på den mest jordskakande av kyssar som fick dem båda att kippa efter andan.

\- Jag vill minnas… ett samtal vi hade om vad du… kunde göra med den där… tungan.

\- Säger du det? Han kysste honom igen, på läpparna, på näsan, ögonlocken… Det var som om han inte kunde få nog. De där läpparna var som gjorda för att bli kyssta.

\- Visa mig? Det var inte mer än en viskning, men det var allt han ville höra. Han var säker på att Micki kunde höra hur hårt hans hjärta slog när han lät läpparna vandra ner mot bröstet. Han hade aldrig känt så här förut. Någonsin. Det var som om en eld flammat upp i honom och hotade att förgöra honom om han inte fick ge utlopp för sina känslor. Han hade ett mål: han skulle söderut och vägen dit kantades av små kyssar, små retfulla bett och en söt liten navel som tungan förälskade sig i och lekte med ett tag, tills kroppen under honom darrade av förväntan. Han fortsatte neråt och stannade till för en sekund, tittade upp och njöt av den nakna åtrån han såg i de mörka ögonen. "Ge mig ett tecken", tänkte han. "Säg bara till om jag ska fortsätta el lägga av!"

Ett halvkvävt stönande hördes från de särade läpparna och Nikolaj tog det som ett gott tecken.

\- Har du sagt det, så, flinade han och fortsatte ner till den väntande belöningen.

\- Åh, herregud! Micki kunde inte låta bli att ropa till när han kände Nikolajs läppar och tunga precis där han ville ha dem. Och han visste att han inte skulle kunna hålla ut särskilt länge till. Han höll på att gå upp i atomer redan. Hur gärna han än ville att den ljuvliga tortyren skulle fortsätta, så ville han inte att det skulle ta slut så snart.

\- Gud… Vänta! Nej, jag… Åh, herregud, du dödar mig… Mer… åh, gud, där, där… Vänta, sluta, sluta! Vänta!

Nikolaj tittade upp med ett undrande leende.

\- Ursäkta?

Herregud, vad sysslade han med?

\- Lyssna inte på mig, jag bara babblar! Sluta inte! Fortsätt, herregud, fortsätt! Det var knappt han fick fram orden. Han visste bara att han skulle med all säkerhet dö här och nu om Nikolaj inte fortsatte omedelbart.

\- Det var väl det jag trodde! Nikolaj nickade och återgick till det han höll på med.

* * *

Med ett tjut kastade hon huvudet bakåt och skrek i extas. Hon borrade in naglarna i hans rygg och bet sig fast i hans skuldra medan vågorna for genom hennes kropp. Hon kände honom pulsera inuti henne och snart ropade också han när han nådde toppen av sin utlösning.

\- Herregud! Viskade hon, när hon kände att hon kunde andas normalt igen.

\- Åh, gud, vad har vi gjort! Jag borde inte ha…

\- Börja inte med skuldkänslorna nu! Vi ville båda att det här skulle ske och det skedde. Kan inte göra det ogjort.

\- Du är… Du är otrolig!

\- Jag vet! Så reste hon sig plötsligt från golvet och gick bort till högen av kläder. Så vände hon sig mot honom med ett finurligt flin.

\- Ligg kvar sådär! Jag vill ta ett kort på dig!

\- Ett kort?

\- Jag vill ha något att titta på… och minnas den här stunden… för alltid.

Vad hon undvek att nämna var "Och om du skulle såra mig, så kan jag visa det för din fru!"

\- Tja, jag antar att… ett litet foto inte kan skada…

\- Lysande! Ligg still! Snyggt! Och så ett från sidan! Ljuvligt!

Hon sprang runt på nakna fötter, knäppte kort och fnittrade förtjust, innan hon skyndade tillbaka till hans varma famn.

\- Du är så god mot mig, Uno! Viskade hon. Du får aldrig lämna mig! Någonsin!

Och Frejas intendent kom på sig själv med att nicka allvarligt.

\- Jag ska aldrig lämna dig, Lina! Jag lovar!

* * *

Micki befann sig i himmelriket. Och himmelriket bestod av en svagt belyst hytt, en säng och två svettiga kroppar som rörde sig i perfekt rytm. De var ett! Det gick knappt att se vart en slutade och den andre började. Visst hade han varit nervös till en början. Det hade varit så länge sen och efter Patrik så hade han inte varit säker på att han nånsin skulle kunna genomföra en kärleksakt igen. Men att stå emot Nikolajs kyssar, hans smekande rörelser, för att inte tala om resten av hans utrustning, som hade en förmåga att dra till sig uppmärksamhet, det var ungefär lika lätt som… äh, han visste inte vad! Hjärnan hade slutat att fungera. Det hade fungerat ganska bra medan han gav Nikolaj samma behandling som han själv fått, den hade fungerat någorlunda bra när Nikolaj viskade i hans öra vad han ville göra med honom… och den fick kortslutning i samma stund som Nikolaj äntligen trängde in i honom och förenade dem. Därefter var allt en dimma, en värld där allt som fanns var de och sängen och händer och munnar och tungor och… det fanns inte så mycket mer än så.

\- Åh, herregud! Åh, ja, åh, gud, åh, hjälp…

\- Du tror inte på Gud! Han fascinerades över att han fortfarande kunde forma en mening, att han överhuvudtaget fortfarande kunde andas normalt.

\- Vad vet du om det?

Och i nästa sekund:

\- Du är min gud! Du är guden i min gudalära!

Och sen:

\- Du är min!

\- Alltid! Och du… är… min!

\- Bara din! Åh, herregud, jag dör! Jag dör!

\- Säger du det? Jag kanske borde…

\- Nej! Nej! Slutar du, så slår jag ihjäl dig!

Nikolaj hade inte en tanke på att sluta! Han hade inte kunnat även om han velat. Han var hemma! Det var det här han letat efter hela sitt vuxna liv. Och nu när han äntligen hittat hem, tänkte han aldrig lämna det!

\- Säg bara vad du vill ha, min älskade! Vad vill du ha?

\- Allt! Ge… Mig… Allt!

Han fattade inte hur han överhuvudtaget kunde prata. Och bara en halv minut senare kunde han inte ens det. Det behövdes inte! Och fem minuter senare, när de nådde njutningens absoluta höjdpunkt, utan att för ett ögonblick bryta ögonkontakten de hållit under hela tiden, möttes deras läppar i en vild, själsökande kyss, som dränkte deras skrik och fick deras kroppar att vibrera, medan den rent överjordiska orgasmen rev och slet i deras inre. De visste att ingenting nånsin skulle bli detsamma. De visste att de hade kommit hem.

Utan att röra sig, låg de stilla och väntade tills vågorna stillnat och de kunde andas igen.

\- Wow!

\- Precis min mening!

\- Det där var… jag tror jag såg mitt liv passera revy framför mina ögon!

\- Sova?

\- Gärna!

Tystnad. Utanför hade solen gått ner och Freja närmade sig finskt vatten.

\- Nikolaj?

\- Mhm?

\- Jag älskar dig!

\- Bra!

Tystnad.

\- Micki?

\- Mhm?

\- Jag älskar dig också!

\- Jag vet!

\- Bra!

\- Sova nu?

\- Okej!

Och de somnade, fortfarande med armarna om varann, utan så mycket som en tanke på att släppa taget.

Någonsin!

* * *

Yvonne Dahlén såg i sängen och stirrade upp i taket. Vad skulle det här vara bra för? Visst, Carl var fantastisk och ömsint och hon hade njutit… men det var något som inte stämde. Och hon kunde inte sätta fingret på vad. Hon tittade på Carl som sov djupt vid hennes sida. När han sov, kunde hon nästan låtsas att han var Rolf. Och det var det som var problemet. Det var inte Rolf. Och hon ville att det skulle vara Rolf.

\- Förlåt mig, viskade hon till ingen alls, till Rolf, till Carl, till sig själv

Carl rörde lite på sig, men vaknade inte. Yvonne slöt ögonen och försökte tvinga sitt bultande hjärta att lugna ner sig. Hon visste inte hur hon skulle kunna se sig själv i spegeln imorgon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kap 5

Dan därpå, Åbo

Joker kunde inte tro sin tur. Yvonne Dahlén var ombord på Freja. Som på beställning! Han hade själv sett henne utanför kapten Ericssons hytt. Joker fnissade förtjust. Han satt på knä framför sin Helgedom och lät blicken vandra från det ena kortet till det andra. Kort på Viktor, kort som ingen annan nånsin sett tidigare, kort som visade en helt annan sida än den folk var vana vid. Kort på honom och Viktor, tagna i största hemlighet, kort som tidningarna skulle frossa i om de fick nys om saken… Kort som skulle få lilla fru Eva Remmer att kvävas av sin egen tunga. Det skulle man kanske kunna ordna ändå? Näe, en sak i taget! Först skulle Rolfs familj "försvinna", en efter en, tills det bara var en kvar. Och då skulle han ta god tid på sig, låta honom lida, sitta bredvid och se livet ebba ut, utan att erbjuda någon lindring mot plågorna. Åh, tanken var allt för lockande.

Stackars Rolf, din hustru råkade gå fel och vrickade foten. Och när hon satt hos sjuksyster, så kom någon och kidnappade henne och… svetsade in henne i ett förråd! Ja! Med lite tur skulle de inte hitta henne förrän om några år el så… och då skulle fru Dahlén vara allt annat än den fagra flicka hon är nu, alldeles indränkt i Eau de Lik. Tanken var egendomligt upphetsande. Tanken på Rolfs ansikte på begravningen var ännu bättre. Han önskade nästan att han hade fått vara med. Men han hade ett jobb att sköta och kunde inte lämna båten.

En telefonsignal fick honom att vakna upp ur sina fantasier. Det fanns bara tre personer som kunde hans telefon-nr och det var han själv, Viktor… och hans storasyster Emelie.

Han reste sig från golvet och gick bort till telefonen.

\- Hej, syrran!

\- Hur kan du alltid veta när det är jag som ringer? Nåja, jag tänkte bara ringa och höra hur du mådde.

Joker flinade brett.

\- Jag mår utmärkt! Jag har faktiskt aldrig mått så här bra!

\- Jag var på begravning igår!

\- Så?

\- Beatrice Dahlén! Fru Remmer och gänget våldgästade begravningen och jag fick följa med. Vill du veta?

\- Vad tror du? Joker satte sig bekvämt tillrätta på sängen. Berätta allt från början!

\- Tja, först och främst måste jag säga att du måste ha gjort ett utomordentligt jobb på kärringen! De hade inte ens öppen kista. Ryktet sa att ansiktet var bortsmält. Vad gav du henne, egentligen? Sockerdricka med en skvätt syra?

\- Inget så avancerat! Så vad hände?

\- Tja, först hände ingenting! Alla satt tysta och snälla och lyssnade på gubben Dahlén som pratade och pratade i timtal om hans älskade Beatrice. Ingen verkade bry sig! Nån sjöng och nån läste en dikt.

\- Em… Hände det något värt att nämna?

\- Tja… Gubben Dahlén såg ut att vara alldeles för kärvänlig med sin svägerska. Rolf Dahlén var där ensam, hans hustru hade tydligen migrän…

\- Jo, kyss mig!

\- Och när fruarna Remmer dök upp ställde Rolf till med en scen som hette duga. Jag tror inte att någon någonsin betett sig så mot fruarna. Reidar tog sig för hjärtat och gjorde en Leland!

\- En vad?

\- Han kastade sig ner på kistan och bölade som en stucken gris. Du vet, som Leland Palmer gjorde i Twin Peaks!

\- Vem?

\- Skit samma! Han kastade sig ner och bölade och hade sig och Elinor såg ut som om hon tänkte följa hans exempel och fru Katarina försökte hjälpa till och Rolf gick emellan och sa åt henne att dra åt skogen… kanske inte just de orden, men du förstår vad jag menar… Fru Eva höll på att skratta på sig och fru Alexandra såg ut som om hon inte kunde tro sina ögon, att någon normal människa verkligen kunde bete sig på det sättet.

Joker fnittrade till. Det här lät lovande. Undrar vad som skulle hända på Yvonnes begravning.

\- Vad hände sen?

\- Tja, jag vet inte, vi blev utkörda! Fru Eva skrattade hela vägen hem och fru Alexandra såg ut som om hon skämdes å hela familjen Dahléns vägnar. Vad fru Katarina tänkte har jag ingen aning om, men hon såg väldigt fundersam ut. Så… Vem står härnäst på tur?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Tja, du har en käring ur vägen! Vem kommer nu?

\- Tja… du såg ju hur Reidar Dahlén reagerade när hans fru kastade in handduken. Hur tror du att hans son skulle reagera om det samma hände honom med hans fru?

\- Yvonne? Tja, det vore en syn… men borde du inte göra dig av med gamlingarna först? Gubben Dahlén må vara gammal, men han har fortfarande en och annan hjärncell som funkar. Jag föreslår att du fixar bort honom först, sen kan du sikta in dig på fru och barn.

\- Vet du vad, syrran? Jag tror du har rätt!

\- Har du inte lärt dig det än? Jag har alltid haft rätt!

\- Inte om Ulla Palm!

\- Ulla Palm var en uppkäftig gammal kärring som avskydde barn. Vad kunde jag göra?

\- Jag sa ju att hon inte var en häxa! Vad skulle du ringa polisen för?

\- Hon sa att hon skulle förvandla oss båda till paddor! Det var nog med bevis för min del!

Joker skrattade till och han kunde höra sin syster göra samma sak i andra änden av telefonen.

\- Du gör som du vill, lillebror, det var bara ett förslag!

\- Okej, syrran, jag ska se vad jag kan göra åt saken! Du, jag måste tillbaka till baren!

\- Okej! Sköt om dig!

Joker la på luren och vände sig mot de hundratals bilderna av Viktor.

\- Du hade tyckt om Emelie, älskade! Hon är inte så smart, men hon är lojal! Och hon är min syster!

Han tystnade, som om han lyssnade efter något. Så nickade han.

\- Klart hon hade stått på vår sida! Jag är hennes familj, den enda hon har! Hon kom förresten med en idé! Jag tänkte ju ta Yvonne härnäst, eftersom hon ändå är ombord, men… Det bästa vore väl om man gjorde sig av med gamla först, tycker du inte? Ingen skulle höja ens ett ögonbryn om gamle Reidar följer sin hustru i graven. Det kommer att heta att den arme mannen dog av sorg… precis som jag var nära att göra den där gången, minns du? Klart du minns, du var här när det hände! Alla de andra var på din begravning, men jag…

Han rörde vid korten, försiktigt, likt en smekning och nickade allvarligt.

\- Jag vet, det tillhör det förflutna, men… Jag kan inte sluta tänka på det! När det här äntligen är över, när Rolf och hela hans ätt är ett minne blott, då först kan vi vara tillsammans igen. För evigt!

Han lutade sig fram och kysste ett av korten, ett av de få på en leende Viktor.

\- Jag måste gå nu, min älskade! Vi ses ikväll!

Han reste sig, drog för draperiet och gick ut ur hytten.

* * *

\- Nikolaj! Nikolaj, vakna! Du häller alldeles för mycket vatten i kastrullen.

\- Eh? Va?

\- God morgon? Du fick inte mycket sömn inatt, gissar jag?

Nikolaj gav sin kollega ett oskyldigt leende.

\- Kanske det! Flinade han och stängde av kranen.

\- Du, det kom ett meddelande till dig när du var ute alldeles nyss. Det har visst kommit ett paket el nåt till dig! Du skulle gå till receptionen och hämta det omedelbart.

\- Tack, Danne! Tar du över här?

\- Visst!

Nikolaj skyndade iväg mot hissen och hoppades att ingen skulle fråga vart han var på väg. Han tog ett djupt andetag när han närmade sig hissen. Han hoppades att det skulle visa sig vara det han trodde att det var.

* * *

Micki kollade på klockan för sjätte gången på tre minuter. Så lång tid kunde det väl inte ta? Han beslutade sig för att försöka göra det bästa av situationen och började klä av sig för att ta ett dopp i poolen. Det kunde ju inte skada med lite motion medan han väntade.

Han hann simma tre längder innan han såg dörren öppnas och Nikolaj kikade in.

\- Hoppa i!

\- Du driver med mig?

Micki simmade fram till kanten med ett lekfullt leende på läpparna.

\- Det finns mycket jag vill göra med dig, snygging, men det är inte en av de sakerna!

Och med ett liten flin tog han tag i Nikolaj nedsträckta armar och drog ner honom i vattnet med ett plask. Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta förtjust när en dyngblöt Nikolaj tittade upp igen.

\- Vad i helvete…

Innan han hann påbörja en lång radda bortförklaringar, slog Micki armarna om hans hals och kysste honom för kung och fosterland. Nikolaj upptäckte att han varken kunde el ville protestera.

\- Mina kläder, påpekade han när han fått tillbaka andan.

\- Jag föreslår att du tar av dem!

\- Micki, jag måste tillbaka till köket sen, du kommer att… Lägg av! De kommer att undra vart jag är!

\- Inte alls! Micki upptäckte att han var väldigt intresserad av ett speciellt ställe på Nikolajs hals, och kunde inte sluta kyssa det stället. Du slänger in kläderna i bastun, mumlade han, fortfarande med läpparna mot Nikolajs hals, och när vi är klara… han fnittrade till och vibrationerna fick Nikolajs hjärta att hoppa över ett slag el två… så är kläderna torra och du kan gå tillbaka till köket… som om ingenting… har hänt…

\- Du gör det inte särskilt lätt för mig! Nikolaj fattade inte hur hans kläder plötsligt blivit avskalade och nu låg och flöt på vattnet.

\- Det är ingen som sagt att det här ska vara lätt! Det sista jag hörde… var att det var väldigt… hårt… att vara kär. Och vet du vad? Det känns som om du också tror det!

\- Det är möjligt! Så vad tänker du göra åt saken?

\- Tja, jag vet inte… Har du nånsin fått en avsugning under vatten?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Då är det på tiden!

Och med ett fnitter dök han ner under vattnet.

\- Micki… Shit! Vad… Okej, nu vet jag vad du gör! Du tänker ta kål på mig! Det är så här jag kommer att dö! Åh, hjälp, vad… Äh, vad fan, det finns värre sätt att dö på!

* * *

\- Har Yvonne hört av sig?

\- Näe! Jag fattar ingenting! Vart håller hon hus? Hon brukar inte bara försvinna sådär, utan att säga till först.

Rolf slängde ner en bunt papper i papperskorgen och vände sig mot Jeanette.

\- Tja… så länge hon inte dyker upp…

\- Jag vill inte att du bär runt på de där pärmarna, älskling! De är alldeles för tunga! Och kvinnan som ska föda mig en son…

\- Eller dotter!

\- Eller dotter… ska bära omkring på tunga saker! Det är det den blivande fadern är till för!

Jeanette la ifrån sig pärmarna och gick för att sätta sig i Rolfs knä.

\- Snart är det vår tur, älskling! Pappa kommer inte att finnas för alltid. Det här med mamma har verkligt tagit hårt på honom. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han följer henne i graven, vilken dag som helst.

\- Och med de två ur vägen…

\- Så ser vi till att förvandla det här stället till vårt imperium!

\- Du blir Östersjöns kung, älskling!

\- Östersjön? Jeanette, vi ska ta över världen!

\- Vi ska ta över Östersjön! Sen får jag sitta hemma och ta hand om barnen, medan du är ute och tar över världen!

\- Vi gör det tillsammans el inte alls! Och lillen får väl följa med! Han måste lära sig om företaget han ska ta över en vacker dag!

\- Jag trodde att Junior…

\- Den slyngeln! Kommer han hit, så slänger jag ut honom med huvudet före! Fårskallen vill bli läkare, säger han! Finge pappa veta det, då… Hmm!

\- Vad?

\- Jag kom just att tänka på en sak! Pappa vet varken om Juniors val av yrke, att han har hoppat av Harvard el ens att han är homosexuell. Skulle han få reda på det…

\- Så skulle det ta död på honom, lika säkert som en hjärtattack! Åh, älskling, du är fenomenal!

\- Jag vet!

* * *

Carl Ericsson hade inte blivit förvånad när han vaknade och upptäckte att Yvonne var borta. Han förstod henne! Hon klarade inte av "Uppvaknandet" lika lite som han själv. Vad gör man? Vad säger man? Hon hade förmodligen gått till sin hytt, om hon hade nån, och packat sina väskor.

Han reste sig och gick mot badrummet. Det skulle visst komma en ny tjej till båten. De hade brist på personal och den här tjejen… Malin… hade goda referenser, hade jobbat på båt förut och lätt att tycka om, trevlig och tillmötesgående och vacker nog att platsa i fröken Sverige.

Han tog en snabbdusch, slängde på sig kläderna och gick ut… och fann Yvonne sittandes i soffan.

\- God morgon!

Han kunde inte hindra sig själv:

\- Vad gör du här?

En kort sekund såg han hur ont det gjorde i henne att bli, som hon trodde, avfärdad som ett one-night-stand, så gav honom ett varmt leende.

\- Jag visste inte vad du ville ha, så jag bad dem komma med frukost värdig en konung.

\- Yvonne…

\- Hur gör du?

\- Vadå?

Hon såg nyfiket på honom.

\- Alldeles nyss, när du sa mitt namn… och så tidigare när du frågade vad jag gjorde här… du gjorde nånting med ögonen. Vad var det?

\- Jag vet inte! Vad gjorde jag?

\- Jag vet inte! Men det var så… Du såg ut precis som… nån jag känner.

\- Vem?

Yvonne suckade.

\- Du liknade Rolf! Det blir väl så när man vuxit upp tillsammans. Men det är så mycket annat också… när du ler, när du är förbannad… när du älskar… Om man inte visste bättre skulle man kunna tro att ni var bröder el nåt.

Hon fnissade till.

\- Men din morsa har väl aldrig rullat runt i halmen med Reidar, vad du vet, eller?

Han svalde hårt och Yvonne noterade hur hans ansiktsfärg sakta, men säkert bleknade bort.

\- Vad är det? Vad har hänt?

\- Näe, det… Jag kom just på att det kommer ombord en… Malin Granström el nåt… Vi har dåligt med personal och hon ska hjälpa Micki och de andra med städningen.

\- Jaha! Det är väl bra?

\- Jo! Jo, det är väl det! Yvonne, tror du inte att din familj saknar dig?

\- Näe, varför skulle de? Jag har ju min familj här ombord! Lina jobbar ju här och Junior följde med mig igår.

\- Är din son ombord?

\- Ja! Men var inte orolig, han står på vår sida!

\- Vår sida? Yvonne…

\- Jag borde nog gå nu! Kan… Kan jag ringa dig? När jag kommer hem?

\- Yvonne…

\- Snälla?

Han kom på sig själv med att nicka. Hon reste sig och gick mot dörren.

\- Carl…

\- Ja?

\- Jag… Tack!

\- Yvonne…

\- Hej då!

Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, hindra henne, något… men han sa inget, dörren stängdes och han var ensam.

* * *

\- Hej, mamma! Kom och sätt dig!

Yvonne försökte sig på ett tappert leende och gick bort till bordet där Junior satt. Hon hade gått runt i en halvtimme utan att veta varken ut el in. Till slut hade hon gått till sin hytt, tagit en lång dusch och försökt tvätta bort nattens händelser ur minnet. Nu mådde hon däremot mycket bättre och hon gav sin son en kyss på pannan innan hon satte sig och beställde en kaffe och en croissant.

\- Så hur mådde lover-boy?

\- Gubben, kalla honom inte lover-boy, det låter så… Vad tittar du på?

\- Vadå? Åh, han där borta! Svart hår, vita kläder, kropp som en gud…

\- Jaså han? Han är väl kökschef ombord, tror jag!

\- Säger du det? Junior flinade retsamt mot sin mor. Och hur vet du det? Så fick han något panikartat i blick och tillade: Det är väl inte han som…

\- Vadå? Nej, nej, älskling, absolut inte! Han är alldeles för ung!

\- Tja, jag tänkte bara… Ni är båda nyduschade, ser det ut som och… Tja, han är snygg!

\- Jo, visst, han är snygg, absolut, men… Nej, älskling, det är inte han!

\- Tack, gode gud!

\- Junior! Yvonne kunde inte låta bli att le lite retfullt mot sin son. Du verkar inte sakna Erik särskilt nämnvärt! Dessutom tror jag att den där killen redan är upptagen!

\- Vad får du det ifrån?

\- Hans min, älskling! Han befinner sig i sjunde himlen just nu! Ledsen, gubben!

"Som om det skulle hindra mig!" Junior hade redan lagt upp en idiotsäker plan.

\- Dessutom, tillade hon i förtrolig viskade ton, jag tror inte han är intresserad. Inte på det sättet, i alla fall!

\- Mamma, du är blind! Du glömmer att jag har inbyggd gaydar!

Yvonne log mot sin son.

\- Har du sagt det, så!

De satt tysta en stund, var och en i egna tankar, tills Junior plötsligt frågade:

\- Så vem är han?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Lover boy! Vem är han?

\- Junior, snälla…

\- Säg bara vem han är, så ska jag sluta tjata sen, jag lovar!

\- Jag tror inte att vi ska diskutera mina…

\- Fru Dahlén! Unge herr Dahlén! Så trevligt att… eh… råkas! Uno Kronkvist, intendent ombord! Jag hoppas ni haft en angenäm resa?

\- Oja! Tack, Uno!

\- Och den blir bara bättre och bättre! Mumlade Junior, fortfarande med blicken fäst på den stilige kökschefen.

\- Herr Dahlén?

\- Bry er inte om honom! Han är förälskad!

\- Mamma!

\- Eh, fru Dahlén, kapten Ericsson bad mig fråga er om ni ville göra honom sällskap över en lätt supé ikväll.

\- Supé? Yvonne kände hur kinderna färgades ilsket röda, innan hon hann göra något för att stoppa det.

\- Kapten Ericsson? Upprepade Junior med en viss skärpa i tonen.

\- Visst! Gärna! Yvonne hoppades att hon inte lät för ivrig.

\- Bra! Klockan åtta, blir det bra?

\- Det blir fint! Hälsa kapten att jag kommer!

\- Naturligtvis! Och, tillåt mig att framföra mina varmaste kondoleanser! Det var en chock för oss alla som kände Direktörskan att få höra om… Ja, jag beklagar verkligen!

\- Tack, Uno!

\- Ja, eh… Adjö då!

Uno skyndade därifrån, glad att fru Dahlén inte frågat efter sin dotter. Han hade knappt kunnat se henne i ögonen och han skämdes som den hund han var.

Junior gav sin mor en underlig blick.

\- Vad är det?

\- Kapten Ericsson?

\- Ja?

\- Kapten Carl Ericsson?

\- Ja?

\- Mamma… är det verkligen så klokt?

\- Vad talar du om?

\- Mamma, gör inte så där! Jag är inte dum! Det är han, el hur? Det är han som är Lover boy!

\- Junior, snälla du… Tala lite lägre!

\- Det ÄR han! Mamma…

\- Så vadå om det är Carl Ericsson? Jag tyckte du sa att det var okej om jag…

\- Men Carl Ericsson? Du kunde lika gärna ha hoppat i säng med pappas brorsa, om han hade haft nån!


	6. Chapter 6

Kap 6

\- Jag fick ett telefonsamtal från Junior!

Jeanette log uppmuntrande mot honom.

\- Näe, så trevligt! Vad ville han? Mer kaffe?

\- Nej tack! Han talade om att han och Yvonne hade tagit en tur med Freja för att rensa tankarna!

\- Det kan de behöva!

\- Mhm…

\- Rolf, vad är det? Du verkar så disträ?

\- Jeanette… Kom och sätt dig!

\- Vad är det?

\- Jag måste ge mitt äktenskap med Yvonne en chans till!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Lyssna på mig nu! Det är det enda rätta, som situationen ser ut nu!

\- Rolf…

\- Jag tror att… Det bästa vore om vi… inte träffades på ett tag!

Jeanette stirrade på honom, utan att riktigt veta vad hon skulle tro.

\- Rolf, du kan inte…

\- Kan jag inte? Rolf reste sig från soffan och gick ut i hallen.

\- Rolf, vänta! Vad… Vad ska du göra?

\- Jag ska gå hem!

\- Rolf, du kan inte… Rolf, du sa…

\- Jag säger så mycket och inte ens hälften av det brukar vara sant! Vill du vara så vänlig och släppa min arm?

\- Rolf, vårt barn! Din son…

Rolf bet ihop tänderna för att inte falla ur rollen. Det var det enda rätta, det visste han. Han måste skydda Jeanette. Han måste se till att inget hände deras ofödda barn. Han ville inte… men efter att ha sett resultaten från obduktionen… Ingenting fick hända hans älskade! Och om det här var enda sättet…

\- Jeanette, snälla du, gör det inte värre än vad det redan är!

\- Rolf, jag älskar dig!

\- Det är inte mitt problem! Han svalde hårt och öppnade dörren.

\- Vi ses på kontoret, Jeanette, men bortsett från det…

\- Rolf, jag varnar dig! Gör inte så här mot mig!

\- Du vet lika väl som jag att vi borde ligga lågt ett tag.

\- Rolf, lämna mig inte!

\- Jag ringer!

Och så gick han ut och skyndade ner för trapporna, hörde Jeanette smälla igen dörren efter honom, hörde hennes förtvivlade gråt, men tvingade sig själv att fortsätta ut i friska luften.

\- Förlåt, Jeanette! Men jag gör det för din skull! För vårt barn! Förlåt, älskling!

Han gick mot bilen och försökte att låtsas som om ingenting hade hänt. Han hade gjort rätt! Allt han behövde göra nu var att intala sig själv att det var sant. Han hade inte sagt hela sanningen till Jeanette… Det kunde han bara inte. Om hon fick veta vad som egentligen tagit död på Beatrice… Om någon fick höra talas om deras förhållande… Om något hände deras kärleksbarn… Han skulle aldrig förlåta sig själv. När allt var över, då skulle han säga som det var. En vacker dag! De skulle vara tillsammans, han och Jeanette! Det hade han bestämt!

* * *

En ung vacker kvinna var inte något man såg varje dag ombord på Freja och en ung vacker blond kvinna var definitivt inget man såg varje dag. Både passagerare och personal undrade vem uppenbarelsen var, kvinnan som höll sig för sig själv, som såg så söt och snäll ut. Hittills hade hon inte sagt ett ord till någon och verkade vilja ha det så även i fortsättningen. Hon verkade inte blyg, inte så att det störde, i alla fall.

Malin hade sökt igenom hela Freja efter den som skulle möta henne, kapten Carl Ericsson, men kapten Carl Ericsson hade för tillfället huvudet fullt med stora bekymmer som gick under namnet Yvonne Dahlén och hade helt glömt bort att han skulle träffa den nya flickan.

Hon stannade till slut, satte sig på en stol och hoppades att någon skulle dyka upp och hjälpa henne tillrätta. En ung man med underliga glasögon skyndade förbi nån minut senare och Malin gjorde en ansats att resa sig.

\- Ursäkta…

Joker bromsade in på stegen. Det var inte varje dag vackra blondiner tilltalade honom och om han inte hade så bråttom, så hade han kanske kunnat lära känna henne lite bättre. Men han hade ett viktigt möte med Reidar Dahlén och han ville inte bli sen. Så han vände sig om, gav kvinnan sitt charmigaste leende och sa:

\- Kan jag hjälpa till?

\- Jag hoppas det! Sa Malin tacksamt och reste sig. Jag är ny här och jag har inte den blekaste aning om vart jag ska vara el vem jag ska möta.

\- Det var illa… Om jag inte hade så bråttom så hade jag gärna hjälpt dig tillrätta, men… Vänta en sekund!

Han gick bort till receptionen och hörde sig för. Under tiden satte sig Malin igen. Han verkade trevlig, tänkte hon. Och han hade ett vackert leende. Men de där glasögonen var ett stort minus!

\- Kan jag hjälpa er?

Hon tittade upp och såg rakt in i ett par stora, snälla ögon.

\- Ni såg så vilsen ut, jag tänkte att ni kanske behövde hjälp?

\- Tack, men… Jag har fått hjälp av…

Hon vände på huvudet och upptäckte till sin förvåning, och en gnutta besvikelse, att den unge mannen med de fula glasögonen var spårlöst försvunnen.

\- Av vem?

\- Jag förstår inte, han var… här alldeles nyss… Lång, smal… fruktansvärda glasögon…

\- Joker! Vår bartender! Ja, han hade visst något viktigt möte i land, sa han. Jag kanske kan hjälpa dig? Micki Sandell, jag jobbar här!

Malin log varmt.

\- Hej! Ja, det var meningen att jag också skulle jobba här, men…

\- Du är ny här, va? Tro mig, jag vet hur det känns! Man vänjer sig! De säger att de ska möta en vid receptionen och det slutar med att man får leta sig fram själv. Jag började själv för bara nån vecka sen.

\- Då vet du precis hur jag känner mig nu! Malin reste sig och de tog i hand. Malin Granström!

\- Följ med mig! Jag gissar att det är kapten Ericsson du ska träffa?

\- Precis!

\- Då går vi till kapten!

* * *

Joker skämdes lite över att han lämnat den vackra kvinnan i sticket så där, men han hade faktiskt bråttom. Han fick gottgöra henne sen. De skulle säkert bli goda vänner. Men just nu hade han en redarkung att ta av daga. Han kunde inte låta bli att flina elakt där han satt i taxin. Den gamle hade överlevt både det ena och det andra genom åren och nu skulle han dö, pga sin sons synder. Så det kan gå! Stackars Reidar! Han fnissade förtjust!

Taxin stannade några kvarter bort, för säkerhets skull och Joker tog en liten promenad hem till Reidar och Beatrice. Rolf Dahlén tyckte att han var så fruktansvärt klyftig! Vänta du bara, tills samma sak händer dig! Då får vi se vem som är klyftigast!

Allt var planerat in i minsta detalj! Ingenting kunde gå fel! Inte när Joker planerade nånting!

Han tog hissen upp. Det fanns ingen anledning att stressa. Han hade all tid i världen. Och ingen skulle känna igen honom i den svarthåriga peruken och solglasögonen. Var det kanske för iögonfallande? Näe, det var soligt ute och det fanns hundratals svarthåriga människor i stan. Bara för att en av dem just nu stod utanför dörren till herr Dahléns lägenhet, behövde det inte betyda att han var misstänkt.

När Joker steg ur hissen fick han syn på något. Viktor stod framför dörren till Reidar och Beatrice Dahlén och väntade på något… el någon. Joker tog ett djupt andetag. Det var så länge sen han sist såg sin älskade och ändå såg han ut precis som första gången de träffades.

\- Älskade!

\- Har du allt? Undrade Viktors vålnad.

\- Vad tror du om mig, egentligen? Såklart jag har!

\- Bra! Sätt igång, då! Jag kom bara för att önska dig lycka till och säga att jag väntar på dig!

Joker svalde hårt och nickade. När han tittade upp igen var Viktor borta, men den allra svagaste vind smekte hans ansikte, likt en älskares kyssar. Viktor stod på hans sida. Det kändes skönt att veta.

Styrkt i vetskapen att hans älskade stod bakom honom, knackade han på dörren och gjorde sig redo.

* * *

Carl höll som bäst på att samla mod nog att slå Yvonne en signal och ställa in middagen, när det plötsligt knackade på dörren. Nej! Var hon redan här? Det var knappt att han vågade öppna munnen och säga:

\- Kom in!

Till hans enorma lättnad var det inte Yvonne, utan Micki som öppnade dörren och tittade in.

\- Kapten… Är ni upptagen?

\- Inte så värst! Vad gäller saken?

\- Jag hittade en sak som jag tror att ni tappat bort!

\- Så?

Micki gick ut och kom in igen, med en väldigt vacker kvinna. Carl hindrade en impuls att slå sig för pannan. Visst ja! Malin! Herregud!

\- Åh, nej… Malin?

Hon nickade och han rodnade ilsket. Här satt han och dränkte sig i sina egna privata bekymmer och glömmer helt bort att han har en båt att ta hand om.

\- Förlåt mig, snälla du! Jag hade helt tappat bort tiden! Kom in, för all del, kom in! Tack, Micki!

\- Det var så lite, kapten!

\- Jo, Micki, innan du går… Om du skulle stöta på kökschefen…

Micki såg oskyldig ut.

\- Jag stöter inte på kökschefen, kapten!

Carl gav honom ett litet leende och fortsatte:

\- OK, om du skulle råka få syn på kökschefen, skulle du då vilja skicka hit honom så fort som möjligt?

\- Okej!

\- Tack!

\- Något annat?

Carl skakade på huvudet och Micki gick ut. Carl vände sig mot Malin med ett generat leende.

\- Ja, det här börjar ju bra!

Malin nickade, leende och verkade inte ha tagit illa upp.

\- Ja… Var så god och sitt!

* * *

Nikolaj var på väg med en bricka fulllastad med mackor när Micki plötsligt dök upp i köket. Utan att bry sig om de uppspärrade ögonen och shockade minerna, ställde han genast ner brickan och gick mot Micki för att hälsa på honom.

\- Tack för senast! Flinade han, innan han gav Micki en lätt kyss. Micki gjorde sitt bästa för att inte rodna.

\- Tack själv! Sa han, blygt leende och såg så otroligt söt ut att Nikolaj var tvungen att kyssa honom igen.

\- Nikolaj, smörgåsarna! Hördes en irriterad röst bakom dem och någon fnissade förtjust. Motvilligt släppte de varann och Nikolaj tog upp brickan.

\- Ja, ja! -Tjat, tjat, tjat! En vacker dag ska jag skaffa eget och då blir det jag som tjatar på dem!

\- Den dagen-den sorgen! Jag kom bara för att säga att kapten vill träffa dig! Så fort som möjligt, sa han!

\- Jaha? Okej! Var det bara därför du kom hit?

\- Tja… Skulle jag ha en annan anledning, menar du? Näe, det tror jag väl inte…?

\- Jag ska bara gå med mackorna, så ska jag se vad kapten vill! Ses vi ikväll?

\- Det kan du nästan räkna med! Micki gav honom en kyss och vände för att gå.

\- Nikolaj! Den irriterade rösten fick honom att slita blicken från Mickis ryggtavla och andra intressanta kroppsdelar och vända sig om.

\- Vad är det?

\- Tror du att mackorna serverar sig själva här?

\- Jösses, Uno, du har verkligen vaknat på fel sida av sängen idag!

"Snarare fel säng!" tänkte Uno och gjorde sitt bästa för att ingen skulle se vad tanken på Lina gjorde med honom.

Nikolaj ryckte på axlarna och gick ut med brickan.

* * *

Joker stod i badrummet och tvättade händerna. Han var nästan besiken. Det var alldeles för lätt. Han hade väntat sig en kamp, några hårda ord, åtminstone, men Reidar hade bara nickat trött och lyssnat uppmärksamt på vad han sagt. Han hade inte ens behövt tvinga Reidar att skriva avskedsbrevet. Han hade nästan bett om det, han behövde det! Det skulle se ut som om Reidar tagit livet av sig, av sorg, men som han uppförde sig… Joker skakade på huvudet. Det var kanske så att Reidar inte orkade leva längre! Nu när hans hustru sen Gud visste hur många år tillbaka var död och borta, så fanns det ingen anledning för honom att leva längre. Sånt kunde Joker förstå! Han kände likadant! Och han hade velat att någon gjorde honom samma tjänst som han gjort Reidar när det blev hans tur att lämna jordelivet.

Brevet var skrivet och undertecknat, Reidar låg i sovrummet och var död, alla fingeravtryck som kunde binda honom vid brottsplatsen var borta, allt var klart… han var bara besviken att det gått så fort, så… lätt.

\- Det är meningen att man ska protestera när någon kommer och ska döda en, hade han försökt förklara för Reidar.

\- Varför då? Hade Reidar frågat och Joker hade inte haft något bra svar på den frågan. Nu var det gjort! Gubben var död och skulle vara i jorden om några dar. Och hans och Viktors återförening närmade sig med stormsteg! Det var bara två-tre stycken kvar, sen skulle det vara Rolfs tur. Och oj, vad han skulle njuta av den stunden!

Han torkade händerna och gick ut i tamburen, efter att ha kollat till Reidar och sett att han verkligen var död.

\- Adjö, då, herr Dahlén! Tack för den här tiden!

Och så lämnade han lägenheten, stängde dörren ordentligt efter sig och tog hissen ner. Han hade ingen brådska. Han hade all tid i världen.

* * *

Nikolaj hann knappt höja handen för att knacka på när dörren plötsligt öppnades och en fruktansvärt vacker kvinna kom ut och log det största leende han någonsin sett.

\- Oj, hoppsan! Ursäkta!

\- Inget att tala om!

Som den gentleman han var sträckte han fram handen för att hälsa.

\- Nikolaj Remmer, kökschef!

\- Malin Granström! Jag ska börja jobba här! Jaha, det är du som är kökschefen? Det skulle förklara en hel del!

\- Vadå?

\- Åh, ingenting!

\- Trivs du ombord?

\- Oja! Alla är så trevliga! Jag har en känsla av att jag kommer att trivas som fisken i vattnet.

\- Det var roligt att höra! Om ni ursäktar, kapten ville visst träffa mig!

\- Okej! Vi kommer förmodligen att ses igen, hoppas jag?

\- Det kan ni nog räkna med, vi jobbar på samma skuta! Det lär vara oundvikligt!

Malin gav honom sitt mest blixtrande leende.

\- Då ser jag fram emot vårt nästa möte!

"Gör det, du!" tänkte Nikolaj en aning retfullt. Han kände igen en flirt när han såg en och den där tjejen var expert på området, det kunde vem som helst se. "Stackarn, här hade hon inte mycket att hämta! Jag är upptagen, stumpan, och ingenting kan få mig att vilja ändra på den saken! Men du får gärna försöka, om du så gärna vill…"

\- Nikolaj?

\- Ja, kapten! Nikolaj återvände till nuet och gick in till Carl. Han skulle just fråga när middagen skulle serveras, när en telefonsignal störde dem.

\- Ursäktar du?

\- Naturligtvis!

\- Carl Ericsson! Rose!

Nikolaj höjde ett undrande ögonbryn, men sa inget.

\- Ja, visst! Så? Men jag… är det verkligen så klokt? Jo, jag vet! Ja, då… vad kan jag säga? Du har ju redan bestämt dig! Okej! Nej, det gär inget, jag var ändå inte hungrig! Jag ringer bara och avbeställer middagen!

"Aj då!" Nikolaj förstod plötsligt vad samtalet handlade om och gav Carl en medkännande blick. Carl såg på honom, nickade och avslutade samtalet med ett lågmält: Adjö!

\- Nikolaj…

\- Jag förstår! Jag ska ta hand om saken! Och… jag beklagar, kapten!

\- Ja, Nikolaj, jag också!

* * *

\- Du driver med mig! Fan, Marie…

\- Nej, det är sant! Jag såg dem med egna ögon! Hon var blond! Och snygg! Och han dreglade över henne som om hon vore en köttbit! Hon såg inte ut att ha något emot det!

Marie tystnade. Och så fick hon syn på Micki som kom gående en bit bort och tillade, en aning högre:

\- Fast vad vet jag! Visst var hon snygg och visst såg det ut som om Niko åt upp henne med blicken, men… jag kan ju ha sett fel!

\- Hur långt bort stod du?

\- Knappt två meter! Jag tror inte att de såg mig! Hon kom ut från kaptens hytt och Nikolaj var där… och oj, vilka blickar.

\- Jag trodde inte att Niko skulle…

\- Äh, alla karlar är likadana, har du inte förstått det än? Han går från ena famnen till den andra! Skulle han inte gifta sig med Paula, kanske? Och sen hoppar han i säng med Peggy! Den karln kan inte hålla sig till en enda, en blind kan se det! Han tar det han vill ha och när han har fått det, så är det bara tack och hej. Klart slut, snabbskjut, liksom!

De fortsatte att prata och fnittra och Micki stod en bit bort och kände hur han dog inombords. Det var inte sant! Det kunde inte vara sant! Men varför gjorde det då så ont? Plötsligt kände han hur benen hotade att vika sig under honom och han skyndade iväg, bort mot sin hytt, där han rusade in, smällde igen dörren och sjönk ner på golvet med händerna för ansiktet. Nej! Nej, nej, nej, det fick inte vara så! Han skulle aldrig… men han visste, nånstans djupt inom sig, att det var fullt möjligt!


	7. Chapter 7

Kap 7

Nikolaj visste att något var fel. Utan minsta förvarning fick han plötsligt en molande värk i magen. Han var tvungen att stanna i korridoren och kippa efter andan. Han behövde inte fundera länge vad som var på tok.

\- Micki! Helvete!

Han sprang längs korridoren, fortfarande med den dova smärtan i bröstet. Det var som om hjärtat höll på att sprängas och det kunde bara betyda en sak: Hans själ, hans hjärtas utvalde, var i fara!  
Ingen svarade när han kom fram till Mickis hytt och dörren var låst. I Nikolajs ögon var detta en obetydlig bagatell. Han tog helt enkelt sats och sparkade upp dörren.

Micki for upp i sittande position och stirrade på honom med uppspärrade, rödgråtna ögon. Herregud, hjärtat började slå fortare bara vid åsynen av den man han älskade.

Nikolaj tog in synen av en upprörd, men (och han tackade alla gudar han kunde komma på) levande Micki, sen föll han på knä vid sängen och begravde ansiktet i hans knä.

\- Gud, Micki, du får inte skrämmas sådär! Jag blev livrädd! Om något hade hänt dig… Du är väl ok? Snälla Micki, du måste… Om något är fel så måste du berätta det för mig, för jag vill aldrig vara med om det här här igen. Det kändes som om hjärtat exploderade i bröstet och allt jag kunde tänka på var att du kunde vara i fara och…

Micki satt tyst och lyssnade på vad Nikolaj sa. Av gammal vana hade händerna letat sig in i det kolsvarta håret och smekte det ömt. Han ville så gärna glömma… För en sekund tillät han sig själv att glömma allt vad Marie sagt, njöt av närheten och värmen, känslan av trygghet som han för alltid skulle associera med sin första Stora Kärlek. Sen lösgjorde han sig hastigt och kröp upp mot väggen och drog upp knäna till hakan.

\- Vad är det?

\- Har du träffat Malin? Han talade så tyst att Nikolaj knappt hörde vad han sa och innerst inne hoppades han att Nikolaj skulle se oförstående ut och fråga vem han talade om.

\- Malin? Ja, den nya! Visst, för bara några timmar sen! Hurså? Micki, det… är väl inte hon som har gjort dig så upprörd? I så fall…

\- Nej! Nej, det… Eller… Vad tycker du om henne?

\- Om Malin? Tja, hon verkar väl ok, antar jag. En aning flirtig, kanske, men… annars var det väl inget fel på henne.

\- Och du, då?

\- Förlåt?

\- Du sa att hon var flirtig! Och du, då? Flirtade du tillbaka?

\- Om jag… Älskling, varför skulle jag göra det? Hon försökte lägga an på mig, det stämmer, men det hade hon ingenting för! Jag är upptagen!

Han satte sig på sängen, mitt emot Micki.

\- Micki, se på mig!

Ytterst tveksamt lydde Micki och tittade rakt in i den sammetsblick som han en gång föll för.

\- Micki… Jag är din! Helt och hållet, till 100%, det vet du!

\- Jag vet också att du var förlovad med Paula och hade en affär med hennes syster, samt att du har ett förflutet som obotlig casanova och hjärtekrossare!

\- Men det var då! Du sa ju själv att det tillhör det förflutna! Micki… Jag älskar dig! Och jag står inte ut med att… Jag skulle aldrig, medvetet el omedvetet, göra något för att såra dig. Aldrig! Det svär jag på!

Micki kämpade tappert med att försöka komma ihåg varför han varit upprörd överhuvudtaget, men för vaje sekund som gick föll han allt djupare i den sammetslena blicken.

\- Du tror mig väl? Han kunde inte begripa att det där var hans röst, han lät så… inte orolig, snarare… Desperat! För det var så han kände sig. Han visste inte om han skulle kunna klara sig utan Micki. Han var inte ens säker på om han skulle överleva utan Micki.

\- Jag tror dig!

\- Tack gode gud! Han var inte ens medveten om att han sagt det högt och förstod inte varför Micki plötsligt log mot honom. Det viktigaste var dock att han log och Nikolaj vågade inte tro att en sån som han kunde ha sån tur.

\- Vågar man be om en kyss?

\- Jag hade blivit förbannad om du inte gjort det! Micki log med hela ansiktet och la armarna om Nikolajs hals.

* * *

Joker var på ett ypperligt humör. Han nynnade för sig själv när han blandade sina drinkar och var nästan fjäskigt trevlig mot passagerarna. Det var inte utan att Siv betraktade honom misstänksamt och undrade om hon borde bli orolig el glad för hans skull. Han var ju uppenbarligen förälskad.

\- Värst vad du var uppåt idag! Har du vunnit på Lotto?

Joker tog hennes hand och såg drömmande på henne.

\- Siv… genomgoda, mjuka människa… Jag är bara så… exeptionellt glad idag. Ingen speciell anledning, jag vet faktiskt inte vad det beror på.

\- Ok, vad heter hon?

\- Vem då?

\- Joker, det kan väl varenda kotte se att du är kär!

Joker av henne ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

\- Låt säga, bara för skojs skull, att det finns någon i mitt liv…

\- Åh, Joker…

\- Och låt oss säga att jag aldrig känt såhär för någon tidigare…

\- Det här låter allvarligt?

\- Låt oss vidare säga att inom en snar framtid… ska vi vara tillsammans för evigt!

Siv slog handen för munnen.

\- Det är ju fantastiskt!

Så blev hon allvarlig och la handen på hans arm.

\- Joker… vet hon om att du… du vet…

\- Att jag inte kan få barn? Du får säga det! Och vet du vad? Det spelar ingen roll längre! Det har ingen som helst betydelse längre. Det finns bara ett obetydligt litet hinder (för sin inre syn, såg han sig själv hälla frätande syra över Rolf Dahléns livlösa kropp), men sen… sen kan ingen komma emellan oss igen. Ingen!

Han tog itu med nästa beställning och Siv ignorerade bestämt känslan av obehag som dykt upp. Hon borde vara glad för hans skull… men något var fel. Hon visste inte vad, men det var något som inte stämde.

* * *

Uno kände sig som en brottsling där han smög omkring. Lappen i jackfickan hade varit kort och opersonlig, men rakt på sak: "Kom! Nu!" Han ville inte, men hon hade blivit som en drog för honom. Han kunde inte få nog av henne. Det var vansinne, det var synd och det var äktenskapsbrott, för att inte tala om det faktum att hon var unge Direktör Dahléns dotter! Hans enda dotter! Hans knappt myndiga dotter!

Han knackade på en dörr, blev insläppt och fann sig stå öga-mot-öga med Lina Dahlén, klädd som den dag hon föddes.

\- Åh, gud!

Lina slingrade sina späda armar runt hans hals.

\- Ta mig! Viskade hon.

\- Åh, gud! Sa Uno igen och lydde.

* * *

Yvonne hängde av sig kappan och tog resväskorna.

\- Rolf? Är du här?

Inget svar. Hon ställde in resväskan i sovrummet, gick ut i köket, gjorde iordning en smörgås och gick in i vardagsrummet.  
I fåtöljen framför teven satt Rolf. Yvonne hoppade till.

\- Oh! Hjälp, vad du skräms! Rolf? Varför sitter du här, varf… varför svarade du inte när jag ropade? Rolf?!

Rolf tittade upp med trötta ögon.

\- Åh, hej, älskling, är du hemma redan?

\- Jag ropade! Varför svarade du inte? Hörde du inte?

\- Nej! Förlåt, älskling, jag satt och tänkte på… en sak.

\- På vad?

\- Åh, inget viktigt! Men det var bra att du kom, det är något jag vill tala med dig om.

Yvonne satte sig genast i soffan.

\- Så bra! Det är nämligen något jag måste säga till dig också.

\- Jaså? Du… kanske vill börja?

\- Nej, nej, börja du!

\- Okej! Yvonne, jag… tycker att vi borde börja…

\- Aldrig i livet!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Den dan vi börjar träffa andra, så ska…

\- Yvonne, du lät mig inte avsluta min mening! Jag tänkte inte föreslå att vi ska träffa andra. Tanken har inte ens slagit mig!

\- Eh… Nähä? Hon hoppades att hon inte lät allt för besviken nu.

\- Jag tycker vi ska börja om på nytt!

\- Vad?!

\- Jag vet att saker och ting inte varit så… rosenröda sen vi gifte oss och jag har… försummat mina plikter som make och far. Men det ska bli ändring på det! Från och med nu!

\- Rolf…

\- Ja, älskling?

\- Eh… Jag tänkte bara… Vad vill du ha till middag?

Rolf tog på sig sitt största leende.

\- Kan vi inte gå ut ikväll? Bara du och jag?

\- Gå ut?

\- Ja! Det blir precis som förr i tiden. Vad säger du?

\- Visst! Blev det allt annat än entusiastiska svaret. Gärna det!

* * *

Två dagar senare hittades Reidar Dahlén död i sin säng. Dödsorsak: ett självförvållat skott i huvudet. Ett brev avslöjade att han inte orkade leva utan Beatrice. Det avslöjade också sanningen om Carl Ericsson, något som Rolf Dahlén fann alldeles hutlöst.

Reidar blev lagd i Dahléns familjegrav och efterlämnade lika stora delar av sin förmögenhet och sina tillgångar till sina barn och barnbarn. Att Carl Ericsson nu räknades dit gjorde inte saken bättre och under testamentsuppläsningen, reste sig Rolf Dahlén och anklagade öppet sin halvbror för mordet på Reidar och Beatrice Dahlén. Carl nekande, Yvonne drabbades av migrän och barnbarnen fanns ingenstans att hitta.

Två veckor senare började allt bli som vanligt igen och fyra veckor efter begravningen, fortsatte livet sin stilla gång, som om ingenting hade hänt.

* * *

Livet ombord på Freja var lika lugnt som vågorna. Joker bidade sin tid, Lina fortsatte sin affär med Uno och tog kort på passagerarna, Siv började så smått att acceptera Nikolaj, även om hon ibland fick en stenhård blick när någon nämnde Paula och bröllop i samma mening, och Uno började allvarligt fundera på att lämna Freja och söka jobb nån annanstans, gärna utomlands och gärna tillsammans med Lina. 

När de inte arbetade, tillbringade Micki och Nikolaj så gott som varje vaken minut tillsammans, el med Malin, som snabbt blivit en av deras bästa vänner. Även de som in i det sista försökte förneka parets existens, var snart tvungna att ändra uppfattning. Att paret ifråga dessutom stod på god fot med kapten Ericsson, vilket i de flestas (Unos) ögon var detsamma som att ha tumme med Gud, gjorde ju sitt till och det det dröjde inte länge förrän Micki och Nikolajs förhållande inte bara accepterades, utan även uppmuntrades av alla på båten, med två undantag, überbitchen Marie och blivande doktor Reidar Junior Dahlén, som satt det som sitt mål i livet att få lägga sina vantar på Nikolaj. Visst, han skulle gärna nöja sig med att lägga SIG på Nikolaj, men om vantarna var allt han kunde lägga på snyggingen, så fick han väl nöja sig med det.

De två utgjorde egentligen inget hot mot pojkarna, vars kärlek verkade växa sig starkare för varje dag som gick, men Junior hade något som ingen räknat med: den ökända Dahlén-andan. Han var lika envis som sin far och farfar och farfars far, den legendariske Ragnar Dahlén och konceptet "att ge upp" fanns överhuvudtaget inte i en Dahlénares vokabulär. Han var van att få det han ville ha, och han skulle ha Nikolaj, vilka metoder han än var tvungen att ta till för att lyckas med detta.

* * *

Joker bidade sin tid. Han satt tålmodigt framför sin helgedom, betraktade bilderna med ett ömt leende och försökte minnas den dag det el det kortet togs, vad som hände den el den stunden, allt som han och Viktor sagt och gjort och varit med om, allt som inte fanns med på kort, men som var inpräntat i hans minne. Det fanns tre kort, förutom de på Beatrice Dahlén med ansiktet bortfrätt och Reidar Dahlén med pistolen mot tinningen, som han älskade mest av alla.

Det första togs i baren, var menat åt en kvinnlig passagerare och som lyckats fånga hans och Viktors första möte. Den kvinnliga passageraren satt vid baren och höjde sin drink (en Summer Breeze, mindes Joker) i hälsning mot fotografen, men Jokers blick gled automatiskt över till mannen vid hennes sida.

Fotografen hade lyckats fånga det ögonblick då deras blickar möttes för första gången. Han slöt ögonen och mindes den kvällen…

"""""  
\- En whisky!

Det var en helt vanlig beställning och Joker brydde sig inte ens om att titta upp. Han hällde upp en whisky, ställde glaset framför herrn som beställt den och tittade upp för att ta emot pengarna.

Vad han inte räknat med, var den intensiva blick som mötte hans. En kort stund stod han som fastfrusen och bara stirrade. Det var de klaraste, mest livsfarliga ögon han nånsin sett. Att de sen tillhörde en karl som var snygg nog att göra reklam för underkläder, det gjorde ju inte saken värre, precis. Plötsligt insåg han att han stått och stirrat en bra stund och skyndade sig att stamma fram:

\- Eh… Sex, tack… Kronor! Sex… ton… kronor… tack!

Sexguden med den intensiva blicken log snett och Jokers byxor kändes plötsligt väldigt trånga. Herregud, var inte karln medveten om vilken magnet han var? Joker svalde hårt och försökte förgäves att fästa blicken någon annanstans.

Han fick betalt och önskade hett att sexguden skulle avlägsna sig… el säga något… el åtminstone sluta le!

\- Hej, förresten! Viktor Remmer! Från Remmer Line?

Jo, Joker hade hört talas om "bytet", liksom alla de andra ombord. Alla hade vid det laget hört talas om, men aldrig träffat någon, från Dahléns nya konkurrent, familjen Remmer och deras Remmer Line.

\- Joker!

Viktor Remmer gav honom ett frågande leende.

\- Säg inte att din mamma verkligen döpte dig till det?

Han kunde inte låta bli att le.

\- Näe… Egentligen heter jag Torbjörn, men… alla säger Joker!

\- Inte jag! Bestämde Viktor Remmer genast. Joker är inget namn! Torbjörn… det passar dig mycket bättre!

"Sluta stirra, Torbjörn, han måtte tro att du är efterbliven el nåt… Åh, gud, le inte så där! OK, skärp dig nu! Vad håller du på med? För det första, det är Viktor Remmer! REMMER! Som i Dahléns konkurrenter! Som i den mäktigaste… Förlåt, herr Dahlén, en av de mäktigaste redarfamiljerna på den här sidan Ekvatorn. Och för det andra, det är en MAN! Sen när började du tänka på män och inte kvinnor? Och för det tredje… Viktor Remmer! Vad får dig att tro att en sån som han ens skulle titta åt en sån som du?"

Han tyckte sig höra någon beställa ett glas juice, men av någon underlig anledning gick inte meddelandet fram. Han var alldeles för upptagen med att stirra på Viktor Remmer! Och Viktor stirrade tillbaka! Viktor Remmer satt vid baren och flirtade med honom! Visserligen diskret, men ändå!

\- Jag tror herrn där borta vill ha en drink?

\- Vadå? Han lyckades slita blicken från Viktor Remmer och upptäckte den otålige herrn. Han hade nog aldrig varit så snabb med en beställning förut. Det enda han hade i huvudet var att Viktor skulle lämna baren när han druckit upp sin whisky och även om han inte förstod varför, så ville han inte att det skulle ske.

\- Du kan det här med drinkar! Sa Viktor när han fått betalt av den otålige herrn och skyndat tillbaka till platsen mitt emot Viktor.

\- Jag har stått bakom en bar så länge jag kan minnas. Jag tror till och med jag är född bakom en bar. Vem tror du det var som lärde upp Tom Cruise?

Viktor gav honom ett snett leende och Joker kunde riktigt höra hur hela baren skrattade åt honom.

\- Så varför var det inte du som stod bakom baren i Coctail?

Joker skakade leende på huvudet.

\- Ni måtte skoja? Vem skulle vilja se mig istället för Tom Cruise?

\- Jag! Sa Viktor allvarligt och såg på honom med en blick som verkade leta sig rakt in i hans hjärta och borra sig fast där. Joker tappade helt bort vad han skulle säga och det tog ett tag innan han förstod att Viktor frågat honom något.

De pratade i en halvtimme om allt och inget samtidigt och innan Joker visste hur det hade gått till, hade han gått med på att komma ner till Viktors hytt senare samma kväll för att fortsätta pratstunden.  
"""""

Joker log för sig själv där han satt på golvet i sin hytt. Jo, det hade funnits något emellan dem redan från början. De hade pratat med varann, men han kunde inte minnas vad de sagt. Det var inte det lättaste att koncentrera sig på vad munnen sa, när ögonen förde en annan, minst lika hetsig konversation.

Ingen av dem förstod väl egentligen hur det hade gått till, men innan Viktor lämnat baren, hade de kommit överens om att träffas senare, samma kväll… nånstan mer privat, där de kunde… prata ostört.

"Prata, jo pyttsan!" De hade gjort en hel del den natten, men inte pratat! Joker hade lärt sig både det ena och det andra och sagt saker, bett om saker som annars skulle ha fått honom att bli röd som en tomat. Och allt det som Viktor viskat i hans öra, hade bara gjort honom vildare, ivrigare…

Han satte sig mer tillrätta och fingrade frånvarande på knapparna i gylfen. Snart, min älskade, tänkte han längtansfullt. Snart är det bara du och jag!

* * *

Nikolaj Remmer var topp tunnor rasande. Än en gång hade någon spritt ut illasinnade rykten om honom och Malin. Den här gången hade ryktet ännu inte nått Mickis öron (hoppades han. Micki hade i alla fall inte sagt något om saken) och han tänkte personligen se till att det förblev så, att ryktesspridaren tog tillbaka vad han/hon sagt och rättade till eländet, innan Nikolaj blev tvungen att göra något som han säkerst skulle få ångra sen.

Grejen var den att han var lyckligare än någonsin tidigare. Allt blev bara bättre och bättre mellan honom och Micki. Deras små utflykter till personalpoolen, långa samtal om allt och inget, heta nätter, menande blickar… De hade till och med varit in till stan och tittat på både lägenheter och hundvalpar. Det var nästan för bra för att vara sant och ingenting… Ingen… fick förstöra det. Det skulle han se till.

Den första han gick till var egentligen den enda, men också den mest misstänkta. Men efter att ha släpat in henne på toaletten och tryckt ner hennes förrädiskt söta lilla ansikte i toalettstolen några gånger tills hon bad om nåd, var han tvungen att släppa Marie, fri från alla anklagelser.

Men vem var det då? Och varför gjorde han/hon det? Och vad skulle han göra om Micki fick nys om saken?

* * *

Det andra kortet var ett som fick håren att resa sig lite var stans. Det var ett som egentligen inte skulle finnas och som kostat en viss fotograf både blod, svett och tårar. Det var ett kort på honom och Viktor, omslingrade i en het omfamning på en, som de trodde, helt övergiven del av båten.

Det var tidigt en morgon och solen höll på att gå upp. Viktor hade, utan minsta förvarning, tryckt upp honom mot väggen och kysst honom som om de aldrig skulle ses mer. Joker var övertygad om att det var så här Himmelriket kändes.

När så ljudet av en kamera skar genom deras möte, förvandlades Himmelriket till ett Helvete!  
Viktor blev ett vilddjur! Han inte bara hotade, han lovade att göra den stackars mannens liv till ett rent helvete. Joker stod tyst och såg på när en Viktor han aldrig sett förut, gjorde entré. Han visste inte om han skulle bli arg el rädd el upphetsad. Det lutade åt det sista.

Efter en stund hade Viktor kommit tillbaka, med kamera, men utan fotograf.

\- Han hade bara tagit två kort, så jag tyckte vi kunde göra nåt kul med de andra!

\- Och fotografen? Rösten darrade av upphetsning! Blir det inte lite svårt för honom att göra sitt jobb utan…

Viktor slöt avståndet dem emellan och kysste honom ömt.

\- Han fick så det räcker till två kameror! Nog pratat! Säng! Nu!

* * *

Jeanette blev inte klok på Rolf. Han hade sagt att det var slut, att han skulle gå tillbaka till Yvonne, men… hon hade sett honom stirra på henne ibland med längtan i blicken, vid fler än ett tillfälle. Män som gått tillbaka till sina fruar brukade inte stirra så kärleksfullt på andra kvinnor. Hon hade sett honom slänga blickar mot hennes ännu platta mage och gång efter annan hade han öppnat munnen, som om han ville säga något, och så stängt den igen, som om han kommit på sig själv i sista stund.

Vad var det med honom? Visst le hon och visst ville hon att han också skulle lida, om så bara lite grand, men det var något med hans uppförande som gjorde henne lite illa till mods.

Hon hade sett honom på Reidars begravning. Han hade haft en sån besynnerlig min. och visst var det lite underligt att först Beatrice och så nu reidar hade kastat in handduken. Nstan samtidigt, dessutom. Det fanns de som sa att det vilade en förbannelse över familjen Dahlén, andra sa att det gick en mördare lös i stan.

Jeanette la handen på sin mage. Var inte orolig, lilla du! Inget ska hända dig! Jag vill inte att något ont ska…

Hon hejdade sig själv. Åh… Åh, gud! Det är därför! Rolf tror också att de blev mördade! Och han, som deras son, kanske står näst i tur! Och i så fall… Hon blev plötsligt alldeles yr. Naturligtvis! Han gjorde det för vår skull! För att inget ska hända vårt barn… Åh, Rolf… Åh, älskling, du tänker alltid på oss andra i första hand! Tror du verkligen att jag tänker låta dig gå igenom en sån här pärs alldeles ensam? Visst, jag ska hålla mig på min kant, men på något sätt måste jag visa dig att jag förstår, att jag står på din sida… Nu och för all framtid!

* * *

Nikolaj knackade försiktigt på dörren till Mickis hytt. "Jag orkar inte gå igenom hela den där fruktansvärda perioden en gång till", tänkte han. "Snälla, låt mig slippa!"

\- Det är öppet, älskling, det är bara att komma in!

Tja, han lät normal! Just nu, i alla fall!

\- Hur visste du att det var jag? Undrade han när han stängt dörren efter sig.

\- Det visste jag inte! Flinade Micki och la armarna om hans hals. Jag säger "älskling" till alla mina gäster!

\- Micki…

\- Jag vet inte! Jag bara visste att det var du! Jag… kände det! Så… Vad kan jag göra för dig? Förutom det uppenbara! Tillade han med ett flin och tryckte sig närmare.

\- Eh… Han försökte komma ihåg vad saken gällde. Jag tänkte att det är väl lika bra att du får höra det av mig än att… någon annan skulle…

\- Vad? Flinka fingrar började knäppa upp hans byxor och Nikolajs hjärna hotades av kortslutning.

\- Eh… Det har dykt upp… fler rykten om…

\- Om vadå?

\- Eh… Åh, herre… om mig och… och… Lite längre ner… Shit!

\- Jaha?

\- Eh… Om mig och… Malin…

\- Jaså? Inget annat. Med ett retfullt flin gick Micki ner på knä framför honom.

\- "Inget annat"? Micki, hörde du vad jag sa?

\- Visst! Ryktet om dig och Malin! Det hörde jag för länge sen! Fot upp!

\- Vad för något?

\- Jag försöker få av dig byxorna, du måste lyfta på foten! Jaså, du menar ryktet! Ja, Malin dök upp här och förvissade sig om att allt var okej! Vi pratade och… redde ut saken!

\- Så du visste om det?

Ett oskyldigt fnitter hördes och plötsligt började han skratta, han också. Han kunde bara inte låta bli.

\- Du, din… Jag ska nog ge dig…

\- Gärna det! Får jag föreslå sängen? Jag har fortfarande ont i ryggen efter den lilla garderob-incidenten!

Nikolaj gjorde ett utfall, men snavade över sina byxor och föll rakt i armarna på en hejdlöst fnittrande Micki.

\- Du är komplett galen! Skrattade han. Och så började han gå baklänges mot sängen, fortfarande med armarna runt Nikolaj.

\- Du är galen! Upprepade han, fullt allvarlig när de sjönk ner på sängen. Och gud, vad jag älskar dig!


	8. Chapter 8

Kap 8

Tre dagar senare bröt hela helvetet löst. Det började redan i Stockholm. Junior hade hittat en lägenhet och var tvungen att ta en tur med Freja för att kunna tala om detta för sin lillasyster. Det faktum att Nikolaj jobbade på båten hade absolut ingenting med saken att göra, försökte han intala sig själv. Det var Lina han skulle träffa… och det var också henne han fick syn på, bara nån minut efter att han lämnat sin hytt. Hon var på väg in i ett förråd, såg det ut som.

\- Hon jobbar och står i, det lilla livet! Junior var stolt över sin lillasyster. Han kanske borde gå dit och överraska henne? Hon kanske tog en paus från allt springande? I så fall var hon på väg att bli upptäckt, Junior såg plötsligt intendent Kronkvist komma gående i riktning mot förrådet. Junior höll andan. Det här ville han se. Han kanske kunde hjälpa sin syster ur knipan el nåt… Säga att hon gått dit för att hämta en handduk el nåt… Han smet runt hörnet och kikade fram. Det här skulle bli intressant.

Intendenten såg sig omkring, som om han var rädd att någon skulle se honom, så knackade han på förrådsdörren.

Det dröjde nån sekund, sen öppnades dörren och Junior höll på att kvävas av sin egen tunga när han såg sin syster. Hur i helvete lyckades hon få av sig alla kläderna så snabbt? Och vad i helvete höll hon på med, egentligen?

Lina tog Unos hand och drog in honom i förrådet, stängde dörren och låste.

Junior tog några skälvande andetag. Okej, lugnt och sansat nu, Junior. Du kan ha sett fel! Det kan inte ha varit…

\- Åh, herregud! Han lutade sig mot väggen med händerna för ansiktet. Herregud, säg att det inte är sant? Hans syster? Hans LILLA syster! Med den där… med… Åh, fy FAN!

Benen orkade inte bära honom, men han tvingade sig själv att gå bort till den stängda förrådsdörren och lyssna. Jo! Det var sant! Det var hans lillasyster därinne. Och vad de gjorde… han vågade inte ens forma orden, av rädsla att få en mental vision av vad som försiggick därinne.

Herregud, om pappa visste… Herr Lammkött Kronkvist skulle försvinna från jordens yta innan någon ens hunnit reagera. Och den där… pösmunken hade mage att fråga mamma om de hade en angenäm resa! Han skulle få se på resa när Junior var klar med honom. Och Lina skulle han ta itu med personligen!

Ett förtjust rop hördes från förrådet och Junior vände bort ansiktet i ren avsmak. Varför just hon? Varför just idag? Varför… han hejdade sig själv. Bara några meter bort kom ju kökschefen gående! Gode gud, om han hör Lina, så tar jag livet av mig! Han var inte säker på om han skulle springa och gömma sig el stå kvar el låtsas som det regnade eller…

\- Nikolaj! Kan du komma ett tag?

Tack gode gud! Någon annan påkallade hans uppmärksamhet och Junior vågade andas ut. I nästa sekund ville han sparka sig själv där det kändes som mest. Du hade världens chans, ditt fjås! Han var på väg åt ditt håll! Och du vill att han ska försvinna? Han slängde en ilsken blick mot dörren. Det är ditt fel, Lina! Om det här förstör mina chanser att bli ihop med den där sexbomben, så ska jag… vänta nu!

En helt lysande idé höll på att ta form och Junior skyndade tillbaka till sin hytt. Varför hade han inte tänkt på det här tidigare? Hans chanser att lägga vantarna på Nikolaj ökade plötsligt med sjumila-steg.

* * *

Det var kaos i mässen. Alla sprang runt som yra höns och ingen verkade veta vare sig ut el in. Joker hade tagit påtår och gick för att sätta sig bredvid Micki och Malin.

\- Vad är det som händer? Sånt här spring brukar det inte vara ens på julafton!

\- Det är ingen som vet säkert, men…

\- De har hittat ett lik på båten! Avbröt Micki.

Joker höjde ett ögonbryn.

\- Ett lik? Är det Nikolaj som kommer dragandes med sina mordhistorier nu igen?

\- Nej, det är sant! De hittade honom i ett igensvetsat förråd!

\- Det var Gustav som hittade honom!

\- Så det är en han?

\- Ja! Han måste ha legat där åtminstånde två månader, sa de! Men ändå!

\- Jo… visst! Vet de vem det är?

\- Näe! Men polisen frågar ut alla på båten och… det sägs att Rolf Dahlén själv ska komma hit och undersöka saken personligen.

Joker kände hur hjärtat började slå fortare.

\- Verkligen? Självaste Rolf Dahlén? Det var värst! Då borde man kanske… fixa en special-drink åt honom?

\- Det skulle han nog uppskatta!

Joker kunde nästan inte dölja sin iver.

\- Men då är det nog bäst att… jag går och gör det… med det samma! Får inte förspilla nån tid…

\- Han kommer inte än på en timme!

\- Det ska börjas i tid, Micki! Allt måste vara perfekt när herr Dahlén kommer ombord. Jag vill att han ska minnas den här resan så länge han lever.

Vad han undvek att nämna var att "så länge han lever" inte skulle bli särskilt länge. Inte om Joker fick ha något att säga till om saken.

* * *

\- Rolf, det är telefon till dig! Det är viktigt!

\- Han får ringa upp!

\- Rolf, det gäller Dahléns, säger han!

\- Ja, han får vänta tills vi kommer tillbaka! Är det viktigt så ringer han upp! Kom nu, vi har bråttom! Vi måste hinna till Freja innan hon lägger ut!

\- Vad spelar det för roll? Rolf, snälla du, jag är inte så förtjust i tanken på att…

\- Yvonne, du behöver inte titta på honom om du inte vill!

\- Hur vet du att det är en han?

\- Vad för något?

\- Du sa att jag inte behövde titta på honom! Hur visste du att det var en han? Polisen sa bara att de hittat ett lik!

\- Felsägning, älskling! Kom nu!

\- Rolf… Hon viftade med telefonluren.

\- Be honom fara och flyga!

\- Självklart, älskling! -Jag är ledsen, herr greven, men min man bad mig hälsa er att…

Rolf hade tagit luren från henne innan hon ens hunnit avsluta meningen.

\- C-H? Det var inte igår! Hur är läget? Så? Jo, visserligen! Ja, signore Rudenko har uttryckt ett visst intresse för… Dubbla? Men jag… Visst! Självklart! För din skull, C-H, vad du vill! Du! Vad sägs om en middag? Du kommer hit och får träffa familjen! Ja, Yvonne ser verkligen fram emot att få träffa dig!

\- Gör jag?

\- Sssh! -Vad säger du? Utmärkt! Ska vi säga… torsdag? Klockan åtta? Bra! Då ses vi då! Du är välkommen! Bra! Detsamma, C-H! Hej på dig!

Han la på luren, betydligt lugnare än för en halvtimme sen när polisen ringt.

\- Så det där var den beryktade C-H? Yvonne kunde inte låta bli att le.

\- Det måste vara minst femton år sen vi sågs sist! Yvonne, du kommer att älska honom! Han är den bästa vän man kan få! Och… han vill inte veta av nån särbehandling, bara för att han är greve!

\- Så… exakt hur rik är han?

\- Yvonne! Vi tar det när vi kommer hem! Nu har vi en båt att besöka och ett lik att undersöka!

* * *

Lina var på ett strålande humör. Hon hejade glatt på alla och tog kort på passagerarna och njöt i fulla drag av livet. När hon såg sin storebror sitta utanför hennes hytt blev hon ännu gladare… men något i hans ansikte fick henne att sakta in på stegen, istället för att flyga i hans famn. Han såg arg ut! Hade det hänt något?

\- Junior! Vad gör du här?

\- Hälsar på! Vad ser det ut som!

Han snäste åt henne! Vad var det med honom?

\- Jag har hittat en lägenhet!

\- Men… det är väl underbart… eller?

\- Ja, det trodde jag också! Tills jag fick se min femtonåriga lillasyster…

\- Sexton!

\- Inte förrän om tre veckor! Vad fan håller du på med? Uppför dig som… nån jävla slampa!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Jag såg dig! Tidigare idag! Förrådet! Intendenten! Ska jag fortsätta?

\- Sänk rösten, för helvete! Hon blängde trotsigt på honom. Ja? Och?

\- Och?!

\- Ja? Så jag har en affär med Uno! Så vadå? Vad ska du göra åt saken?

\- Han är gammal nog att vara din farbror!

\- Han är gammal nog att veta hur man tillfredställer en kvinnas alla behov och jag…

\- Håll käften! Du är fan ingen kvinna, du är ett barn!

\- Jag älskar honom!

\- I helvete att du gör!

\- Skrik inte åt mig!

\- Lina… Han försökte tala i normalt tonläge, men det krävdes vartenda uns av viljestyrka han hade. Han är gift, stumpan! Han har fru och barn… barn som är äldre än dig!

\- Det vet jag väl!

\- Lina… Du fattar väl att jag måste berätta för mamma och pappa om det här?

\- Varför då?

\- Han utnyttjar dig, syrran! Och jag vill inte vara den som säger "Vad var det jag sa" när han sårar dig!

\- Han kommer inte att såra mig! Hon log förnöjt. Han gör allt som jag ber honom om!

Så såg hon på sin storebror med den bästa hundvalpsblick hon kunde förmå (och la till en darrande läpp, för säkerhets skull).

\- Snälla Junior, säg inget till pappa! Han skulle slå ihjäl Uno! Snälla… för min skull? Jag tycker så väldigt mycket om honom! Snälla, jag gör vad som helst…

\- Ja, det såg jag nog!

\- Snälla?

Hon var riktigt nöjd med sin prestation. Föll han inte för det där, så visste hon inte vad hon skulle göra.

Junior såg ut att fundera på saken, trots att han bestämt sig redan när han såg henne komma gående.

\- Vet du vad, syrran? Jag skulle kunna… glömma bort… det jag såg idag!

\- Åh, tack, snälla…

\- Glömma att jag nånsin hört talas om intendent Uno Kronkvist!

\- Åh, Junior, jag visste att du…

\- På ett villkor!

Hon borde ha anat att det fanns en hake.

\- Vad?

\- Du ska få se! Följ med mig!

* * *

\- Niko… varför såg Marie ut som om hon ville strypa nån av oss?

\- Ingen aning!

\- Nikolaj…

\- Jag färsäkrade mig bara om att det inte var hon som spritt ut de där rykterna om mig och Malin!

\- Vad gjorde du?

Nikolaj betraktade sina naglar. De var tydligen väldigt intressanta just i det här ögonblicket.

\- Nikolaj?

\- Jag gav henne en dusch… skulle man kunna säga! Jag tröck ner huvudet i toalettstolen och spolade några gånger!

Micki tvärstannade och stirrade på honom.

\- Är du helt från vettet?

\- Jag sa förlåt! Det gjorde jag! Senare!

\- Nikolaj… Varför låter du henne skrämma upp dig sådär?

\- Jag blev inte…

\- Niko… varför bryr du dig om de där rykterna överhuvudtaget? Jag gör inte det! Varför gör du det?

\- Jag… gillar inte att folk springer runt och sprider en massa rykten om mig!

\- Älskling… Du vet ju att de inte är sanna, el hur?

\- Jo?

\- Och jag vet att du inte är sanna, eftersom du älskar mig, el hur?

\- Jo?

\- Så vad spelar det då för roll? Det är ju bara falska rykten! De försvinner efter en vecka… el några dar… Folk glömmer så lätt när de vet att det inte finns några som helst bevis!

\- Men om det fanns bevis…

\- Men nu gör det inte det! Sluta oroa dig! Du! Har du hört om liket, förresten?

\- I förrådet? Självklart! Hela båten pratar om det!

\- Vem tror du att det var?

\- Ingen aning! Ingen jag kände, i alla fall! Och nu skulle jag inte vilja lära känna honom!

\- Det börjar bli lite obehagligt, det här, tycker du inte?

\- Älskling, det är bara ett lik, han kan inte göra dig något!

\- Det är inte så mycket liket, som den som dödat honom, som oroar mig! Det är något som går nu! Först din farbror, sen herr och fru Dahlén och nu den här killen! Jag vet inte… Jag gillar bara inte tanken på att det kanske finns en mördare där ute!

\- Du vet väl att jag skyddar dig? Med mitt liv, om så krävs!

\- Och du behöver inte säga sådär! Det gör inte saken bättre!

\- Micki, för att komma åt dig, måste han först ta sig förbi mig och det torde bli det sista han gör här i livet!

De fortsatte diskussionen medan de gick mot hytten och märkte inte att de var iakttagna.

Lina förstod fortfarande inte vitsen med det här, men så länge det innebar att Junior skulle hålla tyst, så var hon gärna med på noterna.

\- Jaha?

\- Vad tycker du?

\- Om vadå?

\- Om Freja, ditt nöt! Nikolaj!

\- Han duger väl… med tanke på att han är upptagen!

\- Det hindrar inte dig, varför skulle det hindra mig?

\- Vad tänker du göra?

\- Inte jag, syrran! Du! Det är här du kommer in! Du och din lilla kamera!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Du hörde vad de sa! Så länge det inte finns några bevis, så är allt guld och gröna skogar!

\- Så…?

\- Så vi ska se till att skaffa fram bevis!

\- Hur ska det gå till!

\- Enkelt! Vi gör såhär…

* * *

Joker mediterade i sin hytt. Han behövde all kraft och styrka han kunde få. Nu var stunden nära. Han kunde känna det, det fanns i luften, det fanns i honom, det fanns överallt.

\- Det är dags, älskade! Viskade han, utan att öppna ögonen. Rolf är på väg hit! Cirkeln är sluten! Jag tänkte vänta tills imorgon! Då har jag hela dan på mig att förbereda… men ikväll… ska jag invagga honom i falsk trygghet. Han tror att inget kan hända honom ombord på Freja! Jag ska se till att det förblir så… tills allt är klart!

\- Jag är så stolt över dig, Torbjörn!

Han vågade inte öppna ögonen. Han visste att om han gjorde det, skulle han finna tomhet och ångest. Med ögonen slutna, kunde han hålla kvar Viktor en stund till. Han mindes så väl deras sista samtal, innan den där ödesdigra kvällen när allt förändrades. De hade legat i sängen och pratat om allt och ingenting och Viktor hade satt sig upp i sängen och tittat ner på honom.

"""""

\- Alltså, jag fattar inte att ingen nånsin talat om för dig hur enastående vacker du är! Du! Vet du vad? När det här är klart, då ska vi resa bort, tillsammans, du och jag!

\- Långt bort… Bara du och jag! Det skulle jag tycka om!

\- Du behöver få komma bort från det här stället några veckor. Vad sägs om… Venedig? El kanske Maldiverna? Ligga nakna på vita stränder, njuta av solnedgången… El varför inte Paris? City of Romance! Titta på utsikten från Eiffeltornet… Åh, älskade, jag önskar att mamma kunde få träffa dig!

Det hade han inte väntat sig.

\- Vad för något?

\- Ja! Varför inte? Jag vill att du ska träffa min familj! Jag vill att de ska se att det finns en som verkligen bryr sig om mig!

\- Skulle jag… Du skojar?

\- Nej, absolut inte! Jag är lite fundersam över hur Eva kommer att ta det hela, men hon får finna sig i det enkla faktum att... jag blivit kär i någon annan!

\- Men om de inte tycker om mig?

\- Hur skulle de kunna låta bli? Är det en sak jag har upptäckt under de här två månaderna vi har varit tillsammans, så är det att du, Torbjörn Jonasson, är helt underbar. Vet du, jag har bara en liten sak som jag måste ta hand om först, men i morgon… I morgon, min mest älskade, då följer du med mig och träffar familjen!

\- Varför inte redan ikväll?

\- Jag måste förbereda dem, älskade! Jag är trots allt en Remmer… Och en gift Remmer, dessutom! Sen har vi den lilla ”samma kön”-detaljen. Jag är inte riktigt säker på hur mamma kommer att reagera. Jag är nog den förste Remmer på… 300 år, skulle jag tro, som har såna känslor, även om jag har mina misstankar när det gäller Nikolaj! Och så har jag en sak att ta hand om! En utmaning! Men om du kommer hem till mig… runt tio, skulle jag tro att vi är klara… så kan vi börja planera!

\- Jag kan inte tro att det verkligen är sant!

\- Det är sant! Låt mig bara ta hand om den här lilla detaljen först… sen är det bara du och jag… för evigt!

\- För evigt…

\- Men för tillfället… vill jag bara vara med dig! Ge mig något att minnas, något att tänka på när jag tar hand om den här… affären!

Torbjörn gav honom ett snett leende och kysste honom. Det var menat att bli en ömsint kyss, men den höll sig inte ömsint särskilt länge. Plötsligt var det som om han inte kunde sluta, som om han ville inpränta varenda mm av Viktor Remmer i sitt minne.

"""""""

Han hade gett Viktor sin kropp, sin själ, sitt hjärta och han fick Viktors, som tack.  
Han öppnade ögonen och kände tårarna rinna ner för kinderna.

\- Jag saknar dig så, älskade! Jag vet inte hur länge jag orkar med det här! Viktor… Viktor, kom tillbaka!

Men han visste att det inte gick. För att de skulle kunna vara tillsammans, fanns det bara en sak kvar att göra. Cirkeln måste slutas! Han måste avsluta det som Viktor påbörjade. Han måste döda Rolf Dahlén!

* * *

\- Det här är inte sant! Vi kan inte sitta här hela dan!

\- Jag försökte säga åt dig att vi skulle ta den andra vägen, suckade Yvonne, men du skulle promt…

\- Det är väl för helvete inte mitt fel att vi fastnade i en bilkö?

\- Du kunde ha tagit den andra vägen!

\- Vi kommer aldrig att hinna fram i tid!

\- Ring Carl och säg att vi inte kommer!

\- Varför skulle jag?

\- Så att de inte börjar undra! Freja kommer tillbaka till Stockholm! Vi kan åka dit då! Om polisen vill ha tag på oss, så får de väl flyga oss dit med helikopter el nåt.

Rolf suckade. Men han visste att hon hade rätt.

\- Jaja! Jag ska ringa! Vi vill ju inte att… "storebror" oroar sig för oss!

Yvonne gav honom en skarp blick, men sa inget!

* * *

\- Du är inte klok! Tror du verkligen att det kommer att funka?

\- Låt mig säga så här, syrran! Antingen så hjälper du mig med det här, el också går jag upp till pappa på kontoret det första jag gör när jag kommer hem och berättar allt jag vet om dig och intendent Pervo!

\- Okej! Okej, jag gör det! Men du måste vara medveten om att…

\- Timing is everything! Jag vet! Ett enda kort, det är allt jag begär… el tre om du kan fixa det!

\- Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör!

\- Och det gör du?

\- Iväg med dig nu! Vi har inte hela dan på oss!


	9. Chapter 9

Kap 9

Juniors plan att snärja Nikolaj hade gått om intet innan den ens hade hunnit börja. Inte pga att det inte fanns tillfälle, han hade passerat Nikolaj flera gånger under dan. Näe, det var något annat som kommit emellan. Junior hade råkat gå in i fl rum. 

Junior hade råkat få syn på liket. 

Junior hade känt igen Erik! 

Och det hade tagit fyra starka karlar för att hålla fast honom, innan läkaren dök upp och gav honom något lugnande.

* * *

Lina kunde inte begripa att Junior bara försvunnit, som uppslukad av jorden och hon hade sökt sig till kapten Ericsson för att få hjälp. Och det var där hon befann sig när en av poliserna ringde och sa att de hade fått en identifikation av den döde.

Så Carl hade skyndat iväg och därför var det Lina som tog emot samtalet från sin far.

\- Kapten Ericssons telefon, det här är Lina Dahlén!

\- Jobbar du som sekreterare också, lillan?

\- Hej, pappa! Carl fick ett viktigt samtal och stack iväg, så…

\- Hur går det? Har ni hört något?

\- Det var därför de ringde! De har hittat någon som kan identifiera döingen!

\- Verkligen?

Det hördes ett mummel och Lina gissade att pappa berättade för mamma vad som hänt.

\- Så när kommer ni hit? Jag hörde några ur personalen säga att "självaste Rolf Dahlén" skulle komma.

-Vi fastnade i en bilkö! Vi satt där i en timme! Så vi kan inte komma!

\- Oj! Det var tråkigt! Jag vet att de flesta här hade sett fram emot att få träffa dig. "Fast dit räknas inte jag! Det sista jag behöver är att du och mamma kommer hit och snokar!"

\- Vi kommer så fort Freja lägger till i Stockholm!

"Åh, jippie!"

\- Bra!

\- Du, Lina, du vet inte vart Junior håller hus?

\- Han är här ombord! Har du hört att han har skaffat lägenhet nu?

\- Ja, jag… hörde något liknande! Eh, jag skulle behöva prata med er båda, men… du kanske kan vidareföra det här till din bror?

\- Visst! Vad är det?

\- Vi får en gäst till middag på torsdag…

\- Ska vi äta en gäst till middag? Usch! Kan jag beställa pizza istället?

\- Lina!

\- Förlåt!

\- Det är en gammal skolkamrat till mig som kommer på besök och jag har bjudit honom på middag! Och jag vill att både du och Junior är där! Som en familjemiddag!

"Åh, herregud! Vad begär du av mig, egentligen?"

\- Okej, jag ska säga till Junior! Är det nån särskild tid?

\- Torsdag! Gärna runt åtta! Tror du att ni kan komma?

"Aldrig i livet!"

\- Visst! Jag ska höra vad Junior säger, men… det ska vi väl kunna fixa på något sätt. Jag kan prata med farbror Carl och höra om jag kan få ledigt… Just det! Ska Elinor och farbror Carl också komma?

\- Nej, det är bara vår familj! Men så bra, då pratar du med Junior? Och så håller du ögon och öron öppna! Om de säger något som du tror är avgörande för den här utredningen, så slår du en signal, ok? Och håll dig i närheten av din bror och farbror Carl! Gå ingenstans ensam!

\- Pappa…

\- Jag menar allvar, Lina! Du går ingenstans utan sällskap! Är det uppfattat?

\- Ja! Jag lovar!

\- Bra! Så ses vi imorgon! Puss på dig!

\- God natt! Ge mamma en puss från mig!

\- Eh… Okej!

Lina la på luren. Pappa ville veta vad som hände ombord… Visst! Men då kunde hon ju inte hålla sig bredvid Junior hela tiden?

Hon gick mot dörren. Hålla ögon och öron öppna, var det! Det skulle hon väl kunna klara!

Det var en brett leende Lina som gick ut i korridoren.

* * *

\- Och när var sista gången ni träffade herr Mattson?

\- Eh… två månader sen, tror jag! Jo! Det blir två månader på… torsdag, tror jag! Han skulle resa tillbaka till Sverige och… kolla upp en lägenhet han skulle… vi skulle…

"Djupa andetag, Junior! Du fixar det här! Ta det bara lugnt!"

\- Vi skulle bo ihop, var det tänkt… när jag kom tillbaka till Sverige! Jag skulle hälsa på mina föräldrar och min syster och sen… Vem gjorde det? Vet ni det? Vet ni vem som… vem som dödade honom?

\- Herr Dahlén, vi kan inte lämna ut såna uppgifter till…

Junior fick plötsligt väldigt svårt att andas. Av någon anledning dök en minnesbild upp i hjärnan… Hur hade pappa egentligen reagerat på Erik? Så fort hans namn nämndes… hade han blivit alldeles… knäpp! Men varför…

\- Åh, herregud, nej! Inte det också! Inte han!

\- Vem?

\- Vad?

\- Det går inte… han skulle aldrig… Varför skulle han… Vad hade Erik gjort honom?

Han hade helt glömt bort poliserna. Allt han kunde tänka på var sin fars underliga beteende de senaste veckorna… och Eriks breda flin innan han reste. 

\- Ge mig några dagar att städa och få in möblerna, så kan du höra av dig när du kommer!

Junior hade flinat, han också.

\- Och hur gör vi med sängarna? Frågade han, som om han frågade vad klockan var.

\- Tja, det får vi väl se när du kommer! Fast jag borde nog varna dig, jag tänker bara bära in en säng. Ska du ha en egen, så får du bara in den själv.

De visste båda två att det inte skulle behövas två sängar. Inte om allt gick som planerat. Naturligtvis så gick det inte som planerat. Och varför hade det inte blivit som planerat? Pga Rolf Dahlén, så enkelt var det! Junior såg allvarligt på de två polisassistenterna.

\- Inte för att jag vet varför han gjorde det el hur han gjorde det… men jag vet vem som dödade Erik!

\- Så?

\- Vem?

"Du gör det för Eriks skull, Junior! Det är lika bra att du säger sanningen! Har du sagt A så får du säga B!"

\- Min far! Rolf Dahlén!

* * *

Torbjörn Jonasson, kallad Joker av sina vänner och den som alla ansåg vara den mest godhjärtade, vänliga själ som någonsin satt sin fot på freja, var galen av raseri. Han röt till och med åt Siv, som kom och knackade på dörren till hans hytt, där han låst in sig, till synes helt utan anledning. Inget åt han, inget drack han, ingen förklaring gav han och ingen ville han prata med. Han hade kastat saker och vrålat både eder och förbannelser. Han syster Emelie hade ringt och frågat hur det gått och fått en utskällning som fått dem båda att gråta. Men efteråt mådde han faktiskt mycket bättre. Han ringde till och med sin syster och bad om förlåtelse. De pratade i en timme och redde ut allt som tidigare fått dem att råka i luven på varann, så sa de adjö och avslutade samtalet.

Joker satte sig på sin plats, framför Helgedomen och tog ett djupt, renande andetag.

\- Det är inget att göra åt saken! Sa han, till sig själv och Viktor. Han kommer att dröja… Det gör inte så mycket! Jag kommer att vänta på honom! Man undkommer inte sitt öde! Man kan försöka, men det slutar alltid med att man åker dit, i alla fall! Och det är precis vad som kommer att hända Rolf Dahlén!

* * *

\- Nu tar vi det här en gång till… Varför skulle Rolf Dahlén döda Erik Mattson?

\- Jag vet inte!

\- Men du vet att det var han som gjorde det?

\- Utan tvekan!

\- Och… du har bevis för dina anklagelser, hoppas jag?

\- Man behöver bara nämna Eriks namn i pappas närhet, så ser han ut som om han såg ett spöke! Det är inte ens meningen att han ska känna Erik, varför uppför han sig då som om Erik vore Djävulen själv?

Poliserna såg på varann och gick en bit bort.

\- Vi skulle kunna prata med Rolf Dahlén…

\- Och vad tror du tidningarna skulle säga om saken om det visar sig att han är oskyldig?

\- Vi ser till att tidningarna inte får veta något!

\- Vi måste få hit ett proffs! Vi klarar inte det här själva!

\- Jaha? Vem då? CIA? FBI? Vi kanske ska ringa agent Mulder och säga att vi har ett lysande fall för hans X-arkiv?

\- Jag tänkte mig snarare någon annan…

Och något i hans blick fick den andre att rygga tillbaka.

\- Aldrig i livet! Flämtade han.

\- Varför inte? Kan du tänka dig någon bättre?

\- Åjo, en hel del! Kom igen, Olov, den… människan är den Ondes avkomma!

\- Och den bästa vi har! Kan jag låna din mobil?

\- Det här förlåter jag dig aldrig!

-Vill du lösa det här fallet? Dåså! -Ja, hej, det är är assistent Nilsson! Kan du koppla mig till Djävulens frilla? Ja, chansen att hon hör mig är minimal, så… kan du koppla mig? Tack!

Hans kollega såg upp mot taket.

\- Vi är dödsdömda!

* * *

\- Niko… Du har stått i duschen i en halvtimme, är du inte klar snart? Jag vill inte låta Malin vänta!

\- Älskling, när man har ett fördelaktigt yttre…

\- Ursäkta?!

\- … Så måste man ta väl hand om det!

\- Fördelaktigt yttre? Jo, kyss mig!

\- Gärna det! Men då får du komma in hit och ta en dusch med mig!

\- Vi har verkligen inte tid med… Herregud! Inte ens Bella tillbringade en halvtimme i duschen!

Nikolaj tittade ut bakom draperiet.

\- Vad sa du?

\- Jag sa att min syrra skulle aldrig tillbringa en halvtimme i duschen! Och vad det gäller det där med fördelaktiga yttre, så…

\- Du har aldrig berättat att du har en syster!

\- Har jag inte?

\- Inte för mig, i alla fall!

\- Pinsamt! Bella är praktiskt taget den som uppfostrat mig och så har jag inte berättat om henne?

\- Storasyster, alltså?

\- Den bästa man kan ha! Vet du, nu när jag tänker på saken… Vi har aldrig pratat om våra familjer!

\- Vi har haft annat för oss! Muttrade Nikolaj och skyndade att dra för draperiet igen.

\- Har du några syskon?

Ett ohörbart mummel var allt han fick till svar.

\- Niko!

\- Vad är det? I duschen tog Nikolaj ett djupt andetag och stängde av duschen.

\- Har du några syskon?

\- Eh… Jo, jag har en syster! En lillasyster! Nina!

\- Näe? Jag har en storasyster och du har en lillasyster… Hur gammal är hon?

\- Hon är sju år yngre än mig, så… hon torde vara 21 nu!

\- Wow… Bella är i Luxemburg nu! Hon flyttade dit för tre år sen med man och barn och allt!

\- Kul för henne! Hoppas hon trivs!

Mer sa han inte. Micki fick en rynka i pannan. Okej, så vad gällde saken?

\- Och…? Försökte han.

\- Och vad?

\- Vad gör din syrra nu?

\- Jag vet inte! Micki… kan vi prata om något annat? Jag står inte på särskilt god fot med min familj.

\- Visst! Vi kan prata om något annat! "Men tro inte att jag tänker glömma bort det så lätt. Inga hemligheter, sa vi! Och om det är något som tynger dig, så vill jag veta, så att jag kan hjälpa dig!"

* * *

Tidigt nästa morgon började det hända saker ombord på finlandsfärjan. Klockan var inte ens åtta och ändå var det liv och rörelse på vartenda däck.

Kapten Ericsson satt vid sitt skrivbord och gick igenom några papper. Ett lik på båten! Ryktet hade börjat spridas bland passagerarna och han måste komma på något att säga tills saken ordnat upp sig.

En knackning på dörren och Carl hann inte ens öppna munnen förrän Rolf och Yvonne Dahlén kom in.

\- Rolf? Yvonne!

\- Carl!

\- Vad kan jag hjälpa er med?

\- Sila snacket, din snyltare, du vet varför vi är här! Vad vet vi om liket?

\- Har inte Junior pratat med dig?

\- Junior?

\- Vad har han med saken att göra?

\- Det var han som identifierade liket! En… Erik Mattson! De var tydligen skolkamrater på Harward och…

\- Vänta här! Menar du att… min pojke har sett liket? Tanken på att hennes förstfödde, hennes älskling, hade varit i närheten av en död man, gav henne rysningar längs hela kroppen. Herregud, stackars Junior måste vara alldeles förkrossad! Hon såg bort mot Carl, men undvek hans blick. Vart är han nånstans nu? Frågade hon försiktigt.

\- I sin hytt, skulle jag tro! Lina är också där! Vad jag förstod, så…

Han tystnade. Det var något i luften. Alla tre vände sig mot den öppna dörren och plötsligt svepte en kall vind in i rummet. Det här kunde bara betyda trubbel och herrskapet Dahlén tog omedvetet några steg närmare Carls skrivbord, som om de ville söka skydd. Carl reste sig upp för att möta vad för ondska det nu kunde vara…

Ingen hade väntat sig det som dök upp i dörröppningen. Det stod en aura av ondska runt främlingen. Och alla stirrade de på polisbrickan hon höll fram.

\- Kriminalinspektör Vera Bengtsson! Ni hade kallat på mig?

* * *

En ilsken knackning på dörren väckte Micki den morgonen. Han blängde ilsket på dörren och vände sig om för att sova vidare.

\- Det är någon på dörren, muttrade han.

\- Så öppna, då! Blev svaret från mannen vid hans sida.

\- Det är din hytt, du öppnar!

\- Jag kan inte öppna, jag har inga kläder på mig!

\- Inte jag heller!

\- Niko…

Nikolaj gjorde en ansats att resa sig, så skakade han på huvudet, drog täcket över öronen och muttrade:

\- Inte en chans!

Micki gav honom en öm blick. Man kunde inte låta bli att älska dem karln. Till och med hans morgonhumör. Så Micki reste sig, slängde på sig kalsonger och t-shirt och gick för att öppna. Nikolaj mumlade fram ett knappt hörbart:

\- Tack, älskling! Och var redan på väg att somna om.

\- Du kommer att få för det här! Flinade Micki och låste upp dörren.

Flickan utanför liknade ingenting han tidigare sett. Kläderna var märkesplagg, men alldeles för slampiga. Håret, som säkert varit väldigt vackert en gång i tiden var färgat i rött, lila och grönt och var uppsatt i en frisyr som säkert skrämde iväg, snarare än lockade till sig, potentiella kund… vänner, rättade han sig själv. Hon var hårt sminkad och munnen var snörpt till två smala streck… och ögonen skvallrade om att bakom fasaden fanns en liten tjej som kommit vilse i världen och inte visste vart hon skulle gå el vem hon skulle gå till, för att få hjälp.

\- Kan jag hjälpa dig med något? Frågade han vänligt.

Hon allt utom fnös honom rakt i ansiktet.

\- Det betvivlar jag! Jag måste ha gått fel! De sa att det här var Nikolaj Remmers hytt.

"Vad i hela…?"

\- Det är Nikolajs hytt! Och du är…

\- Din värsta mardröm! Stig åt sidan, bredkäft, innan jag ger dig en gratis könsoperation på tjugo minuter!

"Oj, hoppla! Det här kan bli intressant!"

\- Ett ögonblick!

Utan att lämna sin plats i dörröppningen, vände han huvudet mot sängen.

\- Niko?

\- Hrmf! Hördes från sängen. Micki låg ursäktande mot… flickan och fortsatte:

\- Nikolaj…

\- Älskling, jag sover!

\- Det är besök till dig!

\- Malin?

\- Inte direkt! Jag tror du har lite att förklara!

\- Är det inte Malin, då får det vara! De får återkomma! Micki, snälla! Jag är för trött för att ta itu med det nu! Älskling, kom och lägg dig igen! Du börjar inte förrän om en timme och köket klarar sig utan mi…

Det sista försvann i en gäspning. Micki steg åt sidan och ställde sig sedan, lutad mot väggen och med armarna i kors, för att se vad som hände härnäst. Han hade på känn att det skulle bli en explosion.

Han blev inte besviken. Tjejen utanför tittade in, slängde en snabb blick mot sängen, så stirrade hon på Micki och all färg verkade försvinna från hennes ansikte.

\- Nikolaj Remmer, vad i HELVETE tror du att du håller på med?

DET fick upp honom. Han flög upp ur sängen, utan den minsta tanke på vad han hade, el rättare sagt INTE hade på sig och stirrade gapande på flickan framför honom.

\- Av alla… idiotiska… perversa… Nikolaj… Skärp dig! Och ta på dig kläderna! Du har väl nån ynka anständighet kvar i kroppen? Vad fan är det som försiggår här, egentligen? Va? Och vem i HELvete är det där (hon nickade åt Mickis håll)? Vart har du plockat upp honom?

Nikolajs kolsvarta ögon såg ut att spraka av ilska.

\- Vad får dig att tro att ni har samma yrke? Frågade han hätskt. Brukar han hålla till i något av dina hörn?

Det fick han en präktig örfil för och Micki spärrade upp ögonen.

\- Vad gör du här, förresten? Fortsatte Nikolaj oberört. Låt mig gissa! Har pengarna tagit slut? Och langarna har slutat ge kredit? Så då kommer du till brorsan för att titta pengar?

\- Jag borde ha förstått att det skulle bli såhär! Du kan inte vara min bror, Nikolaj, du kan inte… hålla på med sånt här och samtidigt vara… Du får inte… Fan, Nikolaj, det är ju osunt! Det är inte normalt!

\- Nähä? Och det du sysslar med på kvällarna, det är helt okej? Du, jag undrar vem av oss som är den största syndaren i familjen! Vem som har mest… perversa idéer!

\- Nikolaj… På tonfallet lät det som om hon talade till ett oförstående barn. Det är en synd, det vet du… Det är samma sak som en enkelbiljett till helvetet, Nikolaj! Jag trodde pappa hade förklarat det där för dig! Det verkade i alla fall som om du lyssnade?

\- Och att ha sex med främmande karlar för pengar… det är ingen synd? Okej, då förstår jag! Tack, syrran, nu känns det mycket bättre!

\- Fy fan för dig! Dra åt helvete och ta din lilla rövslickare med dig!

Micki höjde ett roat ögonbryn. "Okej, jag är alltså en bredkäftad rövslickare! Bra att veta!" Nikolaj, däremot, såg ut att koka av ilska.

\- Ut härifrån! Ut! Innan jag gör något vi båda kommer att få ångra!

\- Ingen risk! Jag tänker inte stanna här en sekund till!

En sista, förintande blick mot Micki, sen stormade hon ut och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

Nikolaj satte sig ner på sängen igen. Det var som om all luft gått ur honom. Micki gick bort till sängen och satte sig bredvid honom.

\- Din syster, förmodar jag?

Nikolaj flinade snett och gjorde en gest mot dörren, som om han presenterade någon.

\- Nina Remmer-Micki Sandell! Micki-min lillasyster Nina!

Han suckade tungt. Den stenhårda blicken var plågad.

\- Förstår du nu?

Micki nickade sakta och gjorde det enda han kunde komma att tänka på just då. Han la armarna om Nikolaj och höll om honom. Nina Remmer… Visst, han förstod varför Nikolaj inte gärna pratade om sin familj… Men den sekund han sett in i de där stora ögonen, innan muren kom upp och utskällningen började, hade han sett den äkta Nina Remmer… och han tänkte göra vad han kunde för att hjälpa henne.


	10. Chapter 10

Kap 10

\- Hon har varit pappas flicka så länge jag kan minnas! Förklarade Nikolaj när de gick mot mässen. Hon fick allt hon pekade på och hon sög åt sig allt han sa, som en tvättsvamp. Och pappa… Han tillhörde den gamla skolan…

\- Han gick förmodligen i samma klass som min pappa!

\- Förmodligen! Hon tog efter honom i allt, hans sätt att tänka, hans sätt att tala, hans sätt att agera… och när hon var… 15 år, så stack hon. Två gånger åkte hon in för prostitution, båda gångerna var pappa där och fixade ut henne. Inte ett ord sa han om det hon sysslade med, han bara betalade borgen, så att hans lilla flicka skulle kunna komma hem igen.

\- Jobbigt!

\- Mamma tog det hårdast, tror jag! Och jag… var väl inte direkt den idealiske brodern. När hon var hemma, skrek vi åt varann och när hon inte var hemma, så skrek jag åt farsan. Jag trodde ju… I helvete heller, det VAR hans fel! Men Nina såg upp till honom som en gud! Ingen fick tracka ner på hennes pappa! När jag förstod att hon höll på med droger… Jag försökte få tag på henne, men hon var som uppslukad av jorden! Jag var så förbannad! Jag ville slå ihjäl henne! Och jag ville slå ihjäl farsan! Och eftersom jag varken kunde, el egentligen ville, göra det, så tog jag den fegaste utvägen: jag stack. Jag tog mina sista slantar och tog första bästa flyg till USA. Och vem tror du jag hittar i USA?

Han svalde hårt. Den här promenaden längs Minneslunden var inte det roligaste han gjort, men det måste göras.

\- Jag försöker få med henne hem… lovar att jag ska hjälpa henne… Hon är ju min syrra… Hon ropar på sin hallick och säger att jag försöker våldta henne! Sen kräver hon att han ska "göra processen kort" med mig!

\- Herregud, Nikolaj…

\- När jag kom tillbaka till Sverige klippte jag av alla band med min familj! Jag sa åt dem att glömma att jag nånsin existerat. Och som en skänk från ovan ser jag en annons i tidningen, jag får anställning på freja och på den vägen är det. När hon dök upp imorse… Det var första gången jag såg henne sen vi skildes åt i USA. Det var för lite mer än ett år sen! Och hon är den enda ur min familj som jag haft kontakt med… om nu det där mötet imorse kan kallas kontakt… på den tiden.

\- Men, men… Din farmor, dina… din farbror Viktor…?

\- Min familj har, lägligt nog, glömt bort både mig och Nina! Viktor var den enda i familjen som jag kunde prata med, den ende som lyssnade… och nu är han också borta!

\- Stod ni varann mycket nära, du och Viktor?

\- Han var som en bror för mig! Han var så… annorlunda mot var farsan var. Det gick att snacka med Viktor, han… han hade humor, han hade en skarp hjärna och han hade en livslust som ingen annan. Han skulle aldrig ta livet av sig! Han hade alldeles för mycket kvar att leva för. Jag hoppas att de hittar den som mördade honom… och att de låter mig få… tala med honom i enrum några minuter.

\- Tror du att det är samme mördare? Din farbror och så liket i förrådet?

\- Skulle inte förvåna mig ett dugg! Och Beatrice Dahlén? Som kollapsade det första hon gör när hon kommer hem? Näe, du, jag ska säga dig vad jag tror: mördaren finns här på båten! Det kan till och med vara någon vi känner!

* * *

\- Vad jag förstår, började kriminalinspektör Vera Bengtsson, så har någon på den här båten blivit anklagad för mordet på Erik Mattson?

Hon vände genast blicken mot kaptenen.

\- Vad har ni att säga om saken?

Carl såg ut som om han trodde att hon skämtade.

\- Det här är det första jag får höra om saken, förklarade han. Det sista jag hörde att…

\- Det minsta man kan begära är väl att kaptenen ombord har lite mer koll på vilka människor det är som springer här på båten. Har ni börjat förhöra personalen?

\- Vi har…

\- Inte börjat förhöra personalen, alltså! Man börjar ju undra om det finns någon kompetent personal på den här båten.

\- Nu tar du väl i lite väl mycket? Undrade Rolf, som genast bestämt sig för att han INTE tyckte om kriminalinspektören.

\- Och vem är du? Bengtsson spände ögonen i Rolf och såg på honom som om han vore en daggmask.

\- Det råkar vara så att det är jag som äger den här båten! Rolf Dahlén, det här är min hustru…

\- Och ni tycker att ni har med saken att göra? Det här är ett mord! Sånt tar polisen hand om! Såvida inte ni har något att tilläga som kan vara av vikt. Till exempel vart ni själv var när mordet begicks.

\- Nä, nu…

\- Snälla kriminalinspektören… Ni får det att låta som om min bror vore misstänkt för mordet.

\- Er bror, minsann? Bengtsson såg inte ut att vara det minsta imponerad. -Och ni har blivit förhörd av polisen?

\- Näe, vänta lite nu…

\- Jag frågade bara! Tro inte att ni kommer undan, bara för att ni är släkt med kapten! Och ni, kapten, kommer också att bli förhörd.

\- Det är jag fullt medveten om!

\- Bara så att ni vet, så tänker jag inte lämna den här båten, förrän mördaren sitter bakom lås och bom. Det verkar inte som om säkerheten här ombord är mycket att hurra för.

Rolf mötte sin halvbrors blick och för första gången sen barndomsåren var de rörande överens: de hade inte mycket till övers för kriminalinspektör Bengtsson.

\- Och nu, om ni ursäktar, ska jag installera mig i min hytt. Ni kan börja skicka in personalen en och en när jag är klar med alla papper.

Och med det vände hon och gick ut, utan att stänga dörren efter sig.

\- Jag har väl aldrig…

\- Vilken mara!

* * *

Micki hade inte väntat sig att få träffa Nina Remmer någon timme senare, sittandes utanför restaurangen med ett halvfullt vinglas i handen. Och han hade sannerligen inte väntat sig en glad och tillmötesgående Nina Remmer. Hon var nästan överdrivet fnittrig. Av någon anledning gjorde det honom lite illa till mods.

\- Får man slå sig ner?

\- Det är ett fritt land!

Han satte sig bredvid henne och plötsligt såg hon på honom med ovanligt stora rådjursögon.

\- Micki, jag vill be om ursäkt för mitt uppförande imorse. Jag överreagerade! Men du måste förstå, det var chocken! Jag brukar inte bli chockad, bortsett från den där gången när jag kom på mamma och pappa i sängen… fast det var innan hon dog, alltså, för jag var bara sju när det hände… när hon dog, alltså, inte när jag hittade den i sängen, för då förstod jag ju inte vad de gjorde och jag grät inte ens på begravningen för pappa sa att stora flickor gråter inte och jag ville visa honom vilken stor flicka jag var och… Men det var ju min brorsa, liksom! Jag har inget emot dig personligen, det får du inte tro, jag menar vem är jag att döma dig, jag känner dig ju knappt, men det är Nikolaj jag pratar om. Det är ju storebrorsan, liksom, man tror ju inte att storebrorsan ska vara… Inte så att vi alltid stått på så god fot med varann, han och jag, det får du inte tro, men han är ju min brorsa, typ och Nikolaj har alltid varit straight as an arrow, i alla fall så länge jag har känt honom, om man bortser från det där som hände i trädkojan med Philip, men det vet ju inte han om att jag vet, för han såg inte mig, men jag såg honom, el åtminstone såg jag dem innan de gick upp till trädkojan… Men han är glad, va? Och så länge han är glad och du är glad, så är ju jag glad och då blir alla glada och då är det ju… glatt! Micki, du är en av mina allra bästa vänner, el hur?

Micki satt fortfarande och försökte reda ut trådarna i hennes babblande. Han kunde inte släppa tanken på att något var fel och den tanken återkom ständigt.

\- Eh… va?

\- Ja, vi är ju praktiskt taget släkt och jag har aldrig haft en syster och om ni skulle gifta er så blir ju du som min syster och då blir vi som de allra bästa vänner, el hur?

Nu visste han med säkerhet att han inte gillade situationen. Den var alldeles för välbekant.

\- Eh… jaha?

\- Bra! Skulle du kunna låna mig 700 spänn? Du får tillbaka så fort som möjligt, jag har bara lite tight budget just för tillfället och det är ju bara för några dar, eftersom vi är som systrar och… och jag skulle verkligen behöva 700 spänn just nu!

Han visste att han inte borde fråga, han visste att han inte skulle gilla svaret, men han gjorde det ändå:

\- Vad ska du med så mycket pengar till?

\- En klänning, kom det alldeles för snabba svaret. Nya skor, sa hon så, efter en sekunds eftertanke. Och så, slutligen: Något att äta! Jag är så fruktansvärt sugen på… något. Snälla?

\- Herregud! Nina, hör du vad du själv säger?

Genast intog hon försvarsposition.

\- Vadå?

\- Du behöver hjälp, Nina!

\- Herregud, jag frågade bara om du kunde låna mig några hundra, inte om du kunde springa iväg och köpa heroin.

\- Det vill du helst göra själv, va?

\- Vad sa du?!

\- Nina…

\- Glöm det! Glöm att jag frågade!

\- Nina, vänta!

\- Dra åt helvete! Och med det reste hon sig hastigt och skyndade iväg. Micki bävade för när han måste berätta för Nikolaj vad som hänt.

* * *

Nikolaj var inne på sig sjuttionde armhävning när mobilen ringde.

\- Sjuttioett… sjuttio… Fan också! -Hallå, Nikolaj!

\- Niko, du måste prata med din syster!

\- Inget "Hej, älskling"?

\- Nikolaj… jag börjar bli riktigt orolig för henne!

\- På vilket sätt?

\- Näe, jag… jag tror bara inte att hon mår så bra just nu!

\- Näe, tacka fan för det, hon har väl abstinensbesvär!

\- Det betvivlar jag!

\- Ursäkta? Okej, visst, jag ska prata med henne! Hjälper du mig?

\- Du, jag tror att det är bäst om du gör det själv, jag är inte en av hennes allra bästa vänner just nu!

\- Vad har hänt?

\- Äh, det var inget! Jag såg henne utanför restaurangen och…

\- Och hon var sitt vanliga, otrevliga jag?

\- Nej, inte så! Snarare tvärtom! Niko, hon var hög som Empire State Building!

\- Inte det också! Micki, jag orkar inte längre!

\- Jag vet, älskling, jag vet!

\- Men du kommer väl senare?

\- Nej!

\- Nej?!

\- Jag tror jag stannar i min hytt inatt! Det blir bäst så?

\- Bäst?! För vem då? I din hytt? Micki, varf… Är det något jag gjort? Är det mitt fel?

\- Älskling, det vet du att det inte är! Jag tror bara att… Niko, du måste reda ut det här med din syster och jag har en känsla av att det kan ta en stund. Och med tanke på hennes tidigare tillstånd, så kan det ta hela natten!

\- Micki… Jag gillar inte det här… Jag har vant mig vid att ha dig vid min sida…

\- Det är bara för en natt, Nikolaj! Du överlever!

\- Det betvivlar jag!

\- Nikolaj, det finns ingen annan lösning! Och det vet du!

Nikolaj suckade tungt.

\- Jag vet! Gud hjälpe mig!

* * *

-…Och det skulle förmodligen inte förvåna mig om hela båten var korrumperad! Avslutade kriminalinspektör Bengtsson.

Rolf hade fått nog. Han öppnade munnen för att ge henne svar på tal, när en telefonsignal påkallade hans uppmärksamhet. Det var förmodligen signore Rudenko som fått nys om C-H´s uppdykande och ville ha en förklaring.

\- Rolf Dahlén?

\- Du stannade inte ens för att se om han var död, din jävel! Fräste en för honom okänd röst.

\- Ursäkta?

\- Du tyckte du var så jävla smart, el hur? "Få det att se ut som en självmord! Ingen skulle misstänka något!" Men se, du glömde en sak: det finns ett vittne! Ett vittne som hörde hans sista ord. Vem tror du han utpekade som sin mördare?

Rolf blev vit i ansiktet. Han kände inte igen rösten, men det var tydligt att personen i fråga visste mer än han borde.

\- Så vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?

\- Du dödade Viktor, din förbannade skitstövel! Vad tror du själv att jag vill ha hjälp med?

\- Jag tror ni tagit fel person! Jag vet inte…

\- Ett uppfriskande parti rysk roulett, kanske? Personen i andra änden skrattade lågt. Roffe, lille, du borde veta bättre än att spela mot Viktor Remmer! Han vinner alltid!

\- Vem är du?

\- Har du inte förstått det än, Roffe? Jag är den som ska döda dig! Du dödade Viktor, det är bara passande att jag dödar dig, tycker du inte? Och jag föreslår att du inte nämner något om det här till polisen. Vem vet vad som kan dyka upp på polisstationen. Ett litet… bevis, kanske? På att du inte bara dödade Viktor, utan även din mor och far… och stackars oskyldige Erik Mattson!

\- Var det du som…

\- Självklart! Vad trodde du? Tja, jag kan inte gärna ta åt mig vad det gäller Erik, där får du nog stå ditt kast. Men annars, ja! Nå, jag föreslår att du lämnar kaptenshytten och går ut på däck. Det är en sån vacker dag, en simtur kanske skulle göra dig gott?

\- Du kommer inte undan med det här, din…

\- Jag skulle tänka mig för om jag var du, Roffe! Det är jag som bestämmer reglerna den här gången! Så… Däck 9 om tio minuter! Ingen polis, ingen dold mikrofon…

\- Du kan inte skrämma mig!

\- Kan inte jag? Hur låter det här: Kom upp på däck 9 om tio minuter, el så blir lilla Lina uppsprättad som en fisk.

\- Lina?

\- Nu blev du intresserad, förstår jag! Tio minuter! -Vill du säga hej till pappa? Nähä? Hon ser inte särskilt pigg ut för tillfället, Roffe, vad ger ni henne för mat, egentligen?

\- Din förb…

\- Tio minuter!

Samtalet avslutades. Rolf stirrade på telefonen och all färg försvann från hans ansikte.

\- Lina!

\- Vad?

\- Vem?

\- Han har Lina!

\- Vem?! Vem har Lina?

\- Vem är Lina?

\- Den jäveln, han har min dotter!

* * *

Joker la på luren. Det där var ju nästan roligt. Viktor hade alltid sagt att han var bra på att föreställa rösten. Det fanns ingen chans i världen att Rolf känt igen honom.

\- Jag vet inte, älskade… jag borde kanske inte ha sagt att jag hade hans dotter! Han kommer att bli så sur när han förstår att det bara var påhitt.

Han kunde inte låta bli att undra vart flickan var, egentligen. Förmodligen med Uno! Det hade varit rena turen att han hört Junior prata om Erik med poliserna. Man anklagar inte sin far om man inte har starka bevis.

Han slöt ögonen för en sekund och tyckte sig se sin älskade stå framför honom, som alltid lika ståtlig.

\- Viktor… Åh, Viktor, är du säker på att det här kommer att funka?

\- Jag är ju med dig, Torbjörn! Skulle Viktor säga. Allt kommer att gå bra!

Han hade rengjort pistolen och laddat den. Två kulor. En för Junior och en till honom själv.

-Snart, Viktor… Snart är jag hos dig igen…

\- Snart, min mest älskade… För evigt!

\- För evigt!


	11. Chapter 11

Kap 11

Tre timmar senare

Junior var på väg till kaptenshytten för att säga sin far ett sanningens ord el två, när han plötsligt hörde någon ropa lite längre bort i korridoren:

\- Nina! NINA! Katarina Isabell Remmer, nu kommer du tillbaka hit! OMEDELBART! Nina!

Bara nån sekund senare kom en söt tjej gående med ilskna steg i motsatt riktning. Junior tog ett steg åt sidan för att undvika en kollision och Nina stormade förbi, utan att så mycket som snegla åt hans håll.  
Junior kunde inte låta bli att le. Småsyrror! De var likadana världen över, förjävliga att tas med!

En ilsken svordom på ett språk som definitivt inte var svenska hördes och innan tjejen, som tydligen hette Nina, hade hunnit runt hörnet, stannade hon, vände sig om och gav svar på tal, minst lika ilsket och på samma språk. Så skyndade hon vidare.

"Här står syskonkärleken högt på listan!" Junior var idel leenden, tills han fick syn på den som ropat.

Det var hans sexgud, kökschefen själv… och han hade Ångest skrivet över hela ansiktet!

Och plötsligt visste Junior hur han skulle göra för att vinna Nikolajs hjärta.

\- Jag kunde inte undgå att höra… Är det något jag kan göra?

\- Kan du vrida klockan tillbaka några år? Näe? Nä, då finns det inte mycket du kan göra!

Så tittade han upp och såg vem han talat med.

\- Jaså, det är du, nu igen! Ger du aldrig upp?

Han och Micki hade nog lagt märke till Juniors fatala försök att flirta till sig Nikolaj och de hade diskuterat honom ett otal gånger. Micki hade tyckt synd om honom. "Ja, jag vet ju hur han känner sig… och jag har dig! Det har inte han! Det måste vara förjävligt! Jag tycker synd om honom!"

Junior såg oförstående ut.

\- Vem? Jag?

\- Hur många gånger ska jag måsta säga att jag inte är intresserad för att du ska förstå?

\- Det är inte därför jag är här, Nikolaj! Du behöver prata och jag är här för att lyssna!

\- Stick och brinn!

\- Dessutom är jag själv storebror och jag vet att småsyrror kan gå en på nerverna ibland!

\- Verkligen? Brukar din"småsyrra" gå på gatan, sniffa i sig heroin och ta betalt för att ha sex med främmande karlar?

Det var mer än han tänkt säga, men han var fortfarande arg på Nina och om nu herr Påfrestande ville höra på, så skulle han få göra det också.

\- Nej, men hon är snart sexton år och har ett förhållande med en gift karl som är gammal nog att vara hennes farfar! Och hon hade en affär med sin svenskalärare när hon var 14.

De såg på varann en stund.

\- Okej, suckade Nikolaj till slut, du vinner!

Junior skakade på huvudet.

\- Inte i det här fallet! Nikolaj, du behöver någon att prata med, någon som förstår dig, som vet vad du går igenom.

Han gjorde en konstpaus och tillade:

\- Jag lovar att hålla fingrarna i styr! Jag vill bara prata! Inget annat!

Nikolaj såg ut att fundera på saken. Så ryckte han på axlarna och steg åt sidan.

\- In med dig!

Junior gav honom sitt varmaste leende och gick före in i hytten. Nikolaj följde efter och stängde dörren ordentligt efter sig.

* * *

Han la aldrig märke till två gapande figurer lite längre bort. Nina kunde inte tro sina ögon.

\- Vad i helvete sysslar han med? Vad hände med tvillingsjälarna? Jag tyckte han sa att ni två var the Real Thing typ. Han sa ju att det var allvar! -Micki?! Det är dig jag snackar med!

Micki svarade inte. Han kunde inte. Han försökte, men en klump i halsen hindrade honom.

\- Alltså… jag fattar ingenting! Vad håller han på med?

Nina hade stött ihop med Micki på väg till baren och efter några minuters övertalning, hade hon motvilligt gått med på att följa med Micki tillbaka till Nikolajs hytt. Ingen kunde egentligen neka den genomtrevlige Micki någonting och Nina hade upptäckt att det faktiskt gick att prata med honom, nästan som med en normal människa. Varken hon el Micki hade dock räknat med att se Nikolaj stå och prata med en annan kille och sen bjuda in denne till hytten.

\- Vad var det där för en mesfjärt, egentligen?

Micki lyckades till slut svälja klumpen i halsen.

\- Han… hans far äger Freja! Han har varit ute efter Niko förr, men han har aldrig…

\- Känner jag min bror rätt, så bjöd han in mesfjärten, så att han kunde be honom dra åt Helsinki el nåt.

Micki visste att Nikolaj och Nina inte var de såtaste vänner, men han tvingade fram ett leende.

\- Det tror jag också! Sa han lågt. Och i nästa andetag: Ursäktar du mig en stund, Nina? Jag tror jag glömde något i min hytt!

Nina såg allvarligt på honom. Så nickade hon.

\- Självklart! Jag måste… göra något, jag också! Plikten kallar!

Och plötsligt lutade hon sig fram och kysste honom. Innan han hunnit öppna munnen för att säga något, hade hon skyndat iväg och efterlämnade en svag doft av sin parfym.

Han kunde inte längre hålla reda på alla de olika Nina-personligheterna, men han visste att han tyckte om dem alla… el åtminstone de flesta. Hans vilja att hjälpa henne ökade i styrka.

Så såg han bort mot den stängda dörren. Han kunde komma på minst hundra anledningar till varför Nikolaj INTE skulle prata med Junior Dahlén. Däremot kunde han inte komma på en enda godtagbar anledning till varför han GJORDE det. Såvida inte… Näe, inte det, bara tanken var skrattretande… visst? Det kunde ju inte vara så… De var ju… Han sa ju… Vi ska ju…

Ryktet om Nikolaj och Malin, det var en sak, de kunde de skratta åt, det var bara falska påhitt… Det fanns ju inga bevis! Fanns det bevis för att det var något på gång mellan Nikolaj och Junior? Nej! Men varför… Varför? Varför gick det inte att skratta åt det här? Och varför gick han inte fram till dörren och knackade på? Av rädsla, så enkelt var det. Rädsla och feghet! Han var rädd för vad han skulle få se… Men det fanns ju inget att vara rädd för! Vad kunde Nikolaj ha gemensamt med den där… mesfjärten, som Nina så vackert uttryckte det?

Förutom det faktum att de båda var extremt stiliga rikemanssöner som säkert hade betydligt mer gemensamt än vad Micki och Nikolaj hade.

"Okej", tänkte han, "nu är du överdrivet paranoid! Fy fan för dig, Patrik! Allt är ditt fel! Jag vågar inte ens lita på mig själv längre efter det du gjorde, hur ska jag då kunna lita helt och fullt på Nikolaj?"

Han älskade Nikolaj, över allt annat! Och han visste att Nikolaj älskade honom! Junior var bara ett gupp i vägen. Allt de behövde göra var att undvika guppet och sen köra vidare. Svårare än så var det inte.

Och han visste precis hur han skulle göra för att få veta hur det låg till. Han tänkte inte knacka på, det skulle få honom att verka desperat, trodde han. Så han gick helt enkelt tillbaka till sin hytt och ringde till Nikolaj. Svårare än så behövde det inte vara. Han behövde inte se Nikolaj för att veta om han ljög el inte. Det räckte med att höra hans röst.

\- Nikolaj?

\- Hej, snygging, hur är läget?

\- Hej, älskling, jag tänkte just på dig!

\- Gjorde du? Eh… vad gör du? Är Nina kvar?

\- Eh… Jo, hon är här! Det här kan nog ta hela natten, är jag rädd, precis som jag sa.

Micki svalde hårt. "Fel svar, Nikolaj!" tänkte han. "Helt fel svar!"

\- Åh? Okej! Hoppas allt… löser sig mellan er!

\- Det hoppas jag också? Micki, vad är det?

\- Vadå?

\- Något är på tok, det hörs lång väg! Vad är det?

\- Nej, det… jag är bara lite trött. Jag ska gå och jobba nu och sen går jag nog och lägger mig och vilar en stund, tror jag.

\- Okej! Ses vi imorgon?

\- Åh, herregud, Niko…

\- Vad sa du?

\- Visst! Picknick vid poolen?

\- Kan knappt bärga mig! God natt!

\- Niko!

\- Ja?

\- Jag älskar dig! Över allt annat, det vet du, va?

\- Självklart, älskling! Inget i världen kan få mig att glömma det!

Inget "jag älskar dig också". Inte ens ett "Detsamma". Micki skyndade sig att lägga på luren. Han skakade i hela kroppen. Det här var värre än ryktena om Malin. Det här var tio gånger värre än med Patrik. Det var värre, för han hade aldrig känt såhär starkt för någon människa förut och det skrämde vettet ur honom.

\- Jag visste väl att det var för bra för att vara sant!

Plötsligt blev han arg. Här satt han och ojade sig och Nikolaj sprang runt och roade sig? Det skulle han nog ändra på!

* * *

Nina satt med telefonluren tryckt mot örat och väntade på svar! Det var hennes sista chans. Hon behövde verkligen få prata med någon som förstod. Och äntligen kopplades samtalet.

\- Gissa vem! Rätt på första försöket, du vinner en resa till Australien tillsammans med undertecknad! Näe, allvarligt talat, Ange, jag är i rejäl jävla knipa! Näe, jag är i Sverige! Visst! Precis! Tog slut för… Vette fan när det tog slut, det är slut och jag behöver mer! Kom igen, nu, du är mitt sista hopp! Efter allt vi gått igenom! Ska jag måsta påminna dig om att snuten hade satt dit oss båda, om det inte vore för mig! Bra! Så… Hur är det att vara gift? Ouch! När hände det? Så du är ute i svängen igen? Äh, du driver med mig! Angelique, det är mig, du pratar med, du kan inte hålla dig borta från gatan, lika lite som jag! Äh, jag är bara här för att hälsa på brorsan, sen sticker jag igen! Tja… du kommer ihåg den där gången när vi… gick lite för långt! Ja, så kan man också kalla det! Tja, låt mig säga som så, att brorsan har upptäckt tjusningen med det hela, han också! Mhm! Kom igen nu, Angelique, du vet att du behöver mig lika mycket som jag behöver… Ja, det också! Eva? Vad är det för jävla svensson-namn? Eva? Det kommer man inte långt med! Ange, du måste hjälpa mig, jag håller på att gå i bitar! Jag tror jag såg en rosa påskhare bara för en stund sen. Nej, jag sprang ifrån honom, vad trodde du, att jag skulle stanna och prata? Bra! Vart ska vi träffas? Okej, jag vet vart det är! Då syns vi om en timme!

Hon la på luren med ett snett leende. Det var det! Nu skulle hon bara komma av båten och sen…

Och det var då hon upptäckte att båten rörde på sig! Och hon skrek i ren desperation!

* * *

Bengtsson kokade av ilska.

\- Det är väl självklart att jag ska följa med! Det är faktiskt jag som ansvarar för säkerheten här ombord!

\- Jaså, verkligen? Carl höjde ett intresserat ögonbryn. Och när hände det?

\- Det är väl uppenbart att säkerheten på den här båten är bristfällig och dessutom…

I samma stund for dörren upp och Lina tittade in.

\- Pappa, har du sett Junior? Jag hittar honom inte någonstans och…

Hon hann inte längre. Med ett rop kastade sig Yvonne om halsen på sin dotter.

\- Älskling! Hur mår du? Är du okej? Vad har han gjort med dig?

Lina kände hur all färg försvann från hennes ansikte. Uno! Åh nej!

\- Vad pratar du om?

Rolf skyndade fram till sin dotter.

\- Jag ska döda den jäveln, det svär jag! Att han bara vågade ge sig på min dotter…

\- Pappa, nej!

\- Bengtsson! Stå inte bara där, gör något! Arrestera den skitstöveln för kid…

\- Pappa, du får inte! Jag älskar honom! Och det spelar ingen roll vad du säger! Du får inte arrestera honom, pappa! Snälla! Vi älskar varann! Han har inte tvingat mig till något!

\- Lina, vad…

\- Och han ska lämna Siv, det sa han! Då får inte döda honom, pappa! Uno älskar mig! Och vi vill vara tillsammans!

Hon babblade vidare, utan att lägga märke till deras ansiktsuttryck och utan att egentligen tänkta efter vad det var hon sa. Hon visste bara att Uno kanske kunde dö och hon ville inte att han skulle dö, han också. Alla bara försvann, farmor och farfar och Uno… Det kunde hon bara inte gå med på.

När hon så äntligen avslutat sitt lilla försvarstal, såg hon plötsligt hur hennes far blev röd i ansiktet. Och försent insåg hon att hon kanske sagt mer än hon borde.

\- Lina… Yvonne var vit i ansiktet. Vad är det du står och säger?

Lina såg från den ena till den andra och så tog hon till det enda vapen hon hade mot sina föräldrar: hon slog händerna för ansiktet och började snyfta som om hjärtat ville brista.

Tyvärr var det ingen i rummet som trodde på henne. Vera Bengtsson stod för sig själv och smålog. Hon njöt av varje sekund.

\- Lina Dahlén… Du har en hel del att förklara, unga dam!

* * *

Det var Joker som hittade Micki en timme senare, sittande i korridoren med flaskan tryckt mot sitt bröst.

\- Men herregud, Micki! Vart har du fått tag på den där?

\- Baren!

\- Micki, jag jobbar i baren, remember? Och även om jag sett dig där, så hade jag väl aldrig gett dig den där flaskan, du är ju i tjänst. Får jag flask…

\- Ge HIT!

-Åh nej, min unge herre, du kommer med mig! Du kan inte sitta här i korridoren som ett annat fyllo. Vad tror du kapten skulle säga?

\- Om jag har tur: Du ska av den här båten så fort vi når land!

Joker såg från Micki till flaskan och så nickade han.

\- Okej, vad har han gjort?

\- Vem?

\- Kung Carl Gustav, naturligtvis, vem trodde du?

\- Kung Carl Gustav skulle aldrig svika Silvia så grymt!

\- Okej, det avgör saken! Upp och hoppa! Nu följer du med mig och sover ruset av dig i min hytt! Sen vill jag höra hela historien, från början till slut! Kan då gå själv? Woah! Hoppla! Tydligen inte! Ok, luta dig mot mig… Och så tar vi myrsteg…

\- Joker… kan du få båten att sluta snurra?

\- Självklart! Ge mig fem minuter! Vi är snart framme.

Han hälften bar, hälften släpade Micki till sin hytt och bäddade ner honom i sängen. Så gick han in i badrummet och hämtade en hink som han ställde vid huvudänden.

\- I fall att, log han, men Micki hade redan slocknat. Joker gav den sovande ynglingen ett ömt leende. Han undrade just vad Viktor skulle säga om saken.

\- Du skulle ha tyckt om Micki, älskade! Han är så… oskyldig! Och hans hjärta tillhör en Remmer! Din brorsson, för att vara exakt! Och Nikolaj känner lika starkt för honom! Det riktigt strålar om dem! Jag vet att ni Remmers är av en passionerad natur… Tro mig, jag vet… men det verkar som om det dykt upp ett orosmoln. Det måste vara så, annars skulle inte Micki vara här, hos mig, utan hos Nikolaj, där han hör hemma.

Som om han hört vad Joker sagt, rörde Micki på sig i sömnen. I drömmen fick han det han fruktade bekräftat och Joker, som satt vid sängkanten och såg på honom med orolig blick, lyckades fånga upp några enstaka ord här och där, tills Micki plötsligt fick ur sig en hel mening, men rösten tyngd av sorg och en ensam tår i ögonvrån:

\- Jag skiter fullständigt i om hans pappa äger hela Freja!

Och sen, tonlöst:

\- Du sa att du älskade mig!

Så tog han ett skälvande andetag och vände sig mot väggen och somnade om.

Joker var vit i ansiktet av raseri. Junior Dahlén! Rolfs son! De var visst inställda på att förstöra för folk, de där dahlénarna. Men den här gången skulle de få betala!

\- Rolf Dahlén, du kommer att överleva din son!

Han kollade att Micki sov och att alla lampor var släckta, sen gick han.


	12. Chapter 12

Kap 12

Nikolaj upptäckte att han faktiskt hade en hel del gemensamt med Junior. Om nu denne bara kunde sluta upp med att försöka klä av honom med blicken, så kunde de nog bli ganska goda vänner.

Han passade på att nämna detta för Junior innan de skildes åt några timmar senare, efter att ha suttit i hytten och pratat om allt från småsyrror till familjeproblem. Junior såg ut som om han tänkte protestera, men innan han ens hunnit öppna munnen, hade Nikolaj höjt en hejdande hand.

\- Varför envisas du med att fortsätta? Du vet ju att svaret alltid blir nej.

\- Jag är inte van vid att folk säger nej till mig, jag är van att få som jag vill! Ser jag något jag vill ha, så får jag det. Och jag vill ha dig!

\- Okej, men… Du tycker inte att du har glömt en sak? En liten obetydlig detalj…

\- Som vadå?

\- Tja, inte vet jag… kärlek, till exempel! Äkta kärlek, den sortens kärlek som får hela ditt jag att gå upp i atomer, som får dig att… se fyrverkerier och blixtnedslag på en klarblå himmel! Och du känner inte så för mig, Junior, lika lite som jag för dig! Du kan försöka dig på vilka knep du vill, men du kan inte nå mitt hjärta, av den enkla anledningen att någon annan redan har fått det!

\- Nikolaj, du kan inte på fullt allvar mena att den där…

\- Ett tips, innan du säger något mer: jag älskar Micki! Med kropp och själ och hjärta och jag skulle kunna dö för honom! Och om du vill behålla alla utstående kroppsdelar, så tänker du dig för både en och två gånger innan du så mycket som andas i hans riktning. Är det uppfattat?

En stum nickning.

\- Bra! Nå, nu när vi har klarat av den saken, vad var det du tänkte säga?

Han log sitt charmigaste leende när Junior häftigt skakade på huvudet.

\- Jag har glömt bort det!

\- Nå, dåså, då var den saken ur världen. Och nu tror jag att du hade en lillasyster att leta reda på?

\- Hade inte du också det?

\- Vi lämnade land för flera timmar sen! Hon är antingen i baren och drnker sina sorger över detta faktum, el så i receptionen för att klaga över just detta faktum. Du, däremot har en tonåring att handskas med.

\- Du har kanske rätt!

\- Klart jag har! Stick nu!

* * *

En stortjutande Lina Dahlén satt i soffan med händerna för ansiktet och lät faderns ilskna utskällning gå in genom ena örat och ut genom det andra. Carl hade skickat efter Uno och Yvonne hade ställt sig i ett hörn och slagit armarna om sig själv, som om hon frös. Vera Bengtsson hade tagit Carls plats bakom skrivbordet och började gå igenom passagerarlistor och personalfiler och nickade då och då för sig själv. Det här såg bra ut. Mycket bra!

Rolf var röd i ansiktet av ilska. Fler än en gång höjde han handen, som för att klappa till ungen, men hejdade sig varje gång. Av alla idiotiska… hur kunde hon vara så dum? Och hur kunde hon tro att de inte skulle få reda på det förr el senare? Och han skulle ringa polisen första tillfälle han fick.

Lina var nu övertygad om att ingen människa i världen älskade henne längre. Om pappa verkligen älskat henne, så skulle han aldrig skrikit åt henne. Hon älskade Uno! Var det så svårt att förstå? Och han tog hand om henne! De skulle nog få se. När Uno kom, så skulle de få se hur fel de hade och hur rätt hon hade. Oj, vad de skulle få se! Om nu bara Uno kunde skynda sig!

* * *

När Micki vaknade, kände han först inte igen sig. Huvudet dunkade och han hade en bestämd känsla av att någon borde skjuta honom och göra slut på hans lidanden.

Så kom han plötsligt ihåg Nikolaj… och Junior… och en suddig bild av Joker nånstans där i dimman… Han försökte sätta sig upp i sängen och plötsligt visste han vart han var. Joker hade sagt nånting om sova… och hytt… alltså var han i Jokers hytt. Han hade alltid ansett Joker vara en av hans bästa vänner och nu steg han i graderna till den absolut Bästa Vännen Någonsin.

Så fick han plötsligt syn på något som fångade hela hans uppmärksamhet. Ett mystiskt draperi på väggen, som döljde något… intressant.

Nej, bannade han sig själv, det där är Jokers grejer, du ska inte snoka runt bland hans privata saker…

Men det mystiska draperiet verkade nästan locka på honom. Det drog honom till sig. Och plötsligt var han klarvaken. Bara en liten titt! En liten titt hade aldrig skadat någon…

\- Det spelar ingen roll! Det är hans privatsak och jag tänker INTE undersöka saken! Jag tänker lägga mig ner och försöka somna om… Inget annat!

* * *

Joker hade knappt hunnit söka igenom halva båten, förrän han fick syn på Junior. Han gick för sig själv och njöt av solskenet och det faktum att ingen i världen visste vilket svin han i själva verket var. Så såg det i alla fall ut i Jokers ögon. Han skulle bara må bra av att få nacken avbruten. Om han nu bara kunde gå lite närmare trappan, så att Joker kunde knuffa ner honom.

Tänk, vilken tragisk olycka, herr Dahlén, er son föll ner för trapporna och bröt nacken. Han måtte ha halkat på en måsskit el nåt.

Han bet ihop för att inte skratta högt. Kom igen nu, lillen, några steg till… nästan framme… stå där du, och njut av utsikten en stund, den är magnifik, det måste du hålla med om… Bara lite till… YES!

Skriket måste ha hörts över hela Freja, men för Joker var det som den ljuvaste musik. Han skyndade fram för att beskåda sitt mästerverk… och skrek högt i ren ilska:

\- Men vad i HELVETE?!

Han levde fortfarande, det aset! Han borde ha varit död vid det här laget och ändå levde han? Må Fan ta alla dahlénare och deras läkekött. Han rörde lite försiktigt på sig, därnere och det hade redan börjat dyka upp folk från alla möjliga håll och kanter… och i helt fel tillfälle råkade en ung tjej titta upp och möta hans blick. Två sekunder såg de på varann och det var två sekunder mer än vad Joker räknat med. Han vände och tog till flykten.

* * *

Uno hade hört Linas förtvivlade gråt redan innan han steg in i kaptenshytten och därför var det också Lina han skyndade fram till så fort han kommit in.

\- Lilla persika, utbrast han och satte sig bredvid henne i soffan. Lilla sötsnoken, vad är det? Hur är det fatt? Vad har hänt?

Han la armarna om hennes skakande axlar och drog henne intill sig… Då först upptäckte han kapten Ericsson och dennes underliga min. För att inte tala om herrskapet Dahlén… vars dotter nu kastat sig om halsen på honom.

\- Eh… direktörn! Direktörskan? Eh… vad förskaffar mig den äran?

\- Uno…

\- Döda honom inte, pappa, snyftade Lina halvkvävd, fortfarande med ansiktet mot Unos bröst. Du får inte döda honom, jag älskar honom!

Hon hade ett svagt minne av att hon reagerat likadant för något år sen när hon hittat en hundvalp i diket och tagit hem honom. Pappa ville göra sig av med den, så fort som möjligt, men Lina hade skrikit och gråtit och försvarat den lille med allt hon hade. Hon älskade valpen! Pappa fick inte döda honom! Hon mindes också att hon förlorat det slaget och att pappa tagit hand om valpen och gjort gud vet vad med honom.

Men inte den här gången! Åh nej! Inte Uno! Hon skulle nog kämpa!

\- Uno Kronkvist… Du har en hel del att förklara!

* * *

\- Herregud! Åh… min… gud! Åh, käre, gode gud!

Micki kände plötsligt hur benen hotade att vika sig under honom och han mådde illa. Han visste inte vad han hade väntat sig skulle finnas bakom draperiet, men han hade definitivt inte väntat sig det han nu såg!  
Korten på Viktor fick honom att rynka pannan. Korten på Viktor tillsammans med Joker fick honom att höja ett ögonbryn el två… och korten på Beatrice och Reidar Dahlén… efter deras bortgång… fick honom att dra ett häftigt andetag.

\- Åh, gud! Åh, hjälp! Åh, shit! Åh, nej!

En kort sekund stod han framför Jokers Helgedom och stirrade tills ögonen hotade att tränga ur sina hålor, sen satte han sig ner med händerna mot häftigt blossande kinder. Små detaljer, som han tidigare avfärdat som betydelselösa, var nu i centrum för hans uppmärksamhet och plötsligt for han upp från golvet med en nervös hickning. Han ville bort härifrån och det fort som fan. Han ville till Nikolaj! Han ville inte vara kvar här en sekund till! Han tog ett stapplande steg mot dörren… som öppnades utifrån.

\- Micki…

\- Joker…

\- Ska du gå redan?

Micki såg plötsligt hela sitt liv passera revy.

* * *

Nikolaj hade blivit kallad till kaptenshytten för att bli förhörd av Bengtsson. Vilket var enda anledningen till att han var där, när dörren plötsligt for upp och en vettskrämd Nina kom inrusande.

\- Jag såg honom! Jag såg honom!

Det där, insåg Nikolaj, var inte samma unga kvinna som han skällt ut tidigare under dan, det där var en livrädd liten flicka som behövde sin storebror.

Han var vid hennes sida innan någon hunnit reagera. Nina lutade snyftande sitt huvud mot Nikolaj och sökte skydd och värme.

\- Vad såg du? Undrade Carl, som fortfarande inte hämtat sig från incidenten med Uno och Lina.

\- Vem såg du? Rättade Rolf, som fortfarande var på dåligt humör.

\- Han! Mördaren! Han såg mig och sprang sin väg och det där skriket… Det var förjäv… fruktansvärt!

Nikolaj ledde henne till soffan och satte sig bredvid henne med armen runt hennes axlar i en beskyddande gest. Bengtsson tog in flickans utseende, hennes kläder, frisyr, och verkade vara särskilt intresserad av hennes pupiller, sen fnös hon ogillande och vände sig mot Carl och Rolf.

\- Låter ni knarkare springa runt på båten som om det vore nån jävla knarkarkvart? Inte underligt, då, att folk blir insvetsade i förråd. Och en sån som hon, dessutom. Det ser ju varenda människa vad det där är för en! Har personalen här ombord varken hut el moral i kroppen? Skamligt, det är vad det är!

\- Håll käften, jävla kärringjävel! Fräste Nina som en ilsken katt. Du vet inte ett skit om mig, så du ska bara hålla igen käften! -Jag såg honom, Niko! Han knuffade den där mesfjärten mer för trapporna och sen tittade han ner för att se om han verkligen var död, men det var han inte. Så då skrek han, typ "vad i helvete" el nåt och när han såg att jag tittade på honom, så vände han och stack iväg som en skållad råtta och jag stack hit.

Bengtsson gav henne en skarp blick.

\- Du är hög!

\- Och du är ful! Kontrade Nina. Vem tror du har störst chans att lyckas här i världen? Jag säger bara som det är! Iväg och haffa den jäveln, istället för att stå här och vara spydig. -Niko, jag är rädd! Han såg mig! Han kan…

\- Hör nu här, din lilla…

\- Bengtsson!

\- Nina, hur såg han ut?

\- Lång, snyftade Nina. Han hade lång svart rock och… Åh, herregud, hans glasögon!

\- Glasögon?

\- Vad var det med hans glasögon?

\- Det var nog de fulaste glasögon jag nånsin sett! Borde vara kriminellt, bara det! Rent hiskeliga var de… hornbågade… blåa… Katastrof!

\- Hon fantiserar! -Kapten Ericson, jag skulle vilja…

\- Inte nu, Bengtsson! Carl hade blivit alldeles blek och blicken han utbytte med Nikolaj var ren och skär förvirring.

\- Nina… syrran, är du alldeles säker på att det var hornbågade glasögon? Att de var blåa?

\- Jag såg honom ju! När han knuffat ner Mesfjärten, så…

\- När han knuffade ner vem då, sa du?

\- Mesfjärten! Den där fånigt flinande rikemanssonen som du bedrar Micki med. Ja, visst ja…

Hon överraskade sin bror genom att ge honom en rungande örfil.

\- Den är från Micki! Han sa det egentligen inte högt, men det syntes i hans ögon!

\- Vänta lite nu…

\- Vad fan snackar du om?

\- Vem är det som sköter förhören här, egentligen? Det är väl jag som borde…

\- Nina?

\- Vi såg dig! Du stod och flirtade med Mesfjärten och sen gick ni in i hytten!

\- För att prata! Protesterade Nikolaj när han plötsligt förstod vad hon pratade om.

\- Du bjöd in honom i hytten, Nikolaj! Mitt framför ögonen på Micki, dessutom!

\- Åh, herregud!

\- Vänta lite! Yvonne la sig plötsligt i samtalet. Menar du att det var min Junior som blev nerknuffad?

\- Tja, nog tycker jag att Mesfjärt är mer beskrivande än Junior, men… Jo, det tror jag!

\- Fru Dahlén, den där lilla slinkan ljuger så bra att hon tror sig själv. Jag föreslår att…

\- Bengtsson… Håll käften!

Rolf reste sig hastigt.

\- Jag tar sjukan!

\- Jag följer med! Sa Carl, till allas förvåning, inklusive sin egen.. -Nikolaj, kan du…

\- Självklart, kapten! Jag ska undersöka saken!

\- Bra! Ta Nina med dig! -Rolf?

\- Jag kommer!

\- Jag ska med! Det är mitt barn!

\- Yvonne…

\- Nej! Jag följer med!

Rolf kom plötsligt att tänka på något annat.

\- Åh, herregud, vilken jävla soppa! Vad ska C-H säga?


	13. Chapter 13

Kap 13

\- Micki, du ser inte ut att vara frisk nog att lämna sängen. Joker behövde inte ens slänga en blick mot draperiet för att se att han var avslöjad.

\- Jag mår fint! Han försökte att inte stirra på Joker, men det han just fått veta, gjorde det praktiskt taget omöjligt.

\- Min bäste herre, du hällde i dig en flaska av vår dyraste whisky. Du mår inte "fint"! Så få höra nu, vad har han gjort?

\- Han har inte gjort nåt! Han är bara sig själv!

Joker nickade vist.

\- Mhm, och det räcker för att män och kvinnor ska dras till honom som flugor till en sockerbit! Ja, du, det är något speciellt med männen i familjen Remmer, det måste du hålla med om?

Micki nickade och log över detta plötsliga gemensamma intresse. Sen slog det honom att Joker förstod! Han viste vad Micki hade gjort. Och hans hjärta hoppade plötsligt över ett slag el två.

\- Vet du, jag mår faktiskt mycket bättre nu! Tack för allt, Joker, nu måste jag…

\- Du tänker väl inte gå redan? Nå, få höra nu! Är det om den unge mannen han var så förtrolig med tidigare? Som råkar vara son till självaste Rolf Dahlén?

Micki stirrade på honom. Lysande, han är inte bara massmördare och psykopat, han är synsk också! Men i nästa sekund gav Joker honom ett vänligt leende.

\- Du pratar i sömnen, vännen! Men vet du vad? Jag tror inte att du behöver oroa dig längre! Problemet verkar vara löst!

Micki svalde hårt.

\- Vad menar du?

\- Tja, Nikolaj är en Remmer, inte sant?

\- Jo…

\- Micki, en Remmer blir Kär en gång under sin livstid och den personen, är den som han kommer att tillbringa resten av livet med. Och Micki, Nikolaj är Kär i dig! En blind skulle kunna se det! Ni kommer att vara tillsammans resten av det här livet… och i livet efter detta.

Han vände sig mot sin helgedom, stirrade sig blind på bilden av Viktor Remmer.

\- Så stark är en Remmers kärlek, att inte ens Döden kan skilja honom från den han älskar!

Micki såg på honom och plötsligt ömmade hans hjärta för Joker. Den sekundsnabba tanken att han var fast i hytten med en galen mördare var som bortblåst. Han led med Joker som förlorat sin älskade.

\- Joker…

\- Micki, gör mig en tjänst!

Micki väntade. Joker hade inte rört sig ur fläcken. Han stod fortfarande och stirrade på Viktor.

\- Vad du vill!

Joker vände inte ens på huvudet och såg på honom.

\- Gå härifrån! Nu! Gå till Nikolaj! Jag… behöver få vara ensam en stund!

\- Joker…

\- Snälla?

Micki gick mot dörren, men så vände han sig om.

\- Inte för att jag tror att det spelar någon roll… men jag skulle ha gjort samma sak!

Han fick inget svar. Han hade inte väntat sig något svar! Han vände och gick ut…

 

…Och gick rakt in i Nikolajs öppna famn.

\- Oj! Hej!

\- Vi måste sluta träffas såhär!

\- Micki! Är du okej? Vart har du varit? Jag har letat överallt… Är du okej?

\- Visst! Varför skulle jag inte vara det? Jag behöver bara en dusch och en huvudvärkstablett och sen är jag…

Nikolaj såg från honom till den stängda dörren.

\- Var du inne hos Joker?

\- Ja?

Nikolaj släppte honom och höjde handen, som för att knacka på dörren.

\- Vänta, vad… vad gör du?

\- Du behöver inte oroa dig, älskling, jag ska bara prata med Joker en stund. Nina väntar i din hytt! Du kan gå till henne! -Joker! Öppna dörren!

\- Nikolaj, det är fel tillfälle! Han ville vara i fred en stund, sa han.

\- I fred? Jag ska ge honom för…

\- Vänta, vad tror du att…

Nikolaj såg från Micki till dörren, sen föste han undan den ena och sparkade upp den andra.

* * *

Junior blev omplåstrad när hans föräldrar och farbror kom instormande som om elden vore lös. Yvonne kastade sig fram för att flyga om halsen på sin lille pojke och Rolf praktiskt taget attackerade läkaren med frågor och hotelser, tills Carl särade på dem och bad läkaren att gå ut en minut el två, medan de talade med patienten.

Junior var halvt om halvt medvetslös av smärtstillande medel, men så fick han äntligen fram en mening:

\- Vad gör han här? Jag vill inte ha honom här!

Och det var uppenbart att det var sin far han menade.

\- Älskling, vi var så oroliga! När vi hörde vad som hade hänt…

\- Jag vill inte ha honom här! Mamma… han mördade Erik!

\- Nej, men, älskling…

\- Mamma, det är sant! -Säg som det är, pappa, visst var det du? Jag har inte kommit fram till varför än, men jag vet att det var du som gjorde det!

\- Junior…

\- Varför? Du kan väl åtminstone säga varför? Jag lovar, jag ska inte anmäla dig för polisen, jag ska inte säga till någon att det var du, det får bli vår lilla… familjehemlighet! Men snälla, tala bara om för mig varför du gjorde det!

Carl såg på Yvonne, som såg på Rolf, men Rolf såg bara på sin son och Junior vek aldrig med blicken från sin far.

Och plötsligt öppnade Rolf munnen och ett ord kom ut:

\- Förlåt!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Vad sa du?

\- Det var en olyckshändelse! Jag ville inte… jag menade inte… Förlåt mig, min pojke!

Junior såg allvarligt på honom.

\- Vad hände?

Rolf gick närmare. Yvonne stirrade storögt på sin make och drog sig omedvetet närmare Carl.

\- Jag tror dig, pappa! Jag tror att det var en olyckshändelse! Du är inte typen som dödar folk, bara sådär, utan anledning! Jag vill bara veta vad som hände!

Så Rolf satte sig på en stol bredvid sjuksängen och började berätta.

* * *

Synen som mötte dem var något som Micki sent skulle glömma.

\- Åh, herregud!

\- Åh, nej! Nej!

Båda föll de på knä vid den till synes livlösa kroppen, Micki för att kolla hans puls och Nikolaj för att ilsket sparka den tomma sprutan som låg nedanför sängen.

\- Gör något! Nikolaj! Gör något då! Han dör ju! Vad skulle det här vara bra för? Va? Vad skulle det vara bra för? Han försökte förgäves hålla tillbaka tårarna.

\- Du skulle bara våga dö nu, din jävel! Jag har inte fått svar på mina frågor än!

\- Nikolaj… Nikolaj, gör något då!

Joker såg upp med kraftlös blick. Någon stod bakom Nikolaj. Någon som leende sträckte ut handen mot honom. Och Joker log svagt.

\- Älskade, viskade han och med en sista kraftansträngning sträckte han handen mot Viktor.

\- Kom, Torbjörn! Kom, min mest älskade!

Deras fingrar nuddade varann, Viktor tog hans hand.

\- Viktor! Viskade Joker, ömt leende, och gav upp andan. 

Det blev väldigt tyst i den lilla hytten. Det enda som hördes var Mickis snyftningar.

\- Åh, nej! Åh, Joker… Åh, nej!

\- Fan, heller! Han är inte död! Han ska svara på mina frågor!

\- Nikolaj…

\- Var det du? Dödade du honom, din förbannade psykopat? Var det du som dödade Viktor?

\- Niko…

\- Din jävel, du mördade min farbror!

\- Nikolaj!

\- Vad är det?

Med tårarna rinnande reste sig Micki och gick bort till Helgedomen.

\- Joker kan inte ha dödat Viktor! Förklarade han. Men jag tror han visste vem som gjorde det!

Nikolaj reste sig och gick bort till honom.

\- Vad är det här?

\- Svaren på de flesta av dina frågor, skulle jag tro! Niko, Joker kan inte ha mördat Viktor! Se själv!

\- Vad är det här?

\- Vad ser det ut som? Och… tänk dig för innan du svarar!

Det tog en stund innan Nikolaj svarade.

\- Ok, låt säga att du har rätt… Vem sköt Viktor?

\- Kan du inte räkna ut det själv?

Och visst, det kunde han. Korten på medlemmarna i familjen Dahlén, och i synnerhet då på Rolf Dahlén, talade sitt tydliga språk.

\- Rolf Dahlén!

\- Det ser onekligen så ut!

\- Åh, herregud! Rolf dödade Viktor!

\- Så vad gör vi nu, då?

\- Vi går till kapten! De borde se det här!

\- Mmm… Niko?

\- Ja?

\- Hur mår Junior?

\- Micki… Älskling, jag vet inte vad du såg el tyckte dig se, men Junior och jag är inte…

\- Niko… Jag vet! Det var inte det jag undrade över!

\- Vad var det då? Shit, du har alltså hört om vad som hände?

\- Vad hände?

\- Han blev utsatt för ett mordförsök! Någon…

Han såg bort mot Joker och försökte igen.

\- Någon försökte döda honom! Knuffade ner honom för trapporna och…

Han tystnade. Sambandet stod plötsligt klart för dem båda.

\- Åh, herregud!

\- Okej, det avgör saken! Vi måste berätta för kapten!

\- Visst! Gärna för mig, bara vi kommer härifrån, fortare än kvickt! Det börjar bli lite… instängt här!

De visste inte att de var iakttagna. De ville bara ut ur hytten så fort som möjligt.

\- Han är inte dum, Nikolaj!

\- Nej, det ska gudarna veta! Såväl hjärna, som yttre, precis som sin far!

\- Verkligen? Torbjörn gav sin älskade ett fräckt leende. Annars så har jag hört att Sergej Remmer var ful som stryk och hade ett hjärta som matchade hans yttre.

\- Det är han och det har han! Viktor flinade brett. Men jag sa å andra sidan aldrig att det var Sergej jag menade!

\- Men vem är det då som… Viktor?!

\- Vad? Jag sa bara att han hade såväl hjärna, som yttre och… det stämmer väl ganska bra, tycker du inte?

\- Åh, du, din… Vet han om det?

\- Ingen aning! Jag tror det! Jag ville säga det till honom, men… något kom emellan… som du kanske minns?

Torbjörn såg skamsen ut.

\- Viktor, förlåt mig! Jag gav dig ett löfte och jag bröt det! Jag lovade att Rolf skulle dö, jag lovade att du…

\- Torbjörn… Ssh! Jag förstår! Och du har inget att be om förlåtelse för, älskade, Rolf kommer att få sitt straff, så småningom! Men nu röstar jag för att vi glömmer Rolf Dahlén och koncentrerar oss på något betydligt viktigare.

\- Vadå, till exempel?

\- Tja… jag skulle till exempel kunna visa dig exakt hur mycket jag har saknat dig de här månaderna.

\- Månader? Det har känts som år!

\- Inte nu längre, min älskade! Nu ska vi vara tillsammans, för evigt!

Torbjörns svar, som egentligen bara var en upprepning av de två sista orden, försvann i en het kyss.

* * *

Siv knackade försiktigt på dörren. Vad höll Uno på med därinne?

\- Uno! Snälla Uno, öppna dörren!

\- Siv?! Eh… Jag har händerna fulla, Siv, kan du… Kan jag titta in till dig senare?

\- Det var du som sa att du hade något viktigt att prata om! Så vad gällde saken?

\- Inte nu, Siv, lilla! Sen! Ok? Ska inte du vara i baren?

\- Äh, det är Jokers pass! Uno, släpp in mig, vi måste…

\- Siv, kom inte in… Snälla?

Siv skakade på huvudet, men gick därifrån. Hon behövde en dusch och sen måste hon prata med Joker också.

Uno väntade tills han hörde Sivs steg försvinna.

\- Herregud!

\- Vilken syn, va? Om han hade kommit in nu? Och så ligger du här och… och så jag…

\- Lina…

Lina förvandlades till gråtmild på två sekunder.

\- Skicka inte iväg mig, Uno! Du är den enda som bryr sig, den enda som förstår mig, den enda som älskar mig… och förresten, så kan du inte lämna mig såhär! Du måste avsluta det du påbörjade!

Och med ett förtjust fnitter drog hon ner honom i sängen igen.

\- Åh, herregud!

* * *

Carl och Rolf var djupt involverade i en häftig diskussion med Vera Bengtsson som propsade på att få förhöra Junior Dahlén, när Micki och Nikolaj skyndade förbi.

\- Och för det tredje, så… Vad i hela friden…

\- Förlåt om vi stör, kapten, men…

\- Det gör inget! Skyndade Carl sig att säga, tacksam för en paus i det verbala världskriget. Vad kan jag hjälpa herrarna med?

\- Eh… jag tror att ni borde följa med oss, kapten. Vi har något att visa er!

\- Micki, vi är mitt uppe i en mordutredning och…

\- Vi har hittat honom!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Ja, mördaren, alltså! Vi vet vem han är!

\- Vad för något?

\- Nikolaj?

\- Det är sant! Men… det är nog bäst att ni följer med… allihop!

Carl utbytte några snabba blickar med sin bror, som nickade.

\- Dåså! Då går vi! Vill kriminalinspektören följa med el vill hon hellre stanna här och se sur… eh…

\- Skräckinjagande? Föreslog Nikolaj.

\- Fruktansvärd? Viskade Micki.

\- Kan vi skynda oss? Undrade Rolf, som plötsligt verkade väldigt ivrig att få se mördaren.

* * *

Micki upptäckte två saker när de kom tillbaka till Jokers hytt (förutom det faktum att de kanske borde ha öppnat fönstret innan de gick). Det första var Helgedomen. Några foton fattades. Kanske inte de viktigaste, korten på Beatrice och Reidar, för att inte tala om kortet på Viktor och Joker, ömt omslingrade med soluppgången i bakgrunden, fanns fortfarande kvar, liksom korten på Rolf, men de kort som tidningarna skulle ha hurrat över, de som skulle ha fått Eva Remmer att kvävas av sin egen tunga, de på Viktor och Joker i väldigt intressanta positioner (Micki hade gärna velat fråga om det där. Han hade ingen aning om att man kunde gära sådär), de korten var spårlöst försvunna. En snabb blick mot sin pojkvän bekräftade att Nikolaj upptäckt samma sak.

Sen var det liket. Det som en gång varit Torbjörn "Joker" Jonasson. Han såg så… fridfull ut. Micki undrade lite över det där. Det verkade nästan som om… som om Joker log. Men det var omöjligt! Visst?

Carl var den första som sa något, efter att de alla stått tysta en stund och tittat sig omkring.

\- Herregud, Joker…

\- Jaha, sa Bengtsson, med sin känslokalla stämma, här har vi alltså vår mördare. Fallet avslutat!

\- Joker? Joker som massmördare? Det stämmer inte! Det är fan ofattbart!

\- Men varför… Jag menar…

\- Någon dödade Viktor! Han hämnades! Och för sig själv tänkte Micki (Och han blev alldeles kall när han insåg vad han just tänkt): Jag hade gjort samma sak!

\- Så… vem mördade Viktor?

Micki och Nikolaj utbytte några snabba blickar. Ingen av dem var på humör att förlora jobbet, och de visste att det var precis vad som skulle hända om de sa sanningen, så de ryckte på axlarna.

\- Ingen aning! Sa de samtidigt. Fast, tillade Micki med låg röst, det är nog inte så svårt att räkna ut.

Bengtsson, som var fullt upptagen med att undersöka liket, hade inte hört honom. Rolf och Carl, däremot, hade hört vartenda ord. Och än en gång föll tystnaden över den lilla hytten.

\- Så… Joker dödade mina föräldrar?

\- Tydligen!

\- Och försökte döda min son?

\- Tydligen!

Nu hade Carl börjat stirra på sin bror som om han aldrig sett honom förr.

\- Så… Då var det förmodligen han som dödade Erik Mattson också? Undrade Rolf oskyldigt.

Det hade de inte tänkt på. Kunde det vara så? Det fanns inget kort på Erik… och de hade redan räknat ut att Joker hade för vana att ta kort på de han dödat…

\- Jag tror inte det!

\- Jag tror att det här kommer att bli en väldigt lång historia! Och jag tror att jag vill höra den så fort som möjligt! - Bengtsson! Klarar du dig själv?

Bengtsson såg inte ut att ha hört honom. Hon undersökte vapen och fingeravtryck och mumlade då och då för sig själv.

\- Hon klarar sig själv! -Micki! Nikolaj! Skulle vi kunna fortsätta den här diskussionen i min hytt? Jag har en känsla av att det finns mer att berätta?

\- Eh… Visst!

\- Varför inte?

\- Dåså! -Rolf! Kommer du?

Rolf slet blicken från korten och vände sig mot sin bror.

\- Vadå? Ja! Visst!


	14. Chapter 14

Kap 14

Jeanette tittade upp från sina papper när hon hörde röster närma sig och mycket riktigt såg hon dörren öppnas nån sekund senare. Som alltid nu för tiden, kände hon en kall hand krama om hennes hjärta när hon såg honom. I hennes ögon såg det ut som om han åldrats tio år de här senaste två veckorna, sen sanningen om Erik Mattson kommit ut i pressen. Hon vågade inte möta hans blick. Inte så att hon var rädd för vad hon skulle få se, utan för att Yvonne var där och Jeanette var inte säker på om hon verkligen orkade dölja sina känslor för Rolf längre. Hon bar ett barn under sitt hjärta. Hans barn! Hans son! El dotter! Om hon så mycket som sneglade på honom…

Rolf satte sig tungt ner på en stol. Istället för att tilltala honom, vände sig Jeanette mot Yvonne.

\- Vad hände?

Yvonne såg från henne till Rolf och sa inget på en lång stund.

\- Åtalet är nerlagt! Brist på bevis, sa de! Junior valde att inte vittna och Carl… Carl skyddar sin bror!

Jeanette tog en djup suck av lättnad.

\- Tack, gode gud! Mumlade hon och tillade snabbt, när hon såg Yvonnes undrande blick: Att det är över, alltså! Jag började få slut på bortförklaringar till pressen! Jo, just det, det påminner mig, vi måste skaffa en ny sekreterare. När journalisterna började flockas här, så tog flickstackarn till flykten. Sa inte ens adjö!

Yvonne nickade bara.

\- Det blir nog bra, sa hon trött. Om ni ursäktar mig, jag har ett viktigt samtal att ringa.

Hon reste sig hastigt och lämnade kontoret. Jeanette svalde hårt. "Inget att oroa sig för!" sa hon till sig själv. "Du klarar det här! Du kan sitta i samma rum som honom! Du har gjort det förr! Så länge du inte tittar upp, så länge du inte möter hans blick… Och hur i hela fridens dar hade du tänkt att det skulle gå till?"

De arbetade under tystnad några minuter, utan att så mycket som titta på varann, tills Rolf plötsligt slog ihop pärmen och reste sig från skrivbordet. Den plötsliga rörelsen fick Jeanette att titta upp från sina papper… och så möttes deras ögon för första gången på lite över fem veckor.

Jeanette ville säga något, ville visa att hon förstod, att hon fortfarande älskade honom, att hon aldrig hade slutat, men något i hans blick fick henne att tänka om. Han såg så trött ut, så sorgsen, som om all livsglädje bara runnit ur honom. Hennes älskade, obrytbare Rolf, som aldrig vek för något el någon, som klev över både det ena och det andra för att få som han ville… Han var en helt annan människa. Men blicken i hans ögon skvallrade om att han må vara tillfälligt slagen, men han var definitivt inte besegrad. Tanken fick henne att le och hon var tvungen att kippa efter andan när han log tillbaka. Hon visste vad han ville säga. Hon kunde läsa hans tankar och hon visste att han kände likadant. Hon gjorde en ansats att resa sig, men innan hon ens hunnit lägga ifrån sig pennan var Rolf vid hennes sida, på knä vid hennes stol med armarna om hennes midja och huvudet mot hennes bröst. Han sa inget. Det behövdes inga ord! Han behövde henne, han behövde hennes tröst, hennes värme och hon var mer än villig att ge honom det.

Hur länge de behöll den positionen var det ingen som visste. Rolf sökte sig till henne som eldflugan söker sig till ljuset. Om han lyssnade, kunde han höra hennes hjärta slå, i samma hastiga takt som hans eget och om han ansträngde sig, riktigt ordentligt, inbillade han sig att han kunde höra ännu ett litet hjärta slå därinne. Hans son fanns därinne! Hans son… el dotter… vilade tryggt hos kvinnan han älskade. Och han vågade inte ens tänka på vad som kunde ha hänt, om Joker hade fått nys om den saken.

\- Förlåt mig, viskade han. Jeanette log kärleksfullt mot honom.

\- Sssh! Det är bra nu! Det är över! Jag är här! Jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig!

\- Men varför? Efter allt jag har gjort… Som jag har behandlat dig de här veckorna…

\- Två månader, Rolf, rättade hon frånvarande.

\- Varför är du fortfarande här?

Hon skrattade till.

\- Är du verkligen så korkad? Frågade hon. Jag älskar dig, din fåntratt! Har du inte fattat det än?

Han tittade upp och plötsligt var det alldeles för obekvämt att sitta på golvet. Han reste sig upp och drog Jeanette med sig. Så stod de en stund och bara såg på varann.

\- Hur kunde jag nånsin tro att lämna dig var det enda rätta?

\- Rolf… Har du inte hört vad jag har sagt? Det är över nu! Vi behöver inte älta i det som varit. Det viktigaste är här och nu och sen.

Hon sträckte fram handen för att röra vid honom. Det var som om hon var rädd att allt bara var en ond dröm, hon måste få röra vid honom för att försäkra sig om att det verkligen var sant.

Rolf tog hennes utsträckta hand, innan den hunnit röra vid hans kind, och förde den till sina läppar. Hon slöt ögonen för en sekund el två. Om bara… Hon vågade knappt öppna munnen för att tala.

\- Yvonne, nästan viskade hon.

\- Yvonne kunde inte bry sig mindre! Har du inte hört? Om den där typen hon träffade? Nån kuf från Göteborg, tror jag… Bjurhed el nåt! Det tog henne en vecka att få ur sig att hon träffat en annan och jag tänker inte säga att det blev en glad överraskning, men vi satte oss ned och pratade igenom saker och ting och… Grejen är den att… Skilsmässopapperen är klara om några dar!

Jeanette kunde bara stirra på honom. Hon vågade inte tro sina öron.

\- Menar du allvar?

Han gav henne en menande blick. Varför skulle han ljuga om en sån sak? Och Jeanette gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett förtjust litet rop och slängde sig om halsen på honom.

\- Det tar jag som ett gott tecken! Flinade Rolf.

\- Åh, nej, det där var bara en känsloyttring! Förklarade Jeanette med en glimt i ögat. Det här, fortsatte hon, är ett gott tecken!

Och med det tryckte hon sina läppar mot hans och gav honom en sjuhelvetes kyss som aldrig verkade ta slut.

Ingen hörde dörren öppnas. Ingen såg Yvonne titta in. Ingen märkte när hon gick ut igen.

* * *

\- Vet du vad det är för dag idag?

Nikolaj hällde upp kaffe till sig själv och Micki och gick för att sätta sig vid ett ledigt bord.

\- Är det nåt särskilt?

Micki satte sig mitt emot honom med ett brett flin.

\- Beror på hur man ser det!

\- Tja… det är torsdag…

\- Något mer?

\- Micki…

\- Ja, ja! För exakt tre månader sen satt du och jag vid… det där bordet och blev ordentligt presenterade för varann!

\- Jaha? Han började ana vartåt det lutade, men lät honom hållas, bara för skojs skull.

\- Andrea presenterade dig som Nikolaj Remmer och jag sa…

\- Du undrade vart du hade sett det namnet nånstans!

\- Precis! Och du svarade?

Nikolaj såg ut att fundera på saken.

\- Hmm… Och jag som brukar ha så bra minne! Vad katten var det jag sa den gången? Hmm… Kan man få en ledtråd?

\- Näe, men du kan få innehållet i den här kaffekoppen över dig, om du inte slutar jävlas! 

Han försökte låta arg, men det gick inte så bra. De hade smugit som katten kring het gröt båda två de senaste dagarna och bara väntat på att den här dagen skulle infinna sig. De hade tagit promenader längs gator där det bara råkade finnas lediga lägenheter, de hade " av misstag" gått in på varuhusets köksavdelning och de hade, av en "händelse", stannat till utanför en djuraffär och tittat på hundvalpar. Deras vänner och arbetskamrater började bli lite less på katt-och-råtta-leken och undrade rent ut när de skulle göra slag i saken och flytta ihop, men både Micki och Nikolaj uppträdda som om tanken aldrig ens slagit dem. Nu var det emellertid slut på leken, de tre månaderna hade gått och det var dags att bestämma sig.

\- Tror du att vi är redo, då?

\- Niko, vi bor praktiskt taget redan ihop! Vi tillbringar 80 % av tiden i din hytt och de återstående 20 % jobbar vi. Jag skulle vilja påstå att vi är redo, ja!

\- Ja, men då, så! Då gör vi det!

\- Är du säker? Du kommer inte att backa ur i sista sekunden?

\- Älskling, det var min idé!

Längre hann de inte. En söt tjej med kolsvart långt hår och pigga ögon banade väg genom folkmängden och satte sig på stolen bredvid Nikolaj.

\- Vad sitter ni och skvallrar om?

\- Om påfrestande småsyrror som dyker upp när de är minst önskade!

\- Låter tråkigt! Fnös Nina. Jag har ett bättre förslag! Vad sägs om ha bröllopet här på båten?

\- Bröllop? 

\- Vilket bröllop?

\- Är det några som ska gifta sig?

\- Niko, lägg av, hela båten pratar ju om det!

\- Om vad?

\- Nu är du mer än lovligt seg! Att ni två ska gänga er, naturligtvis! Jag hörde det från en av tjejerna nere i kasinot som hade hört det från en av hyttstäderskorna, som tydligen hade hört det från…

\- Ryktesspridning igen! Jag börjar bli less på det här!

\- Varför är jag inte förvånad?

Nina såg från den ena till den andra och hennes underläpp började att darra på ett sätt som småsystrar använt sen tidernas början.

\- Så… Det blir inget bröllop? Frågade hon lågt.

\- Nina…

\- Och jag som hade sett fram emot att få vara brudnäbb! Jag pratade med min kontaktperson igår och han tycker att det är en jättebra idé. Okej, han sa kanske inte just" Jättebra idé" men det behövdes inte! Jag hörde det på rösten.

Detta fick hennes bror att himla med ögonen.

\- Den där tjejen som du jobbar med i kasinot… Sa hon vart ryktet hade börjat?

\- Tja, hon hade ju hört det från Lisa, som hört det från Ola, som tydligen råkat höra Marie diskutera det med Ellen och Diana, som hade tjuvlyssnat på Felix och Gustav när de pratade med Sofies brorsa, vad han nu heter, och den där nya kallskänkan, Irma, som blivit så bra kompis med Malin, och Malin hade hört det från Siv, som förresten tycker att det hela är förjävligt, hon kommer nog att göra allt för att sabba hela bröllopet, och farmor kommer att bli så besviken, för att inte tala om vad pappa kommer att säga, men han kanske inte ska bli bjuden… och hon i sin tur hade varit utanför kaptenshytten när de hörde det, för kapten var tydligen med på det hela och han hade tydligen sagt att det var du själv som startat det, Niko! Så ut med språket, när blir det?

Micki såg från bror till syster och slogs av hur enormt lika de var, nu när Nina försökte ordna upp sitt liv och börja om på ny kula. Inte bara till utseendet, men till sättet, personligheten… Det var väl det remmerska blodet i dem.

\- Jag tror du har fått det hela om bakfoten, Nina, började han. Det ska inte…

\- Nja… helt fel har hon inte!

Micki stirrade på Nikolaj, som om det dykt upp två huvuden med antenner på hans axlar.

\- Eh… Va?

\- Tja, alltså… Det var bara en tanke att…

\- Att vad?

\- Åh, herregud! Nina slog handen för munnen. Så fnissade hon till. Åh, herregud! Nu förstörde jag överraskningen! Förlåt!

\- Niko?!

\- Jag vill bara försäkra mig om att du och jag alltid kommer att vara tillsammans! Om något skulle hända…

\- Och? Micki höll sig lugn, trots att hjärtat börjat slå fortare än han trodde var möjligt.

\- Och jag var inte ens säker på om det var en sån bra idé med tanke på vad som hände med Paula, men det var en helt annan sak, för det jag kände för henne var bara småpotatis jämfört med hur mycket jag älskar dig och det var egentligen aldrig meningen att det skulle bli ett rykte av det hela, jag frågade bara kaptenen om han kanske, möjligtvis, skulle kunna tänka sig att någon gång inom en snar framtid, om det är okej med dig, alltså och om allt går som planerat, att han kanske skulle kunna tänka sig att…

\- Vad han försöker säga är: Han vill att ni ska gifta er och eftersom han är en sån mesfjärt, så väljer han att starta ett rykte, istället för att faktiskt behöva fria. Men se, den gubben gick inte! För vi kräver ett frieri, el hur Micki?

Micki hade en känsla av att han borde säga något, men av någon underlig anledning kunde han inte få fram ett ljud.

\- Nina, om du ursäktar…?

Nina ryckte på axlarna och reste sig.

\- Men tro inte att jag inte kommer att vilja höra alla detaljer, sa hon med en blinkning och gick för att sätta sig vid ett annat bord ett stycke därifrån. Nikolaj såg en aning skamsen ut.

\- Det var inte riktigt så här jag hade tänkt mig det hela, men…

Han tystnade. Micki väntade tålmodigt och utan att han egentligen tänkte på det, knäppte han händerna, som i bön.

\- Men? Sa han, när det verkade som om Nikolaj tappat tråden.

\- Men… Micki, jag älskar dig, det vet du! Jag är inte ens säker på att jag verkligen hade ett liv, innan jag träffade dig! Och allt som hänt de senaste veckorna, med Joker och allt… Jag vill bara att… Micki, om något skulle hända mig…

\- Säg inte sådär!

\- Okej, lyssna nu! Jag vet bara att jag inte kan tänka mig ett liv utan dig! Jag vet att jag vill tillbringa resten av mitt liv tillsammans med dig! Jag vet vad jag vill! Frågan är bara vad du vill!

\- Åh, gud, Niko…

\- Så vad säger du? Vill du? Gifta dig, alltså! Med mig… alltså!

Det tog en stunds tystnad, men han fick det svar han väntat på. Kanske inte med ord, för Micki såg ut som om han helt glömt bort hur man gjorde när man talade, men i nästa sekund hade han kastat sig om halsen på Nikolaj och (något som fick en viss lillasyster att ropa högt av förtjusning) kysste honom som om de inte setts på flera månader.

\- Var det där ett nej? Undrade Nikolaj när de stannade upp för att hämta andan.

\- Nej! Flinade Micki och kysste honom igen.

* * *

Junior fattade inte varför hans föräldrar ringt och bett honom komma till kontoret. De visste ju att han inte tänkte börja inom familjeföretaget. De visste att han avskydde allt som hade med rederiet att göra. Och varför hade de kontaktat bara honom och inte Lina också? Hon tillhörde väl också familjen? Trots allt? Trots att de varken sett el hört något från henne sen den där dagen på Freja när hon råkade avslöja sin affär med Uno för Rolf och Yvonne. Junior undrade varför han inte var mer hatisk mot sin far. Han hade trots allt dödat Erik. Men det hade varit en olyckshändelse och han visste att Rolf ångrade sig och ville göra det ogjort. Så kanske… kanske skulle allting ordna sig, när allt kom omkring.

Han hoppades att den här lilla familjesammankomsten inte skulle dra ut på tiden. Han ville ner till hamnen och se om Freja kommit tillbaka.

* * *

Han kunde inte låta bli att rynka pannan när han såg hennes lilla handbagage.

\- Har du inte packat mer än så där?

\- Det var du som sa att vi skulle börja om på nytt! Då behöver man inte så mycket packning!

Han nickade. Jo, det låg något i det.

\- Så vart ska vi? Frågade hon med barnslig iver. Hon var så söt, hans lilla persika. Och snart var hon hans!

\- Du ska få se! Det blir en överraskning!

\- Det är så spännande! Inget vet vart vi är el vart vi är på väg… Vad skrev du till Siv?

\- Att det var dags för mig att gå vidare! Att jag ville ut i världen och lära känna mitt inre jag!

\- Djupt! Tror du hon köper det?

\- Ingen aning! Du, då?

\- Jag skrev ett brev till brorsan där jag sa som det var! Han förtjänar att få veta sanningen och jag vet att han inte säger något till mamma och pappa. Fast jag la det på ett säkert ställe så han kommer inte att hitta det förrän om några veckor. Längst ner i tvättkorgen! Hon fnissade förtjust. Och när han ser det, så är det försent! Då är vi redan långt borta!

\- Kommer du inte att sakna dem? De är ju din familj!

\- Du är min familj, Uno! Den ende jag vill ha!

Han nickade igen.

\- Och när vi kommer fram, så ska jag göra dig till min älskade lilla dockhustru.

Lina tog hans hand i sin.

\- Jag vet! Jag längtar redan!

\- Kom nu! Planet lyfter snart!

* * *

\- Har du ringt till C-H? Yvonne satt på sin vanliga plats och verkade inte ens bry sig om det faktum att Rolf hade Jeanettes händer i sina.

\- Jag försökte, men nån bimbo sa att han var bortrest! Han är nog lite småsur för att jag ringde och ställde in den där middagen…

\- Ja, men vad skulle du ha gjort? Skulle vi ha suttit där och sett glada ut med allt som försiggick ombord på Freja? Näe, vet du vad! Det var nog bara bra att du ringde.

\- Han är en väldigt förmögen man, Yvonne! Och han betalar dubbelt så mycket som Rudenko.

\- Och så är han din gamla klasskompis!

\- Det har inte med saken att göra!

\- Hur är den där C-H, egentligen? Undrade Jeanette.

\- Ja, du… Han är väl som de flesta grevar, antar jag!

\- Rik?

\- Snuskigt rik! Ett fantastiskt affärssinne, kvinnokarl, kanske inte lika snygg som mig, men dock… En aning stirrig, kanske, lite bortskämd, men vad annat kan man vänta sig när man föds med silversked i munnen! Men han är en smart jävel och en av mina allra bästa vänner!

\- Vad står C-H för? Undrade Yvonne nyfiket.

\- Carl-Henrik! Föräldrarna kunde inte bestämma sig om han skulle bli döpt efter farfar el morfar, så de gjorde en kompromiss och gav honom båda!

\- Wow! En tvättäkta greve!

\- Så fasligt "wow" är det inte! Han är en helt vanlig kille, som råkade ha extremt välbärgade föräldrar och ett familjenamn som går flera hundra år bakåt i tiden.

\- Och ändå vill han inte bli särbehandlad?

\- Precis! Behandla honom som vilken annan gammal klasskompis som helst!

Yvonne såg bort mot Jeanette. Trots rivaliteten kunde de inte låta bli att utbyta en snabb blick av samförstånd. En tvättäkta greve och de förväntades uppträda normalt? Aldrig i livet!

* * *

\- Jag antar att din lilla plan, fungerade, Nikolaj? Carl log vänligt mot de nyförlovade.

\- Inte direkt, men… Äh, huvudsaken är att han sa ja! Det var det vi ville prata med er om.

\- Så?

\- Vi tänkte… Vi vill gifta oss här på Freja! Och vi skulle vilja att ni vigde oss!

\- Säger du det? Ja, det gör jag så gärna! Eh… när hade ni tänkt att…

\- Så fort som möjligt! Nästa torsdag, om det går bra!

\- Det ska vi väl kunna ordna. Jag måste säga att det var goda nyheter! Mina gratulationer!

\- Tack, kapten!

\- Jag kanske är första gratulanten?

\- Eh… Inte direkt! Min syster Nina råkade befinna sig i mässen när jag friade och… hon såg till att hon var först fram för att gratulera.

\- Hon såg det som sitt mål i livet att berätta för så många som möjligt på så kort tid som möjligt, så det dröjer nog inte så länge innan hela båten vet om det!

\- Jag ska genast ta itu med detaljerna! Var det något mer?

\- Nej! Tack så mycket, kapten!

\- Efter allt ni gjort för mig och min familj är det bara rätt att jag gör något för er!

\- Tack, kapten!

De vände sig om för att gå.

\- Jo, just det, pojkar, en sak till!

Han öppnade en skrivbordslåda och tog fram ett videoband som han räckte över till Micki.

\- Jag antar att ni visste om att… personalpoolen har en övervakningskamera.

\- En… Vad?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Ja? Den blev installerad, bara nån vecka efter den där tragiska händelsen… Det har inte varit så mycket att rapportera, eftersom det varit låst alla de här månaderna, men så nu på senare tid, så… Tja, jag tänkte att ni kanske…

Med ett belåtet flin såg han hur de blev illröda i ansiktet, båda två.

\- Nå, tillbaka till arbetet nu! Ni har inte rast nu, så vitt jag vet!

* * *

Det första Junior hörde när han kom in var upprörda röster från en av de stängda dörrarna. Han kunde inte höra sin fars röst, men kunde ändå inte låta bli att tjuvlyssna. Om han råkade snappa upp något intressant, så mycket bättre för honom.

Han blev ytterst besviken. Det var bara affärer som diskuterades, även om ljudnivån kanske kunde ha sänkts några decibell. Det lät nästan som om de var redo att ta till knytnävarna därinne och Junior, som gärna såg på, kunde till slut inte låta bli att slänga upp dörren på vid gavel.

\- Okej, vad är det som försiggår här?

De två äldre herrarna gav honom iskalla blickar. Junior såg på dem och försökte att inte lägga märke till hur den ene av bråkmakarna var den absolut stiligaste karl han nånsin sett. Det var knappt han kom ihåg vart han var el varför han öppnat dörren till att börja med.

\- Är du Dahléns sekreterare? Vad är det för sätt att lämna sin post och låta… slödder som den där bara spankulera rätt in som om han bodde här!

Nu var väl "slödder" inte direkt det adjektiv Junior hade velat använda för att beskriva den stilige karln, men att argumentera med den ilskne äldre herrn, var inget som pappa skulle se på blida ögon.

\- Jag är Rolf Dahléns son! Och jag tror jag har större rätt än er att vara här! Vilket för mig till nästa fråga: vilka är ni?

\- Mitt namn är av obetydlig vikt för en sån liten snorvalp som…

\- Okej, nu har du sagt ditt! Junior vände sig genast mot näste man. Och ni? Frågade han och hoppades att snyggingen hade lite mer vett än den andre typen.

\- Jag är greve Carl-Henrik Odenhielm! Mina vänner kallar mig C-H! Sa främlingen och tog några steg framåt. Men du, fortsatte han med ett litet leende, kan kalla mig vad du vill!

\- Eh…

Junior svalde hårt. Vad i hela fridens dar vad det här? Vart kom han ifrån? Och vad kan jag göra för att få honom att stanna? Han kunde inte slita blicken från honom. Det var som om den oförskämde typen bara försvunnit som en obetydlig skugga och lämnat dem ensamma kvar i världen. Om man bortsåg från hans utseende ( Även om det inte var det lättaste. C-H var nämligen både lång, mörk och ståtlig… och byggd som en gud!), så var han ändå den mest tilldragande man som nånsin bevärdigat de dödliga med sin närvaro. Och det verkade som om han kom närmare och närmare… tills de nästan kunde känna varandras heta andedräkter.

\- Så du är Rolfs son? Ja, man kan skönja ett visst släktskap… Du har hans ögon! Men, tillade han i en låg viskning, du har något din far saknade när han var i din ålder: utstrålning… karisma… skönhet…

\- Eh… sa Junior igen, i brist på bättre. C-H gav honom ett bländande leende och tog ytterligare ett steg framåt. Junior fick en sekundsnabb vision av ett kattliknande djur… en panter… och i nästa sekund hördes röster bakom honom.

\- Näe, det var som fan! C-H, när kom du hit?

C-H vände sig mot Carl och gav honom en björnkram. Junior försökte att ignorera känslan som for genom honom, men han kunde inte låta bli att bli en smula avundsjuk på sin far, som fick ha C-H så nära.

\- Kul att se dig, Roffe! Jag kom samtidigt som fåntratten där borta! Jag trodde allt var klart? Att jag bara skulle skriva under papperen?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Signore Rudenko, jag skulle ha talat med er igår… -Jag försökte ringa, men de sa att du hade rest bort?

\- Ja! Hit! När du ställde in den där middagen, så blev jag lite småsur, så jag tänkte ta saken i egna händer! Så nu är jag här och jag är väldigt sugen på något att sätta tänderna i.

Junior fick bita ihop ordentligt för att inte stöna lågt. Herregud!

\- Och så borde du kanske presentera mig för din familj?

\- Herregud, självklart! Eh, det här är… Eh… Yvonne, min…

\- Marknadschef! Yvonne sträckte fram handen för att hälsa (och fick den kysst av en äkta greve!). Hon tänkte inte ställa till en scen och göra bort Rolf. Inte än, i alla fall!

Junior märkte ingenting. Han hörde ingenting. Han hade överhuvudtaget inte ögon för annat än C-H. Annars hade han nog reagerat på ordvalet. Nu stod han bara där och darrade i hela kroppen.

\- Marknadschef? Rolf höjde ett ögonbryn, men återfick fattningen på några sekunder. Och det här, fortsatte han, med en arm runt Jeanettes midja, är min älskade Jeanette.

C-H tog Jeanettes hand och förde den till sina läppar i en gest som fick de flesta i rummet att bli torr i halsen, alla av olika orsaker.

\- Enchanté, madame!

Kvinnorna i rummet, för att inte tala om Junior, försökte att inte dregla öppet. Han kunde franska, dessutom! Det var bara för mycket!

\- Ja, och du har redan träffat min son, Junior, förmodar jag?

Inte för första gången i sitt liv hatade Junior sitt namn. Men C-H verkade inte bry sig nämnvärt. Han tog helt enkelt Juniors hand i sin och hälsade:

\- Vi hann aldrig bli ordentligt presenterade för varandra, är jag rädd! -Carl-Henrik Odenhielm!

Hans blick, däremot, sa nånting helt annat och Junior började så smått att söka efter en stol att sätta sig på, innan benen vek sig under honom.

\- Min dotter Lina är tyvärr inte hemma för tillfället, men jag hoppas att hon dyker upp ikväll.

\- Jag ser verkligen fram emot att få träffa henne! C-H var idel leenden, men det var Junior han höll ögonkontakt med.

\- Jag kräver att få veta vad som försiggår här!

\- Signore Rudenko… Jag måste få förklara… Jag trodde att… -Junior, kan du ta med dig C-H på en liten rundtur på kontoret? Jag måste ha en liten pratstund med signore Rudenko!

\- Eh… Va? Ja! Självklart!

\- Du lyssnar ju inte ens! Hur ska du kunna ta över företaget om du går och drömmer hela dagarna?

\- Vem är det som har sagt att jag ska ta över?

\- Låt honom vara! Yvonne trodde att hon visste vad som var fel. Han tänker bara på den där kökschefen på Freja, han lyssnar inte på oss!

Junior rodnade ilsket, men sa inget. Han gav greven en oskyldig blick… och belönades med en blick som fick honom att rodna ännu mer. Han stod inte i närheten av ett fönster, men han visste att om han gjort det, hade han fått se både fyrverkerier och blixtnedslag på en blå himmel.


	15. Chapter 15

Kap 15

Senare samma kväll 

\- Rolf?

Rolf tittade upp från sin packning. Tänkte hon börja gnata? De hade båda kommit överens om att han borde flytta hem till Jeanette och Rolf, som redan saknade sin lilla familj, ville inte försitta en sekund.

\- Ja?

\- Sa C-H vad det var för viktigt som dykt upp när han kom tillbaka från rundturen?

\- Eh… Näe, jag tror inte det! Han sa bara att det var något väldigt viktigt som dykt upp och att han måste ta itu med det så fort som möjligt. Ja, och så undrade han om vi kunde skjuta upp middagen till imorgon, istället.

\- Okej!

\- Hurså?

\- Näe, jag bara undrade!

\- Vem var det som ringde, förresten?

\- Nu senast? Det var Junior! Han hade besök, sa han. Skulle höra av sig imorgon.

\- Okej!

\- Behöver du hjälp med packningen?

\- Nej, det går bra!

De såg på varann en stund.

\- Jaha… så det här är slutet, alltså? 22 års äktenskap…

\- Yvonne… Det blir bäst såhär! Du ville vara fri och obundan, sa du! Ha tid att träffa den där Helge el vad han nu hette…

\- Henrik!

\- Whatever! Vi skiljs i alla fall åt som vänner! Det är mer än man kan säga om de flesta äkta makar!

\- Jo…

Nånting i hennes röst fick honom att släppa skjortan han höll i. Med ett sorgset leende gick han bort till henne och la armarna om henne.

\- Vi hade 22 fantastiska år, Yvonne! Tro inte att jag inte älskat varenda sekund!

Hon nickade.

\- Jag vet! Sa hon, men kunde inte låta bli att känna sig undanskuffad.

* * *

Junior kontrollerade att telefonen var ordentligt avstängd, innan han gick tillbaka till badrummet. Han hade tittat på fem olika lägenheter, i sitt sökande efter en med badkar och ändå hade han, av någon underlig anledning, fastnat för en helt vanlig ungkarlslya med duschkabin.

\- Nu håller de sig nog lugna ett tag!

\- Vad sa du till dem?

\- Jag sa att jag hade besök och att jag skulle höra av mig imorgon. Tror du att två får plats i den där?

\- Du får väl komma hit och undersöka saken! Efter den lilla… incidenten i köket så tror jag att vi behöver en dusch, båda två!

\- Jag tror du har rätt!

Han lät handduken glida ner på golvet och gick in i duschkabinen.

\- Där ser man! Sa han med ett flin. Vi ryms båda två!

\- Tänka sig!

Hungrande läppar hindrade dem från vidare konversation.

\- Jag undrade över en sak, flämtade Junior när de stannade upp för att hämta andan.

\- Vadå? Hans hjärna hade lyckats forma en godtagbar tanke: Mindre prat, mer kyssar! och han tänkte göra vad han kunde för att sätta den i verket.

\- Jag tänkte… Har du…

\- Självklart!

\- Inte det! Bra att du sa det! Men det var inte det! Har du…

\- Vad?

\- Heter du nåt mer än… bara C-H?

Han belönades med ett brett flin, men kunde inte undgå att märka hur en snabb skugga for över den andres ansikte. Han hann tänka "Shit, där trampade jag i klaveret rejält!" innan C-H svarade:

\- Du tycker inte att det passar? Min lillebror fick hela Carl Fredrik, tycker du att det är bättre?

\- Nej, jag bara…

I nästa sekund hade han en greve på knä framför honom, i färd med att ge honom vad som måste vara årtusendets bästa avsugning och av någon konstig anledning glömde han bort vad han skulle säga… el om han hade något att säga, över huvudtaget.  
Dock, en halvtimme senare, när de, genom ett mirakulöst under, lyckats förflytta sig från badrummet till sovrummet, fick han plötsligt svar på sin fråga:

\- Sebastian!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Sebastian! Det är mitt mellannamn! Sebastian!

\- Jaha! Snyggt! Vem fick du det ifrån?

\- Min gudfar! Han… försvann spårlöst när jag var 17.

Junior väntade. Han hade en känsla av att det skulle komma mer. Och mycket riktigt:

\- För att göra en lång historia kort: han var min förste! Och han valde att vända ryggen till och springa sin väg! Ok, kanske inte så känslokallt, men han valde mellan mig och karriären… och han har alltid varit en karriärmänniska! Min familj ville inte kännas vid honom, gjorde honom arvlös… inte för att det spelade någon roll, det kunde vara det sama, åtminstone enligt honom. Han bytte namn, klippte av alla band med familjen och blev chef för ett företag som sysslar med reklam. Du har säkert hört talas om Kronos?

\- Självklart, alla har väl… Woah! Allvarligt? Sebastian Norén? Reklamgurun? Du är släkt med Reklamgurun?

\- Tydligen!

\- Ouch! Måste vara tungt! Så… låt mig gissa, han förstod hur du kände och utnyttjade det… och dig?

\- På sätt och vis! Visst, han förstod hur jag kände, långt innan jag gjorde det! Visst, han… kanske inte direkt utnyttjade… inte till en början…

\- Men han sårade dig?

\- Han gjorde det väldigt svårt för mig att våga lita på någon människa igen… el att våga bli kär igen… men det var länge sen och vi hade betydligt… viktigare saker… för oss… än att prata om… det förflutna… visst?

\- Du har rätt! Förlåt att jag frågade!

\- Nej, be inte om ursäkt! Ju… jag vill att du ska veta allt om mig! Det får inte finnas några hemligheter mellan oss! Okej?

Junior svalde hårt, men lyckades få fram ett:

\- Okej!

\- Bra! Nå, vart var vi nånstans?

\- Eh, om jag inte minns fel, så…

\- Ja, just det, nu minns jag… Hallå där! Bits du, din lilla… Vänta du, bara!

\- Vem kallar du "lilla"?

* * *

Två dagar senare blev Micki och Nikolaj störda i sina bröllopsplaner av en häftig knackning på dörren.

\- Vad är det nu, då?

\- Tja, förra gången någon försökte slå in dörren, var det din lillasyster som försökte sig på att ge mig en gratis kastrering.

\- Jo, tack, det minns jag så väl! -Kom in!

Någon ryckte i dörrhandtaget, men kom inte in.

\- Visst fan! Jag låste ju! -Ett ögonblick!

Han gick för att låsa upp… och i nästa sekund kom Junior instapplandes, vild i synen.

\- Nikolaj, du måste komma! Jag behöver dig!

\- Ursäkta?

En snabb blick mot Micki och Junior tillade, i samma desperata ton:

\- Du också! Jag behöver er hjälp! Båda två!

\- Ursäkta?

Mer fick de inte ur honom. Han tog tag i deras händer och drog iväg med dem längs korridoren.

\- Eh… Junior, vi… vi har ett bröllop att planera och…

\- Det får vänta! Grattis, förresten! Kapten berättade! Kul för er! Kom nu!

De utgjorde nog en ganska rolig syn, för de ögonbryn som for i höjden när trion passerade var inte få.

\- Vart ska vi?

\- Ni ska få se! Okej! Där borta! Titta!

Och de tittade. Men la inte märke till något särskilt. Genom de öppna dörrarna till konferenslokalen kunde de se Rolf Dahlén stå och diskutera något med Jeanette och en herre de inte kände igen.

\- Nå? Vad tycker ni?

\- Om vadå?

\- "Om vadå"! Om min far, naturligtvis, vem annars! Greven, din fårskalle!

\- Greven? Jaha, så det där är greve Odenhielm?

De utbytte några snabba blickar. Plötsligt var det inte lika svårt att förstå varför Junior uppförde sig som en förälskad tonåring.

\- Tja… Han ser väl bra ut, antar jag! Nikolaj såg oskyldigt på Junior, som om han inte kunde förstå vad det var som var så speciellt med greven.

\- Lite för gammal för min smak! Påpekade Micki med en teatralisk gäspning. Junior såg plågad ut.

\- Kom igen nu, säg allvarligt! Snälla!

\- Okej, okej, förlåt! Han är snygg!

\- Fortfarande en aning för gammal, men…

\- Åldern har ingen betydelse! Sa Junior snabbt, som om han ville ta död på diskussionen så fort som möjligt.

\- Han verkar vara en bra karl… utseendemässigt, där kan man inte klaga… Insatt i din fars affärer?

\- Han är pappas gamla skolkamrat från universitetet.

\- Så? Tja, om man bortser från att han är gammal nog att vara din far, så kan jag inte se något fel på honom. Du har vår tillåtelse att bli kär i honom.

\- Åh, det är redan försent! Det blev jag redan första gången vi träffades!

Nikolaj såg på Micki och båda flinade de brett, likt stolta föräldrar.

\- Är det möjligt?

\- Vid första ögonkastet? "Suck" De växer upp så fort!

\- Så vad är problemet?

\- Vad får dig att tro att det är ett problem? Allt är perfekt! Vi kan prata om precis allting, vi…

\- Hur länge har ni känt varann?

\- Tre-fyra dar, kanske! Men det spelar ingen roll! -Det var som du sa, Nikolaj! Både fyrverkerierna och blixtnedslagen!

\- Och problemet är… att ni inte har kommit nånvart?

\- Knappast! Vi hade knappt känt varann några timmar förrän vi…

\- Vad för något?

\- Junior?! På första träffen?

\- Har vi inte lärt dig nånting?

\- "Aldrig på första träffen"! Gyllene regeln!

\- Jo, säkert! Försök själva att stå emot en sån som honom när han hotar med att sluka dig hel och hållen!

\- Okej, det kan jag förstå, men…

Jeanette hade gett Rolf sin hand och tillsammans med C-H började de gå mot dörren.

\- Varför Jeanette? Viskade Micki.

\- Lång historia!

\- Vart är Yvonne?

\- Fråga inte!

\- Där är du ju, Junior! -Mina herrar!

\- Herr Dahlén! Varken Micki el Nikolaj var särskilt pigga på att se den mannen i ögonen, som orsakat Viktors och Jokers död. -Fröken Wester!

\- Trevligt att se er ombord igen!

\- Tack ska ni ha! Ja, jag hörde rykten om bröllopsplaner, är det något som…

\- Rykten, nu igen! -Ja, det stämmer!

\- Så roligt! Mina varmaste gratulationer! Hoppas det går bättre för er än det gjorde för mig! Åh, förlåt mig, det här är greve Carl Henrik Odenhielm, en av mina bästa vänner! -C-H, Micki Sandell och Nikolaj Remmer! Det var de som löste mysteriet med massmördaren här ombord!

Hur kunde han bara stå där och se så lugn ut? Men de hälsade på greven och var tvungna att erkänna att Junior gjort ett bra val. Om man bortsåg från det ynka lilla faktum att han behandlade Junior som om han vore luft, åtminståne så länge Rolf var i närheten. Nikolaj rynkade pannan ogillande och till och med Micki såg bister ut. Så, det fanns ett problem i alla fall!

\- Remmer? Släkt med…

\- Ja! Han visste att han borde vara artig, men kunde inte låta bli att snäsa av greven. Och nu, om ni ursäktar, herr greve, så har vi ett bröllop att planera! -Micki!

\- Genast! -Junior, du vet vart vi finns! -Herr Dahlén!

Utan att vänta på svar, gick de därifrån och Nikolaj, som för nån vecka sen helst av allt ville ge Junior en knäpp på näsan, kokade av ilska.

\- Greve el inte, man behandlar inte folk sådär!

\- Junior verkar inte bry sig!

\- Älskling, det är en mask! Vet du vad det är? Något som både du och jag borde vara vana vid vid det här laget! Och den där greven ska nog få…

\- Niko… Du kan inte ta dig an varenda hjälplös varelse som dyker upp på båten! Om Junior vill ha hjälp, så ber han om hjälp och gör han inte det, så ska vi inte lägga oss i! Dessutom har vi ett bröllop att planera! Okej?

\- Men han… Okej! Du har rätt! Men ber han om hjälp…

\- Då lägger vi oss i!

* * *

Nånstans, flera hundra mil från Sverige, satt någon och läste tidningen.

\- Har du läst tidningen?

\- Står det något intressant?

\- Gissa vilka som ska gifta sig!

\- Vilka?

Tidningen gick från den ena till den andre och snart log de båda.

\- Då får vi väl se till att fixa en bröllopspresent!

\- Mycket bra förslag! Har du nån idé?

\- Ja! Faktiskt! Men vi behöver en videokamera…

* * *

\- Mamma! Kolla här! Alexandra Remmer räckte över tidningen till sin mor. Du kommer aldrig att tro dina ögon!

\- Alexandra, du ska inte tro på allt som står i tidningarna nu för tiden. Det är bara… Vad i… Vad är detta?!

\- Jag sa ju det!

\- Men det… Det här kan ju inte stämma!

\- Åh, herregud, vad ska Sergej säga? Han kommer att få slag!

\- Det finns bara en sak att göra! Vi måste åka dit! Vi måste undersöka exakt hur mycket sanning det ligger i det här ryktet.

\- Det kommer att innebära slutet för hela familjen Remmer, det måste han ju förstå!

Alexandra nickade allvarligt.

\- Och gör han inte det, så får vi väl försöka få honom att förstå!

\- Precis! Har du sett Eva?

\- Hon är på kontoret! Hon vill så gärna ta över Viktors position i företaget.

\- Ja… jag ska fundera på saken! Kan du ringa henne? Be henne komma hit så fort som möjligt! Vi måste ha krismöte!

\- Okej!


	16. Chapter 16

Kap 16

Tisdag

\- Du hava problem!

En handskbeklädd hand dök upp på hans arm. Han hav henne en förvånad blick.

\- Vad menar ni?

\- Du blivit sårad, ja? Du inte våga släppa någon på livet! Din själ… halv!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Den saknar sin andra hälft! Du… saknar en tvillingsjäl, någon att dela livet med, sant? Någon som… göra dig hel igen!

\- Vem är ni, egentligen?

\- Esmeralda! Svarade zigenerskan med ett litet leende. Jag spå din framtid?

\- Nej! Tack, men nej tack!

Esmeralda hade tagit hans hand när hon hälsat och nu tittade hon plötsligt upp med stora ögon.

\- Åh! På så sätt?

\- Vad?

\- Du varit ensam väldigt länge, ja?

\- Ensam? Jag tillhör en av de största redarfamiljerna på den här sidan ekvatorn. Min bror är VD för Dahlénrederiet! Hela fartyget består av vänner och arbetskamrater! Jag är inte…

\- Du… varit… ensam… väldigt länge… Ja?

Och plötsligt nickade han, utan att riktigt veta varför.

\- Ja! Hela livet! Nästan viskade han.

\- Inte länge till, Kapten! Du kommer att träffa ditt livs stora kärlek… redan idag!

\- Vad svamlar du om, kvinna?

\- Ditt livs stora kärlek! Redan idag! Upprepade spåkvinnan. Håll dig på vakt! Hon finns närmare än du tror!

\- Vadå? Här på båten?

Spåkvinnan nickade.

\- Den kvinnan är ditt öde! Din själs andra hälft! När ni träffas, så förstår du! Då kommer allt att klarna! 

\- Men… hur vet jag vem det är?

Esmeralda fnittrade till.

\- Och vad hände med din utländska accent?

\- Tro mig, när du träffar henne, så kommer du att förstå! När du ser in i din älskades ögon… så kommer alla dina murar att rasa… Och vad det gäller min… accent… Allt är inte som det ser ut! Tänk på det!

\- Men jag…

\- Kapten!

Carl snodde runt. Han hade verkligen inte tid med det här. Han hade hundra saker att göra och ingen tid att göra det på.

\- Kan jag hjälpa er?

\- Det måste vara ett misstag! Jag fick en hytt utan fönster! Jag kräver att få en förklaring!

\- Naturligtvis, min herre! Jag ska bara…

Han gjorde en gest mot Esmeralda… och höll på att tappa hakan av förvåning när han upptäckte att spåkvinnan var spårlöst försvunnen.

\- Ja?

\- Ja, alltså… Jag kommer! Eh… inget fönster, sa ni?

Han följde med den irriterade passageraren, men spåkvinnans ord ekade i hans huvud: Nånstans ombord på Freja fanns alltså hans enda sanna kärlek. "Du kommer att träffa ditt livs stora kärlek… redan idag!"

* * *

Jeanette såg oroligt på sin fästman.

\- Men borde du inte ha ringt först? Frågade hon. Han kanske har besök?

\- Jag försökte ringa, men han svarade inte! Alltså måste jag bege mig till hans lägenhet och kolla att allt står rätt till. Han är ju trots allt min son!

\- Så lät det minsann inte förr i världen! Påpekade Jeanette med ett litet leende.

\- Det var då! Pappa är borta nu! Det spelar ingen roll längre, Dahléns är mitt!

\- Jag tror inte att Junior tycker om mig!

\- Varför skulle han inte göra det? Du är den ljuvligaste varelse som nånsin trampat Guds gröna jord.

\- Han kanske tycker att jag tar Yvonnes plats?

\- Jeanette, du har inget att oroa dig för! Kom nu! Det är bara runt hörnet här… Oj! Nämen… C-H? Vad fan… Vad gör du här?

\- Roffe! Jeanette! Jag… var bara på en promenad! Vart är ni på väg?

\- Tja, jag tyckte att det var dags att jag undersöker min sons nya lägenhet… se om det fattas något…

\- Okej… Jag kanske kan göra er sällskap? Jag skulle ändå behöva diskutera en sak med dig, Rolf och jag har inget emot att träffa din son igen.

Rolf la inte märke till Jeanettes undrande min, utan tyckte genast att förslaget var det bästa han hört på länge. Han höll till och med upp dörren för C-H och alla tre gick upp för trapporna till Juniors lägenhet.

Ingen svarade när de ringde på och till slut tog Rolf helt enkelt och öppnade dörren.

\- Rolf, vänta…

\- Han får lära sig att låsa dörren! Vem som helst kan ju ta sig in här!

Han gick före in i lägenheten och C-H, som den gentleman han var, steg åt sidan och lät Jeanette gå in före honom.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän de hörde en munter röst från sovrummet:

\- Redan tillbaka? Har du glömt något? Vad kan det vara med den här lägenheten som lockar så…

Rolf flinade brett när Junior kom ut från sovrummet, bärande på en tvättkorg och med ett par kanintofflor på fötterna… enbart ett par kanintofflor. Jeanette var finkänslig nog att se åt ett annat håll och C-H (Som av Junior, skämtsamt nog, blev kallad Sebastian) fick uppbåda allt vad viljestyrka hette för att inte kasta sig över honom.

\- Pappa?

\- Vi kom väl inte och störde?

\- Eh… Jag… -Jeanette? Eh… Greve odenhielm? Vad… (Han skyndade sig att hålla tvättkorgen framför sig, som skydd) Vad gör ni här?

\- Tja, jag tänkte bara titta in och se hur du hade det! Och vi träffade C-H, alldeles utanför porten, faktiskt, och han hade inget emot att följe med upp och hälsa på!

\- Verkligen? Jaha! Eh… Om ni väntar här, så…

Han skyndade tillbaka in i sovrummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Rolf småskrattade för sig själv.

\- Rolf, det där var väl onödigt?

\- Inte alls! Däremot var det väldigt roligt! Såg ni hans min?

\- Hon har rätt, Roffe! Han är trots allt din son, han har väl rätt till ett privatliv?

Rolf ryckte på axlarna, och missade (igen) Jeanettes höjda ögonbryn.

* * *

Flera hundra mil därifrån, flög en hotelldörr upp på vid gavel.

\- Gissa vad jag har!

\- Inget "Hej, älskling"? Ingen kyss?

\- Förlåt! Hej… min älskling… min make… och min älskare… Gissa vad jag har!

\- Vad?

\- Jag har fixat en kamera! Titta!

\- Snygg!

\- Ska vi…

\- Okej, vänta, det här måste göras rätt… Jag vet! Om jag står… här, vid fönstret… och så får de se vilken fin utsikt vi har…

\- Perfekt! Vänta, kan du ställa dig lite mer åt höger? Där! Perfekt! Okej! Kör!

\- Har du ställt in skärpan?

\- Jadå! Det är bara att börja prata!

\- Okej! -Eh… Hej, pojkar! Och grattis…

* * *

Junior var snart tillbaka, fullt påklädd och artigheten själv. Han såg genast till att kaffe och bullar fanns framdukade och Rolf var faktiskt tvungen att erkänna att pojken faktiskt klarade sig själv, trots att han hoppat av sina studier. Han skyndade sig också att påpeka att han också var glad över att hans son tydligen träffat någon. Med lite tur kanske denne någon kunde övertala honom att släppa alla planer på läkarstudier.

\- Såvida inte det är en läkare du har träffat? Avslutade han sitt korsförhör. Junior gav honom ett snett leende och skakade på huvudet.

\- Näe, pappa! Jag vet det är din högsta önskan, men… tyvärr måste jag göra dig besviken! Nån läkare är det inte fråga om!

\- Du vill verkligen reta upp mig, pojk, visst är det så?

Junior var idel leenden.

\- Det är det jag lever för, pappa! Ursäktar ni mig ett ögonblick! Jag har tvätt-tid och om man inte är där inom en timma, så tar nån annan min tvätt-tid och då får jag vänta en vecka el två till nästa gång…

Med en knappt märkbar blinkning, avlägsnade han sig och gick tillbaka till sovrummet. Det här var nästan det roligaste han varit med om, att se pappa bortgjord.

Rolf lutade sig mot Jeanette.

\- Han har skärpt till sig! Påpekade han.

\- Låt inte så förvånad, Rolf! Han är en stor pojke nu!

\- Jo, tack, jag vet, muttrade C-H utan att tänka sig för och såg ner i kaffekoppen.

\- Sa du något?

\- Vadå?

\- Det lät som om du sa nåt?

\- Näe, jag bara… tänkte högt!

Jeanette var en väldigt smart kvinna och hon hade redan börjat lägga ihop två och två, när de plötsligt hörde ett vrål från sovrummet.

C-H flög upp, som skjuten ur en kanon och framme vid dörren, innan Rolf el Jeanette ens hunnit reagera.

Alla tre skyndade in i sovrummet.

Junior satt på golvet, med smutstvätten utspridd över hela rummet, med ett uttryck av ren desperation i ansiktet och ett ihopknycklat papper i handen.

Rolf hann inte ens öppna munnen, förrän C-H satt bredvid Junior med armen om hans axlar.

\- Vad är det?

Utan ett ord, räckte Junior över brevet från Lina och återgick till att ilsket skaka på huvudet i förnekelse.

\- Jag ska döda honom! Han måste dö! Jag ska döda den jäveln…

Rolf snodde åt sig brevet från C-H, men innan han ens hunnit läsa första raden, spärrade han upp ögonen på vid gavel. Junior satt kvar på golvet med händerna för ansiktet… och lutade huvudet mot C-H´s axel, som om det var den enda tänkbara tröst att få. Och C-H… Hans gode vän… Hans bäste vän… greve Carl Henrik Odenhielm, la armarna om honom och smekte honom över håret, samtidigt som han viskade lugnande i Rolfs äldste (ende!) sons öra.

Jeanette fick ihop mattetalet hon klurat på tidigare och log för sig själv. Se där, tänkte hon. Undras hur Rolf tänker hantera det här.

\- Rolf! Viskade hon. Vad står det?

\- Vadå? Rolf hade fortfarande inte kunnat slita blicken från det som försiggick framför honom.

\- Papperet! Det står något, antar jag?

\- Papper… Ja! Just! Papperet…

Jeanette suckade och höjde rösten en aning.

\- Junior? Vad står det på lappen?

\- Den är från Lina! Mumlade Junior, fortfarande med kinden mot sin älskares bröst. Hon har stuckit! Hon har lämnat landet med den där… den där… Åh, herregud, hon är ju bara ett barn! -Hon är bara ett barn, Sebastian! Hon är inte ens myndig och han...

\- Sssh! Jag vet, jag vet! Din far kommer att göra allt som står i hans makt för att få hem henne!

Junior tittade upp och såg allvarligt på honom.

\- Få hem henne? Få HEM henne? Såg du datumet på brevet? Hon kan vara halvvägs till Afrika vid det här laget!

\- Jag ringer polisen! Erbjöd Jeanette. Det här klassas som kidnappning! Hon hade redan tagit fram sin mobil.

\- Inte i hennes ögon! -Visst ja, Sebastian, jag hittade din mobil! Jag sa ju att den låg i badrummet!

\- Ja, just det, det var den jag kom tillbaka för att hämta!

Rolf lyckades äntligen få mål i mun.

\- Eh… Det är inget ni tycker att ni borde berätta?

* * *

\- Carl? Kapten?

\- Åh, förlåt, jag stod i andra tankar!

Andrea gav honom ett sött leende.

\- Det märktes! Du såg ut att vara hundra mil bort! Är något på tok? Kan jag göra nåt?

\- Näe, jag… Tack, Andrea, men… jag tänkte bara på vad en passagerare sa till mig!

\- Jaså?

\- Ja… men det var inget viktigt!

\- Du kan int lura mig, Carl Ericsson, jag ser att något har hänt! Så ut med språket!

Carl såg ut att fundera på saken. Så log han brett.

\- Okej, Andrea, du vinner! Vad sägs om att jag berättar… över en middag ikväll… i min hytt?

Andrea gav honom sitt varmaste leende.

\- Tja, varför int?

\- Bra! Då säger vi så!

\- Jag ser fram emot det!

\- Gör du? Vilken tillfällighet! Det gör nämligen jag också!

De såg på varann en lång stund och plötsligt log de, båda två.

\- Då… ses vi ikväll?

\- Det gör vi!

Det var ytterst ofrivilligt som de gick åt varsitt håll för att ta itu med sitt. Carl kom på sig själv med att vända sig om, bara för säkerhets skull, och fann att Andrea gjort samma sak. Hon log, gav honom en lekfull blinkning och fortsatte längs korridoren. Carl skakade på huvudet. Det var som fan! Och det sjuka var att hon funnits ombord hela tiden och han hade aldrig ens tänkt på att… att…"Ditt livs stora kärlek" … "Finns närmare än du tror!"

"Ditt öde" … "När ni träffas, så förstår du! Då kommer allt att klarna…"

\- Åh, herregud! Andrea!


	17. Chapter 17

Kap 17

Torsdag

Micki tittade sig i spegeln en sista gång för att kolla att allt var som det skulle.

\- Det här är ju inte klokt! Sa han till sin spegelbild. Det här är inte… Du ska gifta dig idag! Otroligt, men sant!

Han borstade igenom håret en gång till. Inte så att han var fåfäng, inte så att det egentligen spelade någon roll. Som det blåste ute på däck var det bara en tidsfråga innan allt var rufsigt och bångstyrigt igen.

Det var bara det att han ville vara så tjusig som möjligt. För Nikolajs skull! Han ville att Niko skulle vara stolt över honom.

\- Allt för dig, min älskade! Jag skulle göra allt för dig!

Plötsligt bubblade skrattet upp i honom. Han kunde inte låta bli, det kändes som om han höll på att sprängas av lycka.

\- I´m getting married in the morning, smånynnade han. Ding, dong, the bells are gonna… -Kom in!

Inget svar. Hade han hört fel? Näe, det hade varit en knackning på dörren, det kunde han gå ed på.

\- Niko?

Fortfarande inget svar. Med en misstänksam rynka i pannan gick han mot dörren för att öppna.

\- Jag vet, det är bara fem minuter kvar, men jag skulle bara… Patrick?!

* * *

Nina stod tyst och beundrade sin storebror, som var stiligare än nånsin där han stod och pratade med kapten Ericsson och styrman Melin. Själv hade hon, dagen till ära, en ovanligt lång ärmlös svagt gräddfärgad klänning. Hon kände sig som en prinsessa och var, utan att hon själv var medveten om det, den sötaste flickan på hela båten.

Tre gånger under dagen hade hon frågat sin bror om han visste vad han gjorde, om han tänkt igenom saken ordentligt och om han verkligen var lycklig. Och tre gånger hade Nikolaj svarat ja, han visste vad han gjorde, ja, han hade tänkt igenom saken ordentligt och ja, vore han ännu lyckligare så skulle han nog spricka.

Nina var nöjd med de svaren. Hon var fortfarande inte helt nöjd med hans val av livsstil, men hon jobbade på det och hon… Hon svalde hårt. Några oinbjudna gäster trängde sig fram genom gästerna och Nina svor lågt. Kvickt som en liten vessla skyndade hon bort till sin bror, som just skakade han med kaptenen.

\- Det var verkligen roligt att höra, kapten, gratulerar! -Styrman!

\- Vi får väl döpa om Freja till Love Boat om det fortsätter så här!

\- Min bror skulle inte gå med på det! Är det någon som har sett honom, förresten?

\- Han är här nånstans, med hela familjen! -Nina?

\- Nikolaj, nu är fan lös!

\- Ursäkta?

\- Har du bjudit tjocka släkten?

\- Om du menar farmor, Alex och pappa, så… Nej! Hurså?

\- I så fall har de bjudit in sig själva, för där kommer de!

\- Vad? Nikolaj hann precis vända sig om för att ge sin farmor en snabb kram. Nina tog några diskreta steg bakåt för att gömma sig.

\- Farmor, vilken… överraskning!

Katarina Remmer gav sin sonson en känslokall kyss på kinden. Alexandra sträckte sig till att ge honom en kort nickning och Sergej gav honom en rungande örfil som säkert hördes över hela Östersjön. Carl och Andrea spärrade upp både ögon och munnar, när Sergej i nästa sekund påbörjade en lång utskällning på ryska, tätt följd av en på bruten svenska och hade säkert kunnat hålla på en bra stund, om inte Nikolaj höjt en hejdande hand och sagt, på flytande ryska:

\- Far, det här är min bröllopsdag! Om du kan hålla dig i skinnet, så är du välkommen att närvara, men ett ord till, så ska jag personligen vrida nacken av dig och kasta liket överbord! Fler frågor?

Sergej tystnade, fortfarande röd i ansiktet av ilska. Nina, som tittat fram bakom en av livbåtarna, hade både sett och hört vad som just hänt och hon slets mellan fadern, som hon dyrkat sen barnsben, och brodern, som på senare tid blivit hennes käraste vän och förtrogne och som dessutom skulle gifta sig med hennes käraste vän och förtrogne. Men så fick Sergej plötsligt syn på henne och hon kunde riktigt se hur ilskan rann av honom.

Han behövde bara sträcka ut armarna, så var hon fem år igen. Med en liten snyftning gick hon emot honom och rakt in i hans öppna famn.

En lång stund stod de så, far och dotter, tills en röst bakom dem diskret harklade sig.

\- Så det här är den förlorade dottern som jag hört så mycket om?

Nina tittade upp… och där stod Angelique och flinade elakt mot henne. En Angelique utan löshår och smink, men dock. Nina gapade storögt.

\- Ja, det var så sant, ni två känner ju inte varann. -Eva, det här är min älskade dotter Nina. -Min ängel, det här är din farbror Viktors änka, Eva Remmer!

* * *

\- Du räknade nog inte med att få se mig igen så snart?

\- Hoppades, snarare! Micki försökte lugna ner sitt ilsket bultande hjärta.

\- Kul att se dig också! Du… ser ut att må bra.

\- Vad vill du, Patrik? Jag har bråttom!

\- Ska du på fest?

\- Jag ska på bröllop!

\- Jaha… Nån man känner?

\- Det tror jag inte!

\- Okej! Eh… Behöver du nån att gå med?

Micki försökte att inte stirra på honom. Hade karln helt förlorat minnet i samma veva som han förlorade förståndet?

\- Jag tror inte att din fru skulle tycka om det och det gör, ärligt talat, inte jag heller!

\- Jag skiter fullständigt i vad Lotta säger!

\- Säger du det? Bara sådär? Så lät det inte förr!

\- Det är annorlunda nu, Micki! Lotta och jag har separerat.

\- Jaså, nu igen? Jag börjar kunna den visan utantill nu, Patrik! Den slutar likadant varje gång! Bespara mig!

\- Micki, du måste ge mig en chans till!

\- Ursäkta, "måste jag?!?

\- Micki, du måste lyssna på mig, jag måste få förklara…

\- Vi har inget mer att säga varann. Och nu, om du ursäktar… Jag har ett bröllop att närvara vid…

Han gick mot dörren… som blev igensparkad av en ovanligt snabb Patrik.

\- Du ska ingenstans! Sa han och låste dörren.

* * *

Nina såg från den ena till den andra. En sarkastisk kommentar låg och väntade, nånting i stil med: "Åh, pappa, lilla, vi känner varann väldigt väl! Tro mig, jag har känt henne både här och där!" Men hon sa inget.

Eva, som var hennes gamla "arbetskamrat" Angelique, sträckte fram handen för att hälsa och när Nina tog den, kände hon ett litet fyrkantigt plastföremål smugglas över från Evas hand till hennes. Angelique blinkade åt henne och hennes ögon verkade säga: Där ser du! Jag håller alltid vad jag lovar!

\- Trevligt att träffas, Eva! -Ursäkta mig, pappa!

Med blossande kinder skyndade hon iväg med handen, och dess innehåll, tryckt mot bröstet.

\- Jag ska inte! Mumlade hon. Jag får inte! Jag ska… Bara lite… Lite…

Nikolaj såg henne skynda iväg och han hade god lust att fråga ut sin far, och inte minst den där Eva Remmer, vad hon egentligen hade sagt till hans lillasyster, men innan han hunnit ta ett steg, kände han en iskall hand slutas om hans hjärta. En sekund el två stod han bara och stirrade framför sig, så kände han smärtan i bröstet och började springa så fort benen bar honom. Micki var i fara! Han kunde känna det! Han kände igen känslan från förr, det var en känsla han hoppats att han aldrig skulle behöva känna igen. Micki var livrädd och det betydde att Nikolaj måste döda den som vågade skrämma upp hans själs andra hälft.

* * *

\- Patrik, öppna dörren, så är du snäll… ok? Vill du prata, så… så kan vi göra det, så fort jag kommer tillbaka från bröllopet, så kan vi… men just nu… måste jag verkligen… Aj! Vad fan…

\- Du förstår inte… jag älskar dig! Och jag vet att du älskar mig! Innerst inne så älskar du mig också!

\- Patrik, jag tror det är bäst att du går nu! Så… släpp mig och så…

\- Jag ska ingenstans! Är det förstått? Vi hör ihop, Micki, du och jag, det vet du!

\- Släpp mig!

\- Inte än!

Micki sände en desperat tanke om hjälp till Nikolaj…

…och han höll på att svimma av lättnad när dörren i nästa sekund flög upp med enorm kraft och Nikolaj blev synlig i dörröppningen.

\- Niko… Åh, tack, gode gud!

\- Niko?

\- Din satans förbannade lilla skitstövel!

Som den blodtörstiga panter han säkert varit i ett tidigare liv (och i exakt samma stil som hans far flera månader tidigare flugit på en fotograf som stört honom och hans älskade i ett privat ögonblick) kastade han sig över Patrik, som knappt hann reagera förrän han låg på golvet. Nikolaj muttrade fram en ilsken svordom på ryska innan han lät knytnävslag och och fruktansvärda eder hagla över den, i hans ögon, krälande lilla parasiten som vågat peta på Micki. Det var egendomligt tillfredställande att få möblera om trynet på det lilla svinet och han hade nog gärna fortsatt me det tills det inte fanns något kvar, om inte Mickis röst trängt igenom den blodröda dimman och fått honom att lugna ner sig:

\- Niko, lägg av! Sluta, han är inte värd det! Niko, han är inte värd det! Nikolaj, du åker in för mord, låt honom vara!

Nikolaj stannade upp. Det låg något i det Micki sa. Hur gärna han än ville krossa inkräktaren, så kunde han inte riskera att åka in bakom galler igen. Inte nu!

Med lite hjälp från Micki reste han sig upp och ställde sig att stirra ner på den lilla masken som fortfarande krälade runt på golvet.

\- Jag borde slå ihjäl dig, din skitstövel! Du hade förjävla tur den här gången, jag dödar inte på min bröllopsdag, men om jag ser dig ombord igen, så kan inte Micki el Lagarna el ens Gud fader hjälpa dig, då kommer jag att se till att du får ångra den dag du föddes!

Mödosamt kravlade sig Patrik upp i sittande posistion.

\- Du flög på mig, utan någon som helst anledning och försökte slå ihjäl mig! Sen hotar du mig! Jag ska…

\- Du ska ut härifrån! Du ska av båten och du ska hålla dig borta från mig! Det är allt du ska göra! Försvinn härifrån!

Ytterst försiktigt tog han sig på fötter. Galningen hade en arm runt Mickis axlar och Micki såg inte ut att ta illa vid, tvärtom. Det såg inte bra ut. Den där galningen kunde ju göra gud vet vad med hans stackars Micki. Karln var ju uppenbarligen en våldsam satans gangster, det kunde ju vem som helst se.

\- Micki…

\- Du kanske inte hörde vad han sa? Nikolajs ögon var som glödande kol och han tog ett steg framåt.

\- Nikolaj… Micki la en lugnande hand på hans arm. Så vände han sig mot Patrik. Vi två har inget mer att säga varann. Var snäll och gå!

De såg på varann en lång stund och Micki undrade vad han nånsin såg hos Patrik. Han ursäktade sig själv med att han var både ung och naiv på den tiden.

Patrik såg ut som om han tänkte säga något, men ångrade sig och gick mot den uppsparkade dörren.

\- Jag har alltid älskat dig, Micki, det vet du! Och det kommer jag alltid att göra!

\- Gå nu!

Inte förrän han försvunnit ur synhåll märkte Micki att han skakade i hela kroppen.

\- Det där var otrevligt! Mumlade han, vit i ansiktet.

\- Herregud, älskling, du darrar ju som ett asplöv! Kom hit!

Micki gick rakt in i Nikolajs famn och blundade hårt, som om han trodde att Patrik kunde försvinna för alltid då.

\- Är du okej?

\- Jag tror det!

\- Redo att gifta dig?

Micki tittade upp och såg rakt in i Nikolajs mörka, kärleksfulla ögon. Och plötsligt log han.

\- Tja… Inte om du tänker stå framför altaret så där! Du ser ut som om du just vunnit en boxningsmatch. In på toa och tvätta av dig!

\- Ja, älskling!

* * *

Rolf Dahlén hade inte haft många dar på sig att smälta allt som hänt, dotterns försvinnande, Junior och C-H, polisen som sprungit in och ut i lägenheten och frågat ut dem alla om deras familjeförhållanden, skiljsmässopapperen, Yvonne och Jeanette som tydligen hunnit gräva ner stridsyxan och bli riktiga kompisar…

\- Vad tänker du på?

\- Vadå?

\- Du såg ut att vara flera mil bort! Roffe, om du har svårt att acceptera det här med att Junior och jag…

\- Det är inte det, C-H, jag… Herregud, ni kunde väl ha sagt något?

\- Och riskera att vakna dan därpå med ett hästhuvud i sängen? Näe, du, tack! Vi valde att vänta tills vi var säkra på att det var något vi båda ville satsa på!

\- Och?

\- Absolut!

De stod en stund och tittade på alla gäster som strömmade till från höger och vänster.

\- Så när ska du och Jeanette slå till?

\- Ursäkta?

\- Junior har berättat hela historien! Så jag vill veta två saker: när ska ni gifta er och kommer jag att bli bjuden?

Rolf flinade brett.

\- Ja, du, C-H, vi kan väl diskutera saken. Vad sägs om ett dubbelbröllop?

De såg gravallvarliga ut för en sekund el tre, sen skrattade de båda och isen var bruten.

* * *

Varken Micki el Nikolaj kunde tro sina ögon när de såg antalet gäster sitta och vänta på dem. Det verkade som om Frejas hela personalstab var där, inklusie de båda redarfamiljerna Dahlén och Remmer.

\- Åh, herregud!

\- Vi skulle ha rymt till Las Vegas!

\- Hinner vi?

\- Vänta… Fasiken också, vi har redan lämnat hamnen!

\- Rackarns osis! Jaha, då får vi väl ta och gifta oss, då!

\- Okej!

När de väl kommit fram till kapten Ericsson, slog det dem plötsligt med enorm kraft, exakt vad det var de var där för att göra. De skulle gifta sig! Det var deras bröllopsdag! De utbytte några snabba ögonkast, som för att kolla att det här verkligen var rätt… och i nästa sekund hade de glömt bort allt vad Freja och gäster och solnedgångar hette. Det var som om tiden upphörde att existera. Det fanns bara de och de drunkade i varandras ögon och de var där för att gifta sig.

\- Ska vi börja, då? Carl flinade brett där han stod.

Han fick inget inget svar. Han, liksom tiden, hade upphört att existera.

\- Eh…Micki… Nikolaj… Titta hitåt?

\- Eh?

\- Vad?

\- Hej! Minns ni mig?

Hade han inte varit deras kapten och dessutom den som skulle viga dem, så hade de nog både sagt och gjort något väldigt opassande, men nu flinade de bara, lite generat.

\- Oj…

\- Tja, lite vagt!

\- Ska vi börja? Frågade han igen nu när han hade deras uppmärksamhet.

\- Okej!

\- Vänta! Är Nina här?

Micki tyckte att han såg henne stå en bit bort i den vackra gräddfärgade klänningen.

\- Hon står där borta!

\- Okej, då kör vi!

* * *

Nina kunde inte begripa hur hon hamnat här. Hon var inte säker på vart "här" var, men hon visste att hon inte borde vara där. Hon hörde röster och undrade om hon kanske borde ge sig tillkänna. Det var mörkt och kvavt och rösterna kom närmare… tills hon förstod att de bara existerade i hennes huvud.

Visst ja, bröllopet! Hon hade ju ett bröllop att gå på. Hon såg ingenting! Hade hon blivit blind? Hon testade att öppna ögonen och genast blev det mycket ljusare. Åh, så skönt, då hade hon inte blivit blind. Nu måste hon bara försöka ta sig från vart hon nu befann sig, till bröllopet. Vart var bröllopet? Utomhus! Hur kom man utomhus? Man använde en dörr! Vart fanns dörren! Hon hittade dörren och öppnade den, men istället för att komma ut, stod i en lång korridor. Och nu blev det svårt för den förvirrade flickan. Vilket håll var vilket? Och vilket skulle hon undvika? Hon blev helt enkelt stående kvar på samma plats, tills någon kom och hjälpte henne.  
Det dröjde två timmar och vid det laget hade hon redan somnat.

* * *

\- Vart tog Nina vägen? Vi kan inte skåla utan henne!

\- Hon gick väl in en stund. Den där Eva erbjöd sig att gå och leta efter henne.

\- Eva Remmer?

\- Hon verkade väldigt trevlig!

\- Det är för att hon är ingift, älskling, ingen riktig Remmer! Vänta du bara tills du träffar resten av familjen.

\- Det låter inte som om det kommer att bli ett trevligt möte?

\- Tro mig, om jag fick välja, så tog vi första bästa livbåt in till land och undvek allt var släktingar och vänner heter. Jag vill tillbringa resten av kvällen, och natten, med dig och ingen annan. Men om det fortsätter så här kommer vi aldrig att få så mycket som fem minuter för oss själva.

\- Låter onekligen lockande! En snabb skål och sen lämnar vi dem alla åt sitt öde!

\- Lysande idé!

En halvtimme senare söktes hela båten igenom efter de nygifta, utan resultat.

* * *

Patrik satt i baren och dränkte sina sorger. Han måste hjälpa Micki på något sätt. Han måste få honom att förstå att det var livsfarligt att vara ensam med den där galningen. Han måste…

\- Skulle du kunna beklaga dig nån annan stans? Det här är en bar, ingen terapigrupp!

\- Ursäkta mig?

\- Jag menar bara, fortsatte den unge mannen vid hans sida, att visst, det är jättesynd om dig och visst, du borde hjälpa vem det nu var bort från den där galningens klor, men det betyder inte att vi andra vill höra dig mala!

\- Har du något bättre förslag?

\- Tja, du kan börja med att bjuda på en drink, så ska vi säkert hitta på nånting trevligare att diskutera.

Patrik var tvungen att erkänna att det låg något i det den andre sa.

\- Okej! Jag heter Patrik, förresten!

\- Stefan! Stefan Holmberg!


	18. Chapter 18

Epilog

Micki hann inte ens låsa upp dörren, förrän Nikolaj hade lyft upp honom.

\- Vad håller du på med?

\- Vadå? Jag tänkte bära dig över tröskeln.

\- Åh, nej, du, tack, det tänkte du inte alls! Här ska inte bäras över nån tröskel! Jag kan gå själv, tack så mycket!

\- Och bryta traditionen? Glöm det!

\- Nikolaj! Ni… Släpp ner m… Jag… Äh!

\- Mycket bättre! Så, ge din make en kyss för att han är så snäll och hjälper dig över tröskeln!

Micki lydde genast.

\- Nå, vart vill min käre make bli buren?

\- Tja… sovrummet skulle inte sitta helt fel!

\- Sovrummet var det… Vad är det där?

Micki hoppade ner och Nikolaj tog upp det lilla paketet.

\- Ett till? Jag börjar gilla det här! Vi borde ha gift oss för länge sen!

\- Det är till oss, i alla fall… En bok?

\- El en film! Från personalpoolens övervakningskamera, kanske?

\- Åh, gud, påminn mig inte! Jag trodde jag skulle dö av skam!

\- Okej, nu är jag nyfiken!

Han slet av papperet.

\- Se där! Vad var det jag sa? En film!

\- Det kanske är bröllopsvideon de spelade in?

\- Den måste vi se!

\- Måste vi? Ja, ja, jag hämtar popcorn, så fixar du filmen.

Micki skyndade ut i köket, men hann inte ens öppna skafferiet förrän han hörde Nikolajs röst.

\- Micki! Micki! Kom hit! Skynda dig!

Något i hans röst fick Mickis blod att isa sig i ådrorna och han skyndade tillbaka till vardagsrummet.

\- Vad är det? Du lät så…

Han tvärstannade och stirrade på teven. Det där var inte deras bröllopsvideo! Det var ett hotellrum och genom det öppna fönstret kunde man tydligt se Eifeltornet lysa mot det nattsvarta mörkret. Ett hotellrum i Paris, alltså! Och bredvid det öppna fönstret stod en man som Micki aldrig träffat, men ändå kände igen.

Kameran hoppade lite och skärpan ställdes in. Micki och Nikolaj fick en närbild på mannens ansikte… och Micki visste plötsligt hur Nikolaj skulle se ut när han blev äldre.

\- Herregud, viskade han. Herregud, Niko…

\- Har du ställt in skärpan? Frågade plötsligt mannen vid fönstret som bara kunde vara Viktor Remmer. Och rösten som svarade var en de båda kände igen:

\- Jadå, det är bara att börja prata!

\- Okej! -Eh… Hej, pojkar! Och grattis… Så, så, innan ni flippar ut totalt och skickar iväg det här bandet för analys och sånt: Det ni ser är inte trickfilmat! Det är jag och jag lever och har hälsan! Snälla Nikolaj, du, om någon, borde väl veta att man aldrig ska ge sig på att spela mot Viktor Remmer. Han vinner alltid! Surprise! Och så hade jag ju något att kämpa för! Du hade gjort samma sak, det vet jag!

\- Hur vet du det? hördes rösten bakom kameran.

\- Jag är glad att du frågade, Torbjörn! -Nikolaj, det är något du måste få veta, som jag borde ha talat om för dig för… väldigt länge sen. Du minns alla våra planer, våra drömmar… våran hemligaste, hetaste önskan? Du hade rätt, min pojke! För du är min pojke! Du är min son, Nikolaj, min ende och min älskade son! Jag fick veta det av en ren slump och… Jag ville så gärna berätta det för dig, men innan jag hann säga något, så… Nåja! Du måste ha anat något, el åtminstone misstänkt? Jag vill gärna tro det! Det känns på nåt sätt som om… som om cirkeln är sluten…

Något fick honom att vända blicken bort från kameran.En knackning på dörren.

\- Room service, messieures!

\- Jag tar det! -Torbjörn, tar du över här?

Han försvann ur bild och efter nån sekund dök Joker upp istället. Men det var en förändrad Joker! Han var solbrun och nyklippt, vältränad och… glasögonen hade han tydligen kastat. Micki kunde inte låta bli, han stirrade tills ögonen hotade att trilla ur sina hålor. Joker hade inte bara blivit snygg, han hade blivit en babe!

\- Herregud! Viskade han igen. Joker?!

\- Hej på er! Jag vet inte om den här kasetten kommer fram i tid el om ni redan hunnit gifta er, men… Nu är det så att det har kommit ett litet telegram till er!

\- Åh, gud!

\- "Nu ni äktenskapets band har knutit, och ni tänker på den tid som flutit…" Näe, jag tror inte att vi har tid med det, Viktor har mer att säga och jag… jag ville bara passa på att be om er förlåtelse. Det var inte rätt att utnyttja er, men… Det var enda chansen för Viktor och mig att få vara tillsammans, efter det som hände. Visst, Rolf sköt honom och visst, det såg kritiskt ut ett tag, men… läkarteamen arbetade två dygn i sträck och… en kväll så ringer han och säger "Hej, älskling, gissa vad! Jag lever!" Jag menar vad gör man? Angående Beatrice och Reidar… Äh, det får Viktor berätta om! Junior… försökte sära på er och det kunde vi ju inte gå med på! Din far kan vara väldigt överbeskyddande ibland och… Tja, hur som helst, det lyckades han ju inte med, uppenbarligen, ni är ju gifta nu och… -Viktor, vad stirrar du på?

\- På dig! Har du nån aning om hur vacker du är när du står där? Du är ett med natten…

\- Eh… Viktor… din son…

Viktor dök upp i bild och en lång stund stod de bara där och såg på varann utan ett ord. Micki var tvungen att svälja hårt och Nikolaj undrade varför temperaturen ökat drastiskt den senaste minuten.

\- Micki… Viktor talade utan att bryta ögonkontakten med Torbjörn, jag litar på att du tar hand om Nikolaj åt mig efter bästa förmåga. Torbjörn har bara snälla saker att säga om dig och jag sörjer bara att vi aldrig träffats, men jag tror inte att min son kunnat få en bättre partner. Och Nikolaj! Bara så att du vet, jag trivs här! Jag vill inte behöva åka tvärs över Atlanten bara för att ge dig en faderlig utskällning, så om du håller dig i skinnet och är trogen och… just det, säg "Jag älskar dig" minst fem gånger om dan, så slipper jag göra det, okej?

\- Du har bara sagt det två gånger idag! Påpekade Torbjörn med ett flin.

\- Du tycker inte jag borde stänga av kameran först?

\- Nu el aldrig, Viktor!

\- Torbjörn, jag… Du är min mest älskade… Jag älskar dig mer och mer för varje dag som går.

Sen glömde de tydligen att kameran fortfarande var igång. När klädesplagg började flyga kastade sig Nikolaj mot fjärrkontrollen och stängde av, till Mickis stora besvikelse.

Det dröjde en bra stund innan någon sa något.

\- Micki…

\- Mhm?

\- Skulle du ha något emot att åka på smekmånad till Paris?

\- Annars så lär det vara väldigt fint i Maui så här års?

\- Micki…

\- Niko, om han verkligen ville bli hittad, så hade han väl tagit kontakt tidigare? Tror du att…

\- Micki, hörde du inte vad han sa? Han är min far! Vet du hur många gånger jag önskade att det skulle vara så när jag var ung? Vet du hur många gånger vi pratade om det, vad han sa när jag talade om för honom att min högsta önskan var att han skulle vara min pappa, istället för stenåldersmänniskan Sergej? "Det vill jag också!" sa han. "Mer än något annat!" sa han.

\- Så… hur ska vi göra?


End file.
